Inexorable amor medieval
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Luego de librar la fiera la batalla contra el Sheriff de Nottingham e Isabella, Robin y Gisborne logran sobrevivir al peligroso veneno y a las heridas mortales. Luego de recuperarse no pueden continuar su alianza y cada quien toma su camino. Sin imaginarlo pronto el destino les hará rivalizar de nuevo por un amor. Thilbo/Richartin AU
1. Sentimientos rivalizados

**Notas:** Si no has visto la serie de Robin Hood (BBC) completa, cuidado con los spoilers.

Okay, este es un pequeño fic de una Richartin pairing formada por Gisborne y Martin, incluido aquí como un personaje original de la Inglaterra medieval :3 del año 1194 aprox

Es un fic que pretendía terminar de escribir y posteriormente publicar desde hace tiempo, pero por diversos motivos que me retrasaron en ello lo estoy publicando hasta ahora, no obstante pretendo actualizar pronto en cuanto me sea posible.

Me he tomado la idea de escribir este fic como el seguimiento del desarrollo de una trama alternativa derivada luego de un final distinto en el que ni Gisborne, ni Robin, ni Dale murieron al final de la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de esta historia de enredoso amor apasionado medieval aunque sea un poco ;)

Yup, hago esto porque amo demasiado Thilbo y Richartin como su amor en cualquier mundo paralelo *_*)/ jaja creo que de eso cualquiera se da cuenta y ya muchos lo saben xD

Pero si por alguna razón no me conocen, los invito a que lean todas las historias Thilbo/Richartin que he publicado, aquí y sobretodo en AO3 con el Nick KiriAsakura :)

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **—**_ _ **Sentimientos rivalizados**_

….

Luego de que finalmente el Sheriff de Notthigham e Isabella habían muerto en aquella explosión dentro del castillo, Gisborne decidió que pese a que ahora su relación con Robin Hood estaba aparentemente en paz no podía seguir estando a su lado. Simplemente no se sentía acoplado a su estilo de vida silvestre, viviendo como un forajido en medio del bosque actuando siempre para las causas altruistas. Con el Sheriff y su hermana muertos y la destrucción de imponente castillo Gisborne ya no sabía realmente a donde pertenecía. Además había cumplido ya su misión de encontrar junto con Robin al medio hermano que ambos tenían en común, Archer.

Luego de la fiera pelea que habían tenido en las mazmorras del castillo contra el Sheriff e Isabella, en el que tanto Guy como Robin habían resultado heridos con armas embadurnadas de un letal veneno, ahora estaban recuperándose de sus heridas. Para fortuna de ambos ninguno había sido herido de gravedad y tampoco el veneno de las espadas les había causado la muerte, el hermano Tuck había logrado administrarles bien el antídoto que les salvó la vida, un antídoto que había podido conseguir prontamente gracias a los compañeros de Robin.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde aquella pelea y aquella explosión en el castillo que lo había reducido a múltiples escombros. Las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente por todo el reino y quienes estaban a cargo de la corona a nombre del Rey Richard I habían mandado de inmediato a sus hombres y demás personas a su servicio a intentar restaurar el lugar.

Gisborne había estado descansado en el campamento de Robin esperando a recuperarse por completo, pues a fin de cuentas, el peligroso veneno con el que habían tenido contacto les había dejado algunas secuelas que pese al antídoto no habían terminado de disiparse del todo, causándoles todavía un poco de fiebre que se manifestaba durante las noches. Tuvieron que soportar la agonía durante algunos días.

Durante sus sueños por las noches cuando la fiebre le causaba algunos delirios, Gisborne tenía presente el recuerdo recurrente de Marian vestida inmaculadamente mientras le llamaba desde lo alto de un peñasco. En su memoria prevalecía el remordimiento de haberla asesinado con su propia espada meses atrás cegado por el resentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo el odio y la frustración de recordar cual había sido el motivo para llevarlo a cometer tal acto no le dejaban tener paz consigo mismo. En sus sueños delirantes volvía a aparecer ella una y otra vez. En sus sueños se soñaba a sí mismo siendo llamado por ella con dulce voz susurrante, pero conforme pasaban las noches Gisborne se dio cuenta que la figura de Marian dentro de sus sueños se difuminaba cada vez más hasta volverse apenas una silueta tenue entre los árboles. Y la voz con la que le llamaba parecía alejarse cada vez más de él sin darle la oportunidad de decirle que le amaba aunque ella hubiera preferido siempre amar a Robin Hood.

Gisborne despertó a media noche en sobresalto, sudando frío. El campamento estaba oscuro envuelto por el manto de la fría noche, aunque habían dejado una pequeña fogata que era vigilada por Little John, pues era quien estaba haciendo la guardia en ese momento. En algunas horas le tocaría hacer guardia a Much. Gisborne divisó desde su improvisado camastro a Little John estando sentado frente a la fogata, pero dándole la espalda por lo que no pudo percatarse que Gisborne recién acababa de despertar de su agitado sueño.

La respiración de Gisborne empezó a desacelerarse poco a poco. Echó un rápido vistazo al panorama nocturno y a penas visible que le rodeaba y percibió el suave aroma de la naturaleza del bosque. Todos los demás estaban profundamente dormidos, y entonces Gisborne se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama. Dio un suspiro mientras admiró por un momento las brillantes estrellas que se veían en el infinito cielo nocturno y pronto volvió a quedarse dormido, pensando antes de eso que definitivamente ya era hora de marcharse de la compañía de Robin y continuar su camino.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el clima aún estaba fresco y el sol no había salido por completo detrás de las montañas, Gisborne fue despertado por la voz de Robin que le llamaba para avisarle que ya casi era hora de desayunar. La voz de Robin había sonado más serena y amigable que lo usual, ciertamente con el pasar de los días y la convivencia cercana entre ambos parecía que cada vez se aminoraban más las asperezas en la relación que ambos siempre habían tenido. Casi parecía que estuvieran convirtiéndose en amigos de verdad, casi parecía que los demás chicos de la compañía estaban acostumbrándose a que Gisborne estuviera con ellos más que como un aliado como un colega. Pensar en eso le incomodó un poco a Guy y se sintió estúpido, hacía unos meses no se hubiera imaginado que ahora mismo estaría en esa situación, con Robin Hood y compañía en medio del bosque siendo llamado para desayunar en un día usual.

Gisborne se incorporó y se acercó a los demás que ya estaban sentados alrededor del lacónico fuego donde Much y Kate habían cocinado el desayuno de ese día, juntos.

—hey ¿qué tal amaneciste hoy, Gisborne? —pregunto Hood mirándolo tenaz. También él sentía que ya no estaba sintiendo el mismo rencor que siempre había tenido por Guy y que luego de que asesinara a Marian se volviera intolerable.

—bien, creo que ya estoy completamente recuperado al fin. ¿Qué hay de ti? —expresó Gisborne conteniéndose a bostezar pues aún estaba espabilándose. Kate pasó junto a él y le hizo cara de total apatía, como usualmente le trataba. Seguía rechazando su presencia.

—Igualmente creo que ya estoy completamente recuperado, incluso ya me han cerrado las heridas—respondió Robin mientras Much le pasaba un cuenco de sopa caliente.

—Es bueno saber eso—expresó Gisborne laxo y dio una mordida al trozo de pan que le habían dado junto a su cuenco de sopa.

—creo que ya pronto podremos volver a las aldeas a ayudar a la pobre gente, sobre todo ahora que el castillo y el poderío que estaba ahí quedaron hechos añicos.

—¡eso es genial Robin!—expresó Dale. Kate le sonrió a Robin con su casi obvio embelesamiento de enamorada y Much se sintió enormemente entusiasmado de escuchar lo que Robin se proponía y saber que ya estaba recuperado. Ninguno de ellos podía sentirse, en cambio, contentos de que Guy también lo estuviera.

—Por cierto que lamento lo de tu hermana, no había podido decírtelo—expresó Robin volviendo a sorber un poco de su cuenco de sopa caliente. Gisborne se inquietó un poco por recordar la muerte de su hermana y agachó ligeramente la cabeza con disimulo como tratando de evitar hacer más conversación sobre el tema.

—a ti te gustaba mi hermana, Robin. Supongo que te causó pena su muerte—expresó Gisborne. Al escucharle decir eso Kate no pudo evitar hacer un leve gesto de disgusto, todavía se sentía celosa de Isabella a pesar de que ya estuviera muerta.

—lástima que la codicia y la ambición de poder que tenía ella terminaron por decepcionarme. Tan bella pero tan frívola…—Robin dijo cabizbajo e hizo una pausa antes de continuar y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—Oh, lo siento—se excusó Robin. Gisborne río bajo con ironía.

—era mi hermana pero ahora mismo me cuesta gran trabajo definir qué significaba ella para mí, pero creo que tienes algo de razón en tus palabras. La codicia le cegó. Y yo cometí errores con ella en el pasado, aunque fue sólo con el afán de salvarle de una vida de miseria—expresó Gisborne encogido de hombros. El resto de los presentes no querían meterse en medio de la conversación de los dos, al menos por el momento.

—pero bueno, las cosas hechas ya no se pueden remediar ¿no? —dijo Robin mordaz, recordando de pronto de nuevo que Gisborne había matado a Marian. Trató de contener su rencor una vez más.

Ante el comentario de Robin, inevitablemente Gisborne también pensó en Marian, después de todo era algo que le seguía persiguiendo en la memoria, era algo que pese a su arranque de celos se arrepentía porque a ella la amaba. Pero ella ahora estaba muerta y como Robin había dicho, era algo hecho que no se podía remediar ya.

Se mantuvo un silencio incómodo en el ambiente solamente roto a veces por el ruido de los platos y cucharas con los cuales estaban desayunando y por el cantar de los pájaros sobre los árboles. Todos se quedaron serios durante ese lapso incómodo.

Finalmente Gisborne terminó su desayuno y se levantó serio de su lugar no sin antes agradecer por la comida.

—Estuvo muy bueno el desayuno—expresó Gisborne sinceramente dirigiéndose a Much y Kate. Much le sonrió con timidez por el cumplido.

—iremos hoy a la aldea—anunció Robin. Los demás se entusiasmaron e hicieron notar su alegría al saber eso.

— ¡es maravilloso! —expresó Much entusiasmado.

—Iré a preparar las cosas—agregó Dale.

—Sí, dijimos que todo lo que estuviera en el castillo debía ser del pueblo de ahora en adelante y así será— indicó Robin al mismo tiempo que alistaba su arco y sus flechas sobre su espalda.

—Aunque… los aldeanos ya han ido a saquear por sí mismos objetos y oro encontrado entre los escombros del castillo—añadió Tuck.

—Lo intuí, pero supongo que no hay orden y que no han podido acceder bien hasta la profundidad del castillo, además me pregunto si ya han sacado los cadáveres del Sheriff y los demás—dijo Robin.

Gisborne se mantenía un poco alejado de ellos, pensando serio que no tenía mucho afán de seguir a lado de Robin y su compañía y que era el momento de tomar la decisión de anunciarles que se marchaba.

—Entonces ¿vienes con nosotros, Gisborne? —preguntó Robin al fin y se acercó a él tocando amistosamente uno de sus brazos. Gisborne se giró para verlo.

—Hood, tengo que agradecerte por todas las atenciones y cuidados que han tenido todos ustedes conmigo mientras yo estaba indispuesto con mi convalecencia y debo decir que me agradó haberme aliado a ti para terminar con el poderío despótico del castillo. Nunca pensé algún vez que me reconfortaría pelear a lado tuyo y ya ves también que fue una gran sorpresa del destino descubrir que tenemos un hermano en común pero….creo que hasta aquí ha llegado mi colaboración contigo y tu compañía. Creo que es momento de marcharme—Gisborne se expresó ante él con sinceridad. Ya había tomado su decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Antes de responder, Robin dio un suspiro y me miró con formalidad.

—lo supuse Gisborne, supuse que estabas a punto de decirme que te marchas. Me reconforta también haberme aliado a ti. Nunca podremos ser amigos, eso está más que claro pero fuiste de mucha ayuda dentro de nuestra compañía y tengo admiración de tu recia forma de luchar y en tu forma de ser tan temerario, pero ni hablar. Si has decidido marcharte está bien…—dijo Hood posando sus manos en su cadera, a sus costados.

—Tienes razón, nunca podremos ser amigos…—musitó Gisborne.

—mucho menos luego de que mataste a Marian…—agregó Robin en tono bajo y soslayó un poco la mirada, conteniendo en sus puños el resentimiento de recordarlo –pero no tiene caso ya continuar hablando de eso

— ¿aún deseas vengarte de mí por eso? —inquirió Gisborne.

—no lo sé, ahora mismo no puedo responder a eso, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

—Al menos a ti siempre te ha sido más fácil encontrar personas que te aman…—musitó Gisborne mirando a su alrededor.

Robin se sintió inevitablemente conmovido por las palabras de Gisborne pues recordó que Gisborne contrario a él estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado. Robin siempre había tenido a sus amigos, el respeto y admiración de los aldeanos a quienes ayudaba, y la atracción de las mujeres. Gisborne en cambio había tenido que sufrir los embates de una vida miserable, llena de vergüenza familiar y de terribles decisiones que le habían terminado conduciendo hasta comandar la milicia tirana a la orden del castillo, siempre a las órdenes del déspota sheriff de Notthingham, siempre siendo como su perro. Gisborne estaba solo y la amargura que le invadía sobremanera desde el momento en que Marian le rechazó en el altar en aquella modesta iglesia el día en que iban a casarse. Después, enterarse que ella sólo amaba a Robin Hood mermó en incremento su entereza y su corazón.

Se hizo otra pausa de silencio nuevamente y Robin suspiró mientras Gisborne soslayaba su expresión con mirada perdida, un poco inquieto e impaciente por marcharse de una vez y dejar de torturarse a sí mismo por el hecho de que envidiaba a Robin demasiado por eso, por tenerlo todo aunque no fuera algo material.

—Buen viaje Gisborne—dijo Robin extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Gisborne en señal de que seguía habiendo paz entre ellos, al menos por el momento y que pese al gran dolor e ira que le había causado el asesinato de Marian en sus manos, quería dejar atrás la sucia idea de vengarse de Gisborne.

Guy le estrechó la mano, dubitativo –nos vemos Robin-

—Espero que no tengamos que rivalizar de nuevo por el amor de alguien—dijo Robin tratando de ser bromista, haciendo sátira de su rivalidad y amenizar la despedida. Gisborne sonrió con ironía.

—ja la próxima vez que eso ocurra yo seré quien gane, Robin—expresó con lánguida sonrisa y soltó una efímera risa de malicia. Aunque lo cierto era que luego de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida ahora se sentía desesperanzado. Amor era en lo que menos quería detenerse a pensar.

….

Su anterior casa ya no existía, su propia hermana había estado tan cegada por el rencor hacia él, había mandado a incendiarla durante su breve mandato en el castillo. Sin embargo a medio día Gisborne se dirigió hacia donde ahora sólo quedaban cenizas de ello, sólo para recordar que ahora eso debía tomarlo como un símbolo del inicio de una nueva vida.

Estuvo de pie frente a la madera chamuscada por el siniestro, que nadie había intentado siquiera recoger, y observó durante largo rato los restos de su vieja vivienda. Ya no tenía nada. Se sintió melancólico, pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme y conseguir cuanto antes un nuevo sitio donde vivir. Pero eso ahora resultaba difícil pues durante las últimas semanas los guardias del castillo comandados por Isabella habían causado muchos destrozos por todas las aldeas aledañas y aún no lograban levantar todo de nuevo. Todavía había mucha desolación.

Gisborne se inclinó en cuclillas para tomar un trozo de madera chamuscada y luego se incorporó de nuevo para pensar que ya era hora de levantar todos los escombros y volver a construir su casa. Por la tarde decidió ir a encontrar la forma de conseguir la madera y lo necesario para comenzar con los cimientos de nueva vivienda.

En cambio Robin Hood y su compañía se habían dirigido ya al inspeccionar los escombros del castillo y pidieron a los aldeanos organizarse para saquear las riquezas que pudieran encontrarse bajo los escombros del castillo, debían aprovechar que aún no llegaban las autoridades de la corona para reparar todo.

….

Pasaron varias semanas y el orden había vuelto a la normalidad en Nottingham. La corona había comenzado, casi inmediatamente después de levantar el desastre, la construcción de un nuevo castillo. En ese momento estaban restando importancia a la captura de Robin Hood y su compañía pues era mucho más importante encontrar a quien sería digno de sustituir al Sheriff.

Gisborne había logrado avanzar en la construcción de su nueva casa y ahora estaba determinando cuales eran los últimos detalles. Era una mañana fresca cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando Gisborne decidió ir al mercado principal de la aldea y de pronto se detuvo al observar desde lejos una cabeza rubia dorada que se asomaba entre uno de los puestos de tapetes.

Sin pensarlo Gisborne se acercó hacía esa persona cuyo hermoso cabello dorado reluciente bajo el rayo matutino del sol parecía estarlo llamando, atrayéndolo sin explicación. Al acercarse más, Gisborne se percató que efectivamente se trataba de un joven, aunque de eso se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento y ahora simplemente no podía dejar de admirar su belleza y tampoco pudo rehusar que se sentía atraído a llamar su atención.

Al estar cerca de él, Gisborne le observó durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a hablarle, que el chico rubio y de baja estatura estaba preguntando algo a la tendera del lugar.

—buenos días…—saludó Gisborne con susurrante serena voz al chico rubio, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. El chico rubio, confuso se giró para verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenos días—saludó dubitativo y tímido. En ese momento Gisborne pudo observar la claridad de sus ojos grisáceos. Le parecieron hermosos bajo la luz del sol. Gisborne le sonrió.

—Nunca te había visto por estos rumbos—expresó Guy apacible y se acercó un poco más a él. El chico rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más nervioso, Gisborne era bastante más alto que él. Fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza de ventaja en estatura.

—Oh…recién acabo de llegar hace un par de días—respondió irresoluto.

— ¿vienes de muy lejos? ¿Algún reino lejano? —Gisborne estaba usando un tono de voz más sensual que el anterior, inconscientemente la presencia del pequeño rubio le provocaba a hacerlo, quería saberlo todo de él.

—err sí, así es…es decir, vengo de una villa distante de aquí, pero he decidido mudarme a este sitio el cual creo me será mucho más re confortable—expresó el rubio con voz trémula, ciertamente inquieto porque Gisborne estaba intentando invadir su espacio personal.

—me agrada que bellos rostros como tú vengan a estos rumbos ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió al fin, intrépido en su cuestión.

—Mar…Martin…ese es mi nombre—expresó el pequeño rubio modestamente, tratando de dar un paso atrás para alejarse un poco de él. Gisborne le volvió a sonreír, le encantó la forma en que el rubio trataba de escabullirse —y… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió Martin curioso, intentando ser amistoso, esta vez él también le miró con cierta coquetería. De alguna forma también deseaba saber el nombre de Gisborne.

—Me llamo Guy of Gisborne, a tus órdenes—dijo con tono seductor.

—Bueno, también me es grato conocer personas tan amables como tú—exteriorizó.

En ese momento Gisborne no se contuvo más a levantar la mano de Martin y a besarla suavemente como un caballero ante una doncella. No se explicaba por qué el recién llegado rubio le estaba causando ese impulso, sobretodo tratándose de un chico, de un hombre. Martin le sonrió risible y ruborizado mientras Gisborne le besaba la mano y le miraba seductoramente.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme—expresó Gisborne con voz suave. Martin río de nuevo tímidamente.

—descuida…por mí no hay problema—dijo el rubio, ciertamente estaba un poco acostumbrado a llamar la atención de las personas por su sutil belleza natural, incluso estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de hombres que a menudo trataban de cortejarlo.

—Ahora debo parecerte un pervertido sodomita por atreverme a hacerte tal cosa—se excusó fingidamente Gisborne pues realmente Martin le había cautivado por completo en ese breve lapso de conocerlo y aquel término no le importaba, aunque Gisborne jamás antes se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, por el contrario siempre había sido un mujeriego hasta que Marian se convirtió en su amor imposible. Pero Martin tenía algo que le atraía sobremanera, algo que ni siquiera podía sentir por Marian. Martin tenía alguna especie de magia que ahora mismo le provocaba una excesiva atracción, algo que le hacía no dejar de admirarlo aunque Martin fuera de su mismo sexo. Aunque la belleza de Martin no era nada ambigua ni andrógina, pues se veía claramente como un chico, pero el rubio tenía una belleza sutil y delicada que no había visto antes en ninguna otra persona.

—Err…no, para nada… ¿Cómo podría yo pensar eso de alguien de tu porte? —expresó el rubio dubitativo, de nuevo se sintió un poco intimidado, Gisborne le intimidaba demasiado, era alto, fuerte y muy atractivo pero también eso le había gustado. De cualquier forma Martin siempre se había sentido dentro de esos cánones que denominaban sodomitas. A Martin siempre le habían atraído los hombres.

—Pero no me importaría convertirme en uno si se tratara de ti—expresó Gisborne de nuevo tratando de acercarse a Martin, en su voz el tono de seductor alfa seguía. Martin se sonrojó como un tomate ante la declaración de Guy y soslayó la mirada. Comenzaba a inquietarse más porque había gente a su alrededor aunque seguramente al ver al imponente Gisborne ahí preferían mantener su distancia.

— ¿de verdad no te importaría practicar tales actos impúdicos desafiando las leyes de Dios? —inquirió Martin irónico y risible, extrañamente comenzaba a gustarle hacer esta serie de preguntas hacia un hombre como Gisborne.

—Dios siempre me ha tenido abandonado—musitó Gisborne respondiendo a su pregunta. Irónicamente sus propias palabras le hacían recordar lo oscuro de todo su pasado. Martin se cohibió de nuevo al notar su semblante de desasosiego.

—mmh, disculpa, tengo que irme—dijo Martin dando un par de pasos atrás, tratando de escabullirse.

—¿podré verte algún día? —inquirió Gisborne y alcanzó la mano de Martin apenas rozándola en un contacto sutil. Aunque breve, esa fue una sensación maravillosa. Martin volvió a sonrojarse pero con la cara en alto respondió.

—Seguro que sí…Sir—después de pronunciar eso ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se perdieron en sus miradas mutuas hasta que Martin se dio media vuelta y emprendió el paso entre la muchedumbre que transitaba en el mercado. Gisborne no perdió de vista la cabeza rubia de Martin hasta que se adentró más entre la gente.

….

Robin Hood y sus compañeros volvieron a sus habituales actos altruistas y volvieron a repartir riquezas robadas de los ricos a los necesitados. Hasta ese momento Robin y Gisborne mantenían las paces. No pasó mucho tiempo para que también se dieran cuenta que Gisborne había logrado reconstruir su casa y cada vez que pasaban cerca de ahí Robin se detenía durante un momento para observar la nueva casa y pensaba en lo mucho que ahora había cambiado su punto de vista sobre Gisborne en todo ese tiempo de conocerlo. Ahora simplemente parecía que no sentía rencor por él a pesar que sabía que jamás podría perdonarle que asesinara a Marian. Pero tampoco sentía afecto por él. Ahora que no peleaban también le resultaba extraño.

— ¿qué ocurre Robin? —preguntó Kate curiosa acercándose cautelosamente a él y luego ella misma volteó a ver la casa de Gisborne y se invadió de resentimiento como era usual, ella sí seguía odiándolo.

—nada, sólo pensaba—respondió Robin y luego se giró media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Los chicos se adelantaron al campamento, Robin así se los había pedido pues él quería atender algún asunto en la aldea. Durante el ocaso de esa tarde cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a teñirse de rojo decidió tomar un camino empedrado. Hacía un muy buen clima y los pájaros comenzaban a ocultarse en sus nidos previos a que cayera la noche. Las estrellas que recién comenzaban a asomarse sobre el firmamento le hicieron recordar con melancolía a su amada difunta Marian y suspiró. Pronto también pensó en la relación que Isabella y él habían tenido un breve tiempo y también pensó en la extraña relación que había (o estaba) teniendo con Kate. Pero pese a eso, Robin se sentía abatido, su corazón simplemente no podía llenarse de nuevo y ahora ni siquiera tenía contra quien combatir. Se sintió tonto por pensar en eso, pero ciertamente Gisborne había estado representado su antítesis y ahora la cordialidad entre ellos enrarecía el ambiente. Supuso que era mejor así, de todos modos.

Continuó caminando por el estrecho y empedrado camino para llegar pronto a su campamento, debía hacerlo antes de que la noche cayera y le sorprendiera porque aunque lo conocía casi como la palma de su mano, el bosque podía ser muy peligroso en la oscuridad de la noche.

De pronto pasó junto a un pozo y en la tenue oscuridad del atardecer divisó una rubia y brillante cabellera, que resaltaba en medio de la tarde. De inmediato reparó en que se trataba de un chico que estaba tratando de sacar un poco de agua de dicho pozo. Robin pensó que era bastante extraño que alguien tan menudo como ese chico estuviera sacando agua de un pozo, el cual estaba considerablemente alejado de la aldea, a esas horas, además ese pozo servía de emergencia pues en la aldea contaban con pozos más cercanos y más bastos. Robin también notó desde su distancia que al parecer el joven rubio estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para sacar el agua y de inmediato echó a correr para auxiliarlo.

— ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Robin con gentileza, aunque aún se sentía intrigado por el chico rubio. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos del joven rubio dorado. Era el mismo Martin que había conocido a Gisborne esa mañana.

Martin le miró un poco desconfiado pero le sonrío. Robin le sonrió con amabilidad, además extrañamente estar frente al menudo chico rubio era sumamente agradable a la vista.

—oh, no, gracias. ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!—respondió Martin con cierto orgullo, sin soltar del todo la cubeta a medio llenar pero la cubeta estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos y entonces Robin la alcanzó y le ayudó a sacar el cubo de agua por completo.

—es extraño que alguien tan menudo como tú ande sacando agua de este pozo a estas horas del atardecer—soltó Robin sin dejar de sonreír. Ver la finura de Martin le causó gran afección en alguna forma. Pensó de inmediato que Martin estaba notablemente dotado de una exquisita y sutil belleza. Algo extraño tratándose de un chico. Martin se ruborizó un poco, cosa que pudo pasar desapercibida para Robin a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que poco a poco les envolvía más.

—es que me perdí en el bosque y afortunadamente vi este pozo aquí. Me moría de sed y decidí que podía tomar un poco de esta agua ¿He hecho mal? —indagó Martin con tono temeroso de haber irrumpido alguna regla. Robin río un poco ante su vacilación.

—no, para nada, el agua de este pozo es para todos. Y ya veo por qué es que alguien tan pequeño como tú ha terminado en este inhóspito lugar a estas horas. Lamento saber que estás perdido. Pero bueno, la noche está cayendo y el bosque se vuelve peligroso. Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte a llegar a tu casa—dijo Robin amablemente, no podía dejar de sonreírle y estaba dispuesto totalmente a auxiliarlo en lo que estuviese a su alcance.

—err…la verdad es que no tengo hogar. No soy de aquí—respondió Martin dubitativo y tímido mientras tomaba un poco del agua de la cubeta utilizando ambas manos para formar una especie de cuenco con ellas.

—entonces eres forastero…bueno puedes venir conmigo al campamento si quieres. Vamos—sugirió Robin amable y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, pero no retiró su mano de ahí de inmediato e inconscientemente le dio una suave caricia. Martin se sintió protegido y accedió. De cualquier forma no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir y Robin había llegado por milagro del cielo a auxiliarle.

—Pues…creo que primero debería saber cuál es tu nombre—dijo Martin audazmente, Robin sintió que Martin le había sonreído con fina coquetería, algo no usual en chicos. Robin también esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—bien pequeño amigo, yo soy Robin Hood—dijo pícaramente. Martin se ruborizó un poco de nuevo pues se dio cuenta que Robin el tipo conocido del que todo mundo hablaba.

—¡así que tú eres el famoso Robin Hood! el que roba a ricos y reparte oro a los pobres—expresó Martin al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde del pozo y le dedicaba una dulce mirada. Robin se acercó un poco más a él casi por inercia.

—Jaja no creo ser tan famoso—dijo Robin risible.

—pues desde que llegué a Locksley no he dejado de escuchar tu nombre de voz de todos los aldeanos. Además ya antes había llegado a escuchar tu nombre en mis propias tierras, al sur de Londres—dijo Martin amigable.

—¡oh, así que vienes desde allá! —Expresó Robin sorprendido y contento de saberlo—me pregunto entonces cómo puede llamarse un sujeto tan menudo y adorable como tú venido desde Londres—Robin se acercaba paulatinamente hacia Martin y también se sentó en el borde del pozo, junto a él.

—Martin….ese es mi nombre—dijo.

— ¿sin apellido? —inquirió Robin curioso.

—prefiero ocultar por ahora mi apellido, vengo huyendo de una situación aparatosa.

—está bien. No indagaré en ello pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en acudir a mí, pequeño.

—jaja deja de llamarme pequeño

Llegaron al campamento de Robin Hood y ahí presentó a Martin ante sus demás compañeros quienes amablemente le saludaron y le recibieron. También le compartieron la cena consistente en un estofado de verduras y un buen trozo de pan, y más tarde se sentaron todos un rato frente a la cálida fogata que ardía con leña.

Pasaron un largo rato conversando, hablando sobre sus vivencias y logros que habían tenido a lo largo del día y también hablaron sobre lo que Locksley era para ellos y la forma en que vivían ayudando a la gente pobre. Fue una conversación muy amena que Martin disfrutó bastante.

— ¿siempre has vivido en este campamento? —inquirió Martin con interés. Hasta ese momento Robin estaba de pie junto a él pero entonces se sentó a su lado.

—casi podría decirse que sí, pequeño—expresó Robin mirándole a los ojos coquetamente.

—jaja por qué sigues llamándome pequeño? —preguntó Martin haciendo gesto de reproche y luego soltó a reír.

—porque eres pequeño y adorable….nunca había visto algo así en un chico de tu edad—dijo Robin y se acercó un poco más a él. Los demás pudieron notar que estaba habiendo una gran cercanía entre Robin y el recién llegado, pudieron notar cómo Robin parecía tener cierto interés en el rubio platinado. Pero ninguno pensó en ese momento que el verdadero interés de Robin por Martin estuviera más allá de una amistad, era absurdo pensar lo contrario. Ni siquiera el mismo Robin sabía bien a bien qué era exactamente lo que Martin le provocaba, pero sabía que se trataba de una muy agradable atracción.

Los demás estaban manteniendo su distancia, y aunque lo negara Kate estaba comenzando a sentir celos de Martin, pero se negaba a sí misma la idea por tratarse de un chico.

—calla, claro que no. No soy adorable…ni tampoco estoy tan pequeño—expresó Martin quedamente, tímido y soslayado para evitar que notaran su rubor. En ese momento Robin posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Martin, intentando hacerlo parecer un acto de camaradería pero ciertamente fue un contacto que Martin sintió inmediatamente más cómo una caricia. Robin se acercó aún más a Martin y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse ante la luz anaranjada de la fogata. Martin se ruborizó un poco, Robin también le provocaba una pequeña atracción agradable, aunque no demasiada. Pero sí había algo que le llamaba la atención en Robin, después de todo era bien parecido y tenía una profunda mirada afilada que cautivaba a cualquiera. En ese momento hubo una pausa de silencio, pero no dejaron de encontrarse sus miradas. En esa cercanía Robin deseó por un momento besarlo. Era una sensación demasiada extraña que le invadía el estómago como mil mariposas revoloteando dentro. Martin era un chico demasiado adorable e irresistible incluso para él. Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de ceder a sus impulsos, Robin se detuvo y luego se alejó de él.

Martin se quedó intrigado cuando Robin prefirió mejor ponerse de pie y sentarse en el otro tronco donde estaban sentados Dale y Much. Martin pensó por un instante que quizá Robin se había molestado por negarse a su cumplido.

—bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir ahora sí, recuerden que mañana tenemos que ayudarles a los aldeanos a repartirles agua—anunció Robin.

—Buenas noches Martin—dijo Robin suavemente y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla. Martin se sintió un poco incómodo por eso, aunque solía ser delicado a veces no le gustaba que le tratasen siempre con tanta sutileza. Pero tampoco podía negar que lo disfrutaba. Era una dualidad en sus sentimientos.

Durmieron en los improvisados camastros y hamacas, a Martin le asignaron un camastro que era de los más cómodos, así lo había ordenado Robin. Sobre ellos se divisaba el firmamento oscuro y bellamente estrellado.

Martin cayó en profundo sueño casi de inmediato, y Robin, que no estaba muy lejos de él y podía observarlo desde ahí gracias a la tenue y rojiza luz de la fogata encendida, estuvo mirando durante un rato su rubia cabeza que le daba la espalda. Estuvo observándolo con admiración, preguntándose aún qué era lo que tenía Martin que le provocaba tanta atracción. Era demasiado extraño, a Robin siempre le habían gustado las chicas y ahora Martin estaba opacando su interés por sobre el que apenas había comenzado a sentir por Kate semanas atrás.

Al día siguiente despertaron todos y disfrutaron del desayuno, juntos. Llegó el momento de despedirse de Martin, pues Robin y compañía debían volver a la tarea de ayudar a los aldeanos pobres y Martin definitivamente no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se uniera a las peleas.

—Podemos acompañarte al pueblo y ayudarte a encontrar un sitio para dormir—le sugirió Robin a Martin tocando su brazo con amigabilidad.

—¿en serio pueden hacer eso por mí? —preguntó. Durante todo ese tiempo Kate estuvo viéndolo aún con recelo, la cercanía que Robin estaba teniendo hacia Martin estaba siendo cada vez más cercana y ella sabía bien cada vez que Robin vacilaba para separarse de alguien que le gustaba.

—claro que sí, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo y no creo que el bosque sea algo bueno para alguien como tú—dijo Robin acariciando esta vez su hombro con suavidad.

—Está bien, les agradezco mucho que quieran ayudarme—expresó Martin esbozando una sonrisa. Robin le sonrió pródigamente—agradezco mucho que me ayudes, Robin—agregó Martin y Robin sonrió más.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia el pueblo de Locksley y durante el camino no tuvieron contratiempos, todo parecía ir muy tranquilo. La mañana aún continuaba un poco fresca a la sombra porque el sol del mediodía aún no llegaba a su punto álgido.

—por cierto que me pregunto ¿qué es exactamente a lo que se dedica un chico tan menudo como tú para ganarse la vida, pequeño Martin?—dijo Robin acercándose un poco a él mientras caminaban por la terracería. Robin y Martin iban al frente de los demás, Little John estaba hasta atrás.

—mmh ¡ah sí! —Exclamó Martin con sorpresa, Robin le había tomado un poco desprevenido con esa pregunta pues no se había detenido antes en pensar en algún oficio—me dedico a la agricultura, toda mi vida me he dedicado a ello, ya sabes, sembrar granos, cosechar hortalizas, criar animales, todas esas cosas—mintió Martin con audacia, pero algo de su nerviosismo no podía pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo Robin (y los demás) intentaron de creerle. Tal vez Martin estaba diciendo la verdad pero era demasiado retraído, pensaron.

Robin se acercó a él y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Martin a lo que el rubio volvió a sentirse un poco intimidado por lo que intentó zanjarse de ello rápidamente.

Luego de un rato al fin se divisó la aldea de Locksley ante sus ojos.

—ahí está el pueblo, pequeño Martin—exclamó Robin. Todos apresuraron el paso para llegar pronto al lugar.

—la verdad es que no sé cómo es que pude perderme en el bosque, no recuerdo haberme alejado demasiado del pueblo—expresó Martin.

—pero afortunadamente este humilde ladrón llegó a tu rescate—dijo Robin divertido.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea donde observaron la afluencia de la gente que realizaba sus actividades cotidianas y al notar la presencia de Robin y su compañía todos les saludaron animosamente. Robin se apresuró y se acercó a ellos para anunciarles qué era lo que pretendía hacer para sacar más riquezas del castillo que aún estaban escombrando y que todavía no tenía autoridad desde la muerte del sheriff.

Antes de salir de a la aldea hacia el castillo, Robin decidió ayudar a Martin a conseguir un buen lugar fijo donde instalarse. Tenía muy buenas relaciones con todo el pueblo por lo que pensó que no le sería demasiado difícil encontrar un buen sitio.

—Kate, por favor avísale a todos los demás que los alcanzaré dentro de poco, no tardaré mucho, ¿okay? —dijo Robin a su amiga, aunque ella celosa no pudo ocultar su gesto de disgusto en la cara y además acto seguido cruzó los brazos en señal de protesta.

—¿no crees que estás confiando demasiado en ese tal Martin? —espetó Kate aún de brazos cruzados.

—Kate, es un chico forastero y parece que no tiene mucha iniciativa para defenderse solo. Yo sólo quiero ayudarlo

—pero has estado muy cercano a él, es demasiado notable el interés que él está despertando en ti

—Pues eso no es algo que quiera discutir y menos contigo—Robin respondió con frialdad. Si de por sí el carácter dominante de Kate en momentos le exasperaba ahora no tenía afán de tolerarle el hecho de que estuviese celosa de Martin.

Kate frunció el ceño pero Robin restó importancia a eso y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia Martin, quien lo esperaba en la entrada del pequeño mercado.

Luego de algunas negociaciones Robin logró que la dueña de una posada le brindara un buen refugio a Martin dentro de una pequeña pero cómoda habitación. Martin agradecido invitó a pasar a Robin a su nueva habitación y así ambos conocer el sitio.

—creo que vas a necesitar amueblar esto un poco—dijo Robin bromeando. De nuevo trató de acercarse a Martin pero el pequeño rubio se mostró esquivo esculléndose de él cuando intentó arrinconarlo en una esquina de la habitación, del lado de la ventana que dejaba entrar el rayo del sol de mediodía.

—err...te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda, Robin…aunque creo que ya has hecho demasiado por mí y recién llevamos un día de conocernos—dijo Martin tímido tratando de escurrirse.

—y espero que podamos seguir viéndonos porque ahora somos…amigos—Robin temerario volvió a tratar de arrinconarlo contra la pared. En ese momento sintió que tenía una mejor oportunidad que nunca para estar en su cercanía, sin nadie a su alrededor, los dos a solas en aquella pequeña e íntima habitación. Era una sensación extraña, algo que no había imaginado siquiera hacía un día pero que ahora le resultaba grandemente placentero, el sentimiento de sentirse mágicamente atraído por alguien de nuevo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo de nuevo y Robin aprovechó para mirarle a los ojos con determinación y sin más se atrevió a acercar su cara a la suya. Martin se quedó estupefacto aunque era algo que veía venir y se inmutó durante ese lapso, casi esperando lo que imaginaba Robin se atrevería a hacer. En un instante los labios de Robin comenzaron a rozar los suyos sutilmente, muy suavemente pero casi a punto de besarse, pero repentinamente justo cuando el beso estaba a punto de consumarse Martin no se lo permitió y le dio un fuerte empujón con ambas manos que lo alejó de él.

Robin se quedó atónito ante su respuesta. Desde hacía horas había estado sintiéndose impulsado por besar los labios de Martin, aún si se trataba de un chico, y se había decidido rotundamente a atreverse a robarle un beso, pero algo que jamás imaginó fue que sería rechazado por él. Había sido algo demasiado soberbio de su parte, pero nunca antes se había visto rechazado y nunca pensó que alguien pudiera hacerlo. Confiaba demasiado en su propio encanto, encanto del cual Martin estaba huyendo.

" _quizá es demasiado inseguro"_ pensó Robin para sus adentros mientras Martin seguía soslayando la mirada para evitar que Robin notase su rubor incómodo. Martin se sentía avergonzado.

Martin le dio la espalda mientras rápidamente intentaba encontrar las palabras para salir de la aparatosa situación con cualquier excusa.

" _quizá debería ir más despacio, seguramente le he asustado con mi osadía"_ seguía pensando Robin y entonces se acercó de nuevo a Martin quien seguía de espaldas a él notablemente nervioso y colocó una mano sobre su tembloroso hombro.

—Martin….yo— farfulló Robin.

—mejor nos vemos otro día, ¿está bien? —musitó Martin en respuesta y viéndolo solo por el rabillo del ojo. Robin aún estaba posando su mano sobre su hombro pero Martin se zafó de ello y entonces se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y despedir a Robin forzadamente.

—Martin…no quiero que creas que soy un pervertido, un hereje o algo así…la verdad no sé qué estás causando en mí pero no es algo que yo desee no sentir. Me ha gustado mucho estar contigo a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos—confesó Robin con total sinceridad, tratando de persuadirlo.

— ¿Y acaso no tienes miedo de que la sociedad lo censure?…es decir, somos dos hombres Robin, algo entre nosotros sería sodomía, sería pecado, sucio, herejía, algo impúdico…es decir, no quiero que tengas que arriesgarte a tanto por un simple capricho pasajero como este—masculló Martin aun evitando la mirada. En ese momento sintió como Robin tomaba sus dos manos.

—La verdad es que he hecho demasiadas cosas por las que ya deberían haberme colgado y de las que he sabido librarme, así que no, no me importa tal cosa, no creo en las leyes despóticas que han creado los hombres y los profetas—dijo Robin y al fin Martin alzó la cara y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse profundamente. El silencio volvió a invadir la pequeña y sencilla habitación y Robin tomó el rostro de Martin entre sus manos y le besó lentamente, aunque sintió como Martin dubitativo se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Cuando el sutil beso cesó Robin le miró dulcemente, aunque en la mirada de Martin sólo se denotaba intranquilidad, pero no le importaba eso a Robin, había logrado besar a una persona tan dulce que había llegado a su vida hacía menos de un día y eso se sentía maravilloso.

—Por favor vete—ordenó Martin de súbito usando esta vez un lado más imponente y se dio media vuelta para darle de nuevo la espalda y tratar de ignorarlo. A Robin le gustó también ese lado suspicaz de Martin.

—Nos vemos pronto, pequeño—dijo Robin con voz queda tocando su hombro y sonriendo de lado maliciosamente, cosa que Martin no pudo observar, seguía dándole la espalda y cruzó los brazos.

—Vete—dijo Martin secamente y volvió a zafarse de él—oh no volverás a verme—soltó Martin duramente, una etérea amenaza de su parte.

Robin volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. Pensó que conquistar a Martin le costaría un poco de trabajo después de todo y eso le resultó de pronto por de más interesante. Sin decir más palabra salió de ahí y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la habitación Martin cerró la puerta de un azote.

….

Volvía a caer el atardecer y la gente que pululaba las calles comenzaba a resguardarse en sus respectivos hogares.

—maldición, de nuevo debo ingeniármelas para conseguir agua y alimentos en este maldito lugar—dijo el rubio Martin sentado al borde de su improvisado camastro. Dentro de su habitación era lo único que tenía además de una caja de madera que hacía de buró. Martin estaba de bastante mal humor desde que Robin se había atrevido a besarle a mediodía. Se sentía usado y frustrado porque aunque su gusto se había inclinado siempre hacía los hombres sentía que Robin no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando y menos en esa nueva vida que estaba intentando vivir en este pueblo de Locksley, lejos de su tierra natal la cual ciertamente quedaba al sur de Inglaterra y de la cual estaba huyendo. Además Robin podía ser el máximo héroe de los pobres, la inspiración de muchos, niños y adultos, pero no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza puesto que sabía que Robin podía abusar de esa idolatría y jugar con sus sentimientos, de cualquier forma él podía tener a cualquiera y por tanto su relación ser reducida a un simple y frívolo capricho. ¿Cómo podía Robin fijarse en un simple chico menudo y enfermizo como él?

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde aquel incómodo incidente y Martin no podía quitar de su mente y de sus sensaciones aquel beso que Robin le había arrebatado. Se sentía molesto, tanto que había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo y ahora que casi había caído la noche al fin había recordado que debía alimentarse, no lo había hecho desde el desayuno, y sabía que lo necesitaba.

Cierto era que no conocía mucho del lugar y no sabía con qué peligros podría encontrarse pero se aventuró a salir a buscar algo que pudiera servirle de cena. Se puso encima una capucha y cubrió su rubia cabeza dorada con el gorro de la capucha para salir después en busca de algo, procurando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Caminó algunas calles hasta encontrarse con un sitio concurrido de vida nocturna, donde se escuchaba ajetreo de gente que se escuchaba que se estaban divirtiendo, se acercó y aunque dudó un poco se adentró en el lugar. Al entrar se encontró con un muy atiborrado lugar lleno de hombres grandes y fornidos que sin duda estaban embriagados de alcohol al punto de embrutecerse lo cual les provocaba reír y cantar en colectivo. Era una taberna. También había mujeres, atractivas en su mayoría, y mucha música. En un momento de pronto se desató una pelea entre dos de los hombres del lugar lo cual provocó una reacción en cadena que generó más peleas entre los presentes. Martin pensó que mejor era después de todo salir de ese sitio, nunca le había gustado pensar en la idea de estar dentro de una taberna pero justo cuando trató de escabullirse de entre el ajetreo un hombre fuerte y bastante alto se acercó a él para fastidiarlo.

—hola, pequeño—dijo el hombre toscamente fornido y con total atrevimiento condujo a Martin con sus manazas bruscamente contra el muro. Martin palideció, no supo cómo actuar o qué hacer ante el súbito e inesperado acto de aquel hombre, el tipo era demasiado grande y claramente más fuerte que él. Supo de inmediato que sus intenciones no podían ser buenas, no de esa forma en que rudamente le había acorralado contra la pared y peor aún a un lado de ellos varios hombres estaban peleando ya a golpes.

—por favor yo no…—alcanzó a musitar Martin, su temor incrementó cuando de pronto sintió como aquel rudo hombre le alzó, haciéndole subir sobre la barra.

—eres muy lindo, muchacho—dijo el hombre con voz lasciva y acto seguido comenzó a manosear todo el cuerpo del rubio obscenamente y con cierta desesperación. Martin se sintió terriblemente horrorizado, violentado y sin salida. Y nadie parecía querer auxiliarlo. Pensó que se vendría lo peor, sabía perfectamente que era lo que el tipejo de dos metros de altura y casi el doble de su peso en músculos le haría a continuación. Martin forcejó aterrorizado, a pesar de su gran desventaja no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer hasta el final por defender su cuerpo y su integridad. Sabía que el tipo le violaría y quizá incluso podría tener la salvajada de hacerlo ahí mismo.

Aunque Martin no quería hacerlo, gritó. Pero nadie se acercaba a auxiliarlo, por el contrario todos parecían estar atentos a las riñas que los otros hombres estaban teniendo a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!—gritó Martin ahogadamente, sintiendo como el hombretón comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones. Martin sintió que había transcurrido una eternidad y que nadie se atrevería a ayudarle a desafiar a ese enorme hombre.

— ¡déjalo en paz, maldito imbécil! —gritó mordazmente una enfurecida voz masculina después de golpear al violador fuertemente contra la cara. El hombre se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al piso pero pronto se incorporó y se volvió enfadado hacia aquel que se había atrevido a golpearle. Martin se incorporó también torpemente y se dio cuenta que quien se había atrevido a desafiar a su agresor era el mismo hombre apuesto que había conocido el día anterior, Guy of Gisborne, jamás podría olvidar ese nombre. Martin se sintió completamente aliviado y feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero se sintió mucho más feliz de que fuera él quien le había salvado de ese grandulón.

—¡A ver maldito imbécil, pelea como los hombres!—le desafió Gisborne haciendo seña de provocación para que se acercase a él a pelear a puño limpio, no importando si el hombretón era más grande y musculoso que él. El hombre furioso por haber sido interrumpido y golpeado se lanzó contra Gisborne iracundo e intentó golpearle en la cara pero Gisborne fue más hábil y se escabulló de sus puños para luego asestarle varios golpes en el estómago que lanzó con total frenesí al punto de dejarle sin aire de inmediato. Martin se bajó de la barra de inmediato y se volvió a abotonar el pantalón, atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos, Gisborne estaba peleando contra aquel gigante para defenderlo.

—bastardo infeliz, ¡¿cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos en alguien más menudo que tú?! —espetó Gisborne irascible y con total arrebato se lanzó de nuevo contra el hombre y le golpeó fuertemente en el mentón y en la nariz repetidamente hasta hacerlo tener un terrible aspecto sanguinolento debido a sus fuertes golpes contundentes. El resto de las personas presentes, ahora estaban divisando el espectáculo. Habían restado total importancia a las otras riñas.

El hombre fornido que había agredido a Martin ahora yacía en el piso sufriendo por la violencia con la que Gisborne había arremetido contra él, estaba totalmente derrotado. Gisborne se colocó encima de él con el propósito de seguir golpeándolo pero en ese momento Martin le detuvo con su voz implorando que había sido suficiente.

—Por favor Gisborne, ¡detente ya! —pidió Martin y le detuvo la mano. Gisborne, que tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el ceño prominentemente fruncido se detuvo ante su petición, aunque dudó un poco al principio. Al fin se incorporó y en ese momento Martin se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme—musitó Martin con trémula voz y Gisborne suspiró y le acarició el cabello para luego estrecharle desde la cintura.

—Es poco de lo que podía hacer por ti, evitar que se cometiera esa abominable injusticia—farfulló Gisborne con la respiración un poco agitada.

Martin alzó la mirada y se encontró con la azulina mirada de Gisborne, de nuevo volvía a encontrarse con tan profunda y melancólica mirada, una mirada tan serena y desafiante a la vez que le transmitían total seguridad. Gisborne le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su mentón con sutileza para perderse en su grisácea mirada.

Ambos salieron juntos de ahí hacia la frescura de la noche. Dentro de la taberna la gente volvió a la convivencia nocturna, luego de encargarse del hombre mal herido.

….

 **Nota final:** Okay, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo que ha sido como la introducción a esta historia que pretende ser por de más sensual, apasionada y enredosa :v

Ya verán en capítulos futuros como irá desarrollándose el lindo y sexy amor entre Gisborne y Martin uwu

Ahskas tan perfect!

Espero que sigan leyendo :3

Y el fan art (odio llamarlos así pero bueno) es mío, lo hice en septiembre de 2014 y pueden verlo completo en mi Deviantart Kiri-yami x)

O en mi Tumblr


	2. Inesperado refugio

_**Capítulo 2—Inesperado refugio**_

La noche en la aldea de Locksley justo acababa de caer y las campanas anunciaron el toque de queda. El cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro y los aldeanos que estaban bebiendo dentro de la taberna estaban yendo pronto a sus hogares.

Martin tiritaba de frío y también aún de miedo. Estaba terriblemente conmocionado por el nefasto incidente que había pasado hacía un rato. Gisborne al notarlo le ofreció abrigo con su chaqueta.

—lo siento, creo que ya es hora que me marche a mi casa. De nuevo te agradezco mucho por haberme salvado de ese salvaje, el tipo me tomó desprevenido. Ganas me quedaron de darle también una golpiza— masculló Martin un poco soslayado y con voz temblorosa, pero a pesar de su voz trémula Gisborne no pudo evitar sentirse admirado por su firme forma de hablar. Martin parecía ser sincero al expresar que habría estado dispuesto a golpear al tipo si tuviera la oportunidad pero reparó que a pesar de su temple impetuoso Martin era sumamente vulnerable. Afortunadamente había llegado él para salvarlo de un hecho tan infortunado.

Hubo un silencio breve, Gisborne se acercó más a él con el propósito de alzar delicadamente con su mano el rostro del perturbado rubio y cuando lo hizo Gisborne le sonrió con amabilidad para serenarlo. Martin se sonrojó.

—no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre que lo necesites estaré ahí para defenderte y ayudarte en lo que sea— farfulló el peli oscuro con suavidad.

Al escuchar su masculina y seductora voz susurrarle de esa manera tan cerca de su rostro, Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Deseó enormemente en ese momento que Gisborne no lo notara, no quería avergonzarse de ello más de lo que ya estaba.

—bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo. Eres muy amable y…dulce…—masculló e impulsivamente posó una de sus manos dócilmente sobre el brazo de Gisborne. Casi tuvo el deseo de estrujarlo un poco, pero se resistió pues aún no existía la suficiente confianza entre ellos. Hacerlo habría resultado ser muy osado.

—Pero seguramente aún tienes hambre…además te ves tan asustado—dijo Gisborne sin dejar de mirarlo de frente con especial atención. Martin reparó en que él tenía razón, estaba muy hambriento y debilitado, pero no quería causarle más molestias.

—oh…pero seguramente también no habrá un sitio donde comer, ya han dado el toque de queda— dijo Martin vacilante—y lo peor es que no sé cómo volver a la posada, ni siquiera sé por cuál camino debería andar…—añadió.

—lo sé, pero puedes venir a mi casa. Tengo comida que ofrecerte ahí, aunque no es mucha — dijo Gisborne seductoramente. Aunque trataba de evitarlo no podía evitarlo, Martin causaba ese efecto en él.

—oh ¿de verdad podrías hacer eso por mí? No sé cómo podría pagarte todas tus atenciones y todo lo que estás haciendo por mí— exclamó Martin con efusividad. Gisborne le dedicó otra afectuosa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no necesito que me lo pagues, lo hago con todo gusto— afirmó Gisborne apacible. En un momento se sintió tentado a acariciar la mejilla del rubio pero se resistió a ello. Pero no podía dejar de admirar su rostro y tampoco podía explicarse por qué el rubio le atraía tanto. Todo era tan extraño pero sumamente atrayente.

—Eres muy amable. De verdad ¡gracias! —Martin dijo contento pero luego continuó dubitativo—pero no puedo aceptar…no quiero causarte más molestias.

—No son molestias, no quiero que algo malo te pase en el camino a la posada la cual dijiste ni siquiera sabes en qué dirección se encuentra. En mi casa estarás seguro esta noche—dijo Gisborne directo.

Martin se sintió cohibido, nunca hubiera imaginado pasar la noche con un hombre como Gisborne pero la idea la entusiasmaba sobremanera.

—d-de acuerdo….—siseó el rubio casi inaudible.

—Bueno en ese caso debemos darnos prisa, el toque de queda ya ha comenzado y las calles se vuelven peligrosas— Gisborne notó en ese momento que los veladores de turno estaban comenzando a encender sus antorchas para comenzar a vigilar las calles. Además cada vez que pasaban junto a ellos les miraban con descontento.

—Tienes razón—respondió el rubio. Ya se había serenado un poco pero sus manos continuaban vacilantemente nerviosas.

—Vamos, mi casa no se encuentra demasiado lejos— dijo Gisborne y luego posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Martin generosamente para indicarle cual era la dirección que debían tomar. Martin sintió aquel contacto como un acto de protección, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pero que descubrió en ese momento que viniendo de parte de Gisborne resultaba ser demasiado agradable. Martin se dejó guiar. Caminaron ambos sobre una estrecha vereda que pudieron seguir gracias a que Gisborne llevaba consigo una pequeña antorcha. El resto del panorama estaba completamente en penumbra y algunos búhos ululaban no muy lejos sobre los árboles del bosque. Ruidos de hojas secas quebrándose bajo sus pisadas era lo único que lograba romper el silencio cerca de ellos.

Efectivamente no fue un camino muy largo el que tuvieron que recorrer y pronto llegaron a la nueva vivienda de Gisborne, que había terminado de construir hacía tan solo un par de semanas.

—Aquí es— Gisborne anunció e indicó a Martin amablemente el umbral de la rústica casa. Era una casa modesta construida con madera barata pero hecha de una estructura resistente. Solo un par de sus muros estaban construidos de adobe y la vivienda tenía dos niveles y un pequeño ático. Gisborne se había empeñado en construir una cabaña más acogedora que la que había tenido anteriormente, a pesar de que era mucho más sencilla.

—Muchas gracias, Guy— musitó el rubio un poco tímido y entró dentro de la casa cuando Gisborne amablemente le abrió la puerta. Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron al empujarla. Estando dentro de inmediato Gisborne encendió un par de velas que colocó sobre un par de candelabros para iluminar parcialmente el pequeño comedor que estaba conectado a la sala de estar mediante un pasillo. Martin se quitó la capucha y luego Gisborne le invitó cortésmente a tomar asiento en una de las sillas. Gisborne no tenía muchos muebles aún pero por el momento contaba con lo necesario.

—Tu casa es muy acogedora y se siente cálida— dijo Martin un poco más animoso. Gisborne le sonrió de lado, quedamente risible. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido a su nueva casa.

—me alegra que te guste— expresó Gisborne susurrante y se acercó a Martin con todo y vela en mano y la puso sobre la mesa junto a él.

— ¿vives solo? — inquirió Martin al fin, aunque ya lo suponía había hecho la cuestión con vacilación.

—sí, vivo solo y la casa en realidad es nueva. Acabo de construirla porque la anterior se incendió— respondió el peli oscuro. Martin pudo percibir en él un aire melancólico por lo que infirió en que probablemente era mejor no indagar mucho en el tema, al menos por el momento. Sintió pena de saber aquello.

—oh lo lamento… ¡pero esta nueva casa es muy buena! Y eso que con toda esta oscuridad no he podido verla bien ni mucho menos la fachada pero puedo notar que es agradable. Ya me dieron muchas más ganas de verla a la luz del día! — dijo Martin tratando de amenizar.

—ja, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Eres el primero que muestra un poco de interés por esta casa— expresó Gisborne tímido — pero bueno, no quiero ser un grosero, te invité a cenar y seguro estás muriendo de hambre. Iré a la cocina por algo, intentaré no demorar mucho— Gisborne se volvió hacia él de nuevo sonriente y luego fue a la cocina a buscar algo en su despensa.

—muchas gracias…Guy—dijo Martin, Gisborne pudo escucharlo desde la cocina la cual no quedaba muy distante. Escucharlo llamarle por su nombre le alegraba bastante pues casi nunca alguien lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Gisborne se apresuró para servirle una generosa cena. De su despensa sacó una hogaza de pan lóbrego hecho de una mezcla de trigo y centeno, queso de leche de cabra y un poco de sopa servida en un cuenco, pocas veces Gisborne cocinaba para él mismo y esa tarde afortunadamente lo había hecho. Mientras servía la sopa en el tazón se sintió confortado de saber que lo compartiría con tan agradable persona.

Gisborne llevó la cena a la mesa donde Martin le esperaba ansioso, pero no sólo por el hambre que sentía sino porque deseaba aprovechar cualquier segundo a lado de Gisborne. Martin lo tenía contemplado como un caballero y más que eso él veía a Gisborne como un príncipe, gallardo y finamente educado. Gisborne dejó la cena sobre el comedor, también se encargó de llevarle un jarro de agua y le sirvió un poco en vaso de barro. Y en ese momento disfrutó ver la expresión sonriente del rostro de Martin iluminada parcialmente por la ardiente luz de la vela.

— ¡se ve delicioso!, muchas gracias de nuevo, no tengo como pagártelo— dijo Martin efusivo. Gisborne notó el dorado cabello de Martin un poco alborotado, se había despeinado por completo durante el ataque osado de aquel hombre repugnante. Pensar en ello le enfadaba, pero Martin estaba sereno y su sonrisa cautivante eclipsaba esos sentimientos de repudio por el acto de aquel lascivo hombretón.

—muchas gracias, espero que te guste mi guiso. Le he añadido algunas especias a las verduras—dijo Gisborne comedido. Martin probó el primer bocado con la cuchara y su rostro denotó la delicia que sintió en su paladar. En verdad era muy buen estofado.

— ¡Me has dejado sorprendido! Eres un muy buen cocinero—exclamó el rubio efusivo. Gisborne sonrió de vuelta con timidez, se sintió avergonzado.

—Pues la verdad es que no suelo cocinar ni siquiera para mí…—dijo Gisborne.

— ¿En serio? Pues me alegra haber tenido el honor de degustar tu guiso en este aparatoso día y en este inesperado reencuentro—añadió el rubio y continuó comiendo la sopa.

—Tu cabello está todo despeinado— dijo Gisborne risible y Martin se avergonzó un poco, él tampoco había reparado en eso, no había un espejo donde mirarse de todos modos. Hubo una pausa y luego ambos rieron ante ello.

Martin degustó la cena con avidez, en verdad tenía mucha hambre pues no había probado alimento desde muy temprano por la mañana durante el ligero desayuno. Además el guiso que el mismo Gisborne había cocinado le había resultado delicioso en demasía y ahora estaba placenteramente satisfecho. Luego de terminar la cena charlaron un poco hasta que pronto les sorprendió la lluvia. Afuera las gotas y la briza comenzaron a golpear repetidamente las rejillas de madera de las ventanas

—Ahora está lloviendo mucho…—musitó Martin con voz trémula.

—pero ahora estás a salvo— expresó Gisborne susurrante.

—todo gracias a ti…— Martin sonrió— de verdad, si no hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo estaría secuestrado por ese hombre…él quería abusar de mí y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme— farfulló cabizbajo y turbio, temeroso— él quería…sodomizarme…—En ese momento Gisborne le acarició el hombro confortándolo.

—ya no pienses en ese bastardo. Y también quiero que sepas que siempre que lo necesites estaré dispuesto a ayudarte…— Gisborne le acarició también la espalda.

—me emociona mucho saber que puedo contar contigo. Yo también quiero ofrecerte mi entera amistad—dijo Martin dulcemente.

La tormenta empeoró y luego llegó el momento de dormir. Gisborne le condujo hacia su dormitorio que se encontraba arriba en la segunda planta. Martin subió tras él cautelosamente las escaleras, la madera rechinaba bajo sus pies. Gisborne iluminó el camino con el candelabro pero la luz de la vela era tenue y sumando a eso el hecho de que Gisborne era considerablemente más alto que Martin le tapaba la luz con su cuerpo por lo que Martin no podía seguir bien el camino y en un momento se atrevió a apoyarse sobre la espalda de peli oscuro para guiarse. Gisborne sintió el contacto amable de las manos de Martin posadas sobre su espalda y supo que era una sensación muy agradable. Gisborne nunca había solido tener tanto contacto corporal con otras personas desde que tenía memoria y ahora lo estaba teniendo continuamente con Martin en tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Estaba descubriendo al fin a sus 35 años lo bien que eso se sentía.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras las manos de Martin sobre su espalda parecieron aferrarse un poco más. Gisborne no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

—Aquí es el dormitorio Martin— dijo Gisborne con voz suavizada y tocó la espalda de Martin para hacerlo ingresar. El dormitorio tenía una cama de madera hecha con el total estilo medieval. Sobre la modesta cama estaba colocado un típico colchón de paja cubierto con sábanas de lana y lino. Alrededor de la cama, en la parte superior sobre el dosel, estaban colocadas un par de delgadas cortinas. En la habitación, además de la cama, había solo una pequeña mesa y un par de baúles cerrados.

—Tú dormirás aquí— pronunció Gisborne afectuoso y le sonrió— no es una cama de nobles, es una cama modesta típica del campo, pero te la ofrezco esta noche para que duermas bien. Espero que la encuentres cómoda— dijo.

Martin estaba contento y agradecido sobremanera por la gentileza de Gisborne y se acercó a la cama para observarla mejor.

— ¡oh, no importa! ¡Es una cama muy buena! De hecho hace mucho que no duermo en una— dijo el rubio recordando que efectivamente durante todo este tiempo desde su partida desde su reino había estado durmiendo frecuentemente en el piso e incluso a veces sin cobijo y a la intemperie. La cama que Gisborne le ofrecía le parecía en verdad maravillosa. Y al acercarse más pudo notar el fragante aroma de las hierbas que seguramente tenía entre el improvisado colchón. La gente de la edad Media solía usar lavanda, tanaceto y violetas azules pues debido a su fuerte aroma evitaban los insectos.

— ¿y dónde dormirás tú, Guy? — preguntó Martin con curiosidad, esperando a que Gisborne le respondiera que tenía otra grandiosa cama como esa en otra habitación contigua.

—Yo dormiré abajo en la sala de estar—respondió Gisborne un poco serio.

— ¿qué? ¿No tienes otra cama? ¿Dormirás en el suelo? —expresó el rubio extrañado.

—sí, dormiré en el suelo. Llevaré una cobija de lana y listo. Buenas noches, Martin—Gisborne se despidió y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación Martin alcanzó a detenerlo.

— ¡espera! ¡No puedo permitirte eso! ¡No puedo permitir que tú duermas en el suelo duro y frío mientras yo disfruto de tu cálida cama! —espetó sin dejar de detenerlo por el brazo.

—No te preocupes Martin, tú eres mi invitado y debo tener el mejor trato cordial contigo, eso incluye ofrecerte mi cama por esta noche— Gisborne habló amablemente y sin arrogancia. Pero Martin estaba un poco avergonzado de tener que ocupar su cama y decidió insistir.

— ¡no, de ninguna manera! ¡Puedo dormir yo en el piso! — exclamó el rubio mirándolo determinante a los ojos. La vela que Gisborne tenía en la mano se consumía.

—Ahora soy yo quien debe protestar ante tal propuesta. No podría dejar que mi invitado duerma en el suelo. Sería totalmente egoísta y descortés de mi parte—dijo el peli oscuro.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué no mejor los dos dormimos en la cama?— Martin se atrevió a proponer al fin. Esa audacia de su parte le hizo sonrojar un poco, aunque no sabía si Gisborne podría notarlo con la poca luz que iluminaba la vela. Gisborne rio divertido, le gustaba la forma temeraria de ser del pequeño rubio y ciertamente jamás imaginó que alguien como él le estuviera proponiendo compartir el lecho.

—Ja, me alegra tu forma de pensar—dijo Gisborne sin dejar de sonreír divertido— pero no me parece demasiado correcto. Tú pareces ser un chico sensible, de buenos modales y como puedes notar, yo soy un tipo rudo, malo—declaró.

— ¿Y eso es lo que te detiene?— dijo Martin desafiante y estrujó con más firmeza el brazo de Gisborne del cual aún estaba sujeto —vamos, no tiene nada de malo que dos chicos duerman juntos, creo que sería malo si fuésemos hombre y mujer pero en este caso…bueno el hecho es que no quiero que duermas en el maldito piso!—habló Martin firmemente. Su gran poder de convencimiento logró hacer que Gisborne aceptara la propuesta, aunque seguía divirtiéndole demasiado la idea.

—jaja de acuerdo, tienes razón. Vamos entonces a dormir ya que la vela está por terminarse y seguramente ya es muy tarde—propuso.

Martin sonrió y estrujó un poco más el brazo de Gisborne con camaradería.

—Bien, vamos— dijo el rubio satisfecho.

Gisborne cerró la puerta de la habitación y mientras lo hacía, Martin se despojó un poco de sus ropas para quedar vestido únicamente con la camisa de lino delgado que llevaba debajo. Colgó su ropa sobre unos clavos que estaban sobre la pared y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Al observarlo Gisborne se percató de que sus botas no eran muy baratas, no parecían ser el tipo de botas de un agricultor o el de un mercader de estatus un poco más alto, parecían sin duda ser botas de un cuero más caro y menos usual, incluso la hechura denotaba que habían sido hechos dentro de un taller más prestigioso que cualquiera de los que había conocido. Pero Martin venía desde las tierras de Londres y Gisborne pensó que seguramente en dichos lares las cosas tenían mucha mayor calidad que en Locksley y Nottingham. Luego de quitarse las botas, Martin dejó al descubierto que llevaba puesto un pantalón completo que le cubría totalmente los pies y de un color vivo, y eso sin duda era muestra de que su estatus era alto. Gisborne se sintió intrigado ¿Entonces Martin pertenecía a la nobleza?

—No sabía que en Londres los aldeanos vistieran con pantalones completos y de un color tan carmín como ese— expresó Gisborne provocativo, él también comenzaba a desvestirse para dormir. Luego de descalzarse Gisborne comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero negro.

—ah, yo tampoco sabía que en el corazón de Inglaterra un aldeano cualquiera vistiera tanto cuero y además tan negro. Creí que eso sólo podían hacerlo los nobles— exclamó Martin astuto y también provocativo pues además a él también le había resultado sumamente extraña e inusual la vestimenta de Gisborne.

—bueno, yo no soy un noble, pero tuve ciertos privilegios por…estar a la orden del castillo. Ya no lo estoy más porque ahora Nottingham ni siquiera tiene un sheriff ni orden al mando, pero me gusta vestir así y no deseo dejar de hacerlo—respondió Gisborne con su masculina grave voz suavizada.

Martin se sorprendió sobremanera de ello. Al fin el atractivo Gisborne le había revelado la causa y eso fue algo que el rubio jamás imaginó porque ni siquiera podía pensar en el rango de los servicios en el castillo.

—entonces ¿cuál era tu labor ahí? — inquirió con gran curiosidad.

—Ser el perro del sheriff— expresó Gisborne con aspereza. Martin se cohibió un poco ante ello. El semblante de Gisborne de pronto se volvió demasiado serio, probablemente porque al decir eso recordó con pena todo lo que había pasado y los motivos que lo habían obligado, de cierta manera, a terminar aceptando ese cargo.

Permaneció un breve lapso silencioso en la habitación. Martin terminó de desvestirse para sentirse cómodo al dormir y Gisborne terminó de quitarse la ropa de encima hasta quedar sólo vestido en ropa interior. Buscó en el baúl un pantalón de lino ligeramente holgado para dormir. Al verlo así semidesnudo Martin vio por primera vez su grandiosa y fornida figura, pensó que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado bajo toda esa ropa de cuero negro que vestía. El masculino cuerpo de Gisborne estaba musculoso y no podía evitar dejar de admirarlo enteramente. Martin casi pudo sentir su pulso incrementar debido al embelesamiento. Su excitación creció más cuando Gisborne al fin se acercó a la cama junto a él para meterse entre las sábanas. Martin ya estaba recostado sobre la cama para ese entonces. El olor dulce de la lavanda subió agradablemente por el rostro de Martin cuando hundió su rubia cabeza contra la almohada la cual también estaba cubierta de lino. Y luego sintió el calor del cuerpo de Gisborne acostarse junto al suyo, acurrucarse. Gisborne apagó la vela que había colocado sobre la mesa junto a la cama justo cuando la mecha estaba a punto de terminar de consumirse en el candelabro.

—buenas noches Martin, duerme bien— musitó Gisborne recostado a su lado. Martin sonrió para sí mismo una expresión de emoción exacerbada oculta por la inexorable oscuridad. Temió por un momento que Gisborne pudiese notar su excitación. Martin podía escuchar la respiración de Gisborne cerca de él.

—Buenas noches Guy, gracias…por todo— respondió el rubio en un susurro amable y pronto se quedó dormido.

Gisborne se sintió también emocionado, porque aunque había compartido la cama con otras muchas personas, todas aquellas veces habían sido con mujeres y para fines carnales. Esta vez era distinto, pero no podía dejar de disfrutarlo. La compañía de Martin le hacía sentir demasiado bien, menguaba su cotidiana soledad. Finalmente era una buena noche para dormir bien acompañado.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir afuera el clima era un poco frío. La lluvia caída durante la noche había provocado que la sensación térmica se sintiera incluso peor. Martin se despertó cuando el cielo recién comenzaba a clarearse y escucho fuera el trino de los pájaros. No sabía si aún continuaba lloviendo pero supuso que no. Contra su espalda pudo sentir de nuevo el cálido cuerpo de Gisborne contra el suyo y recordó las circunstancias que le habían llevado a dormir en la misma cama que él.

Martin dejó pasar algunos minutos antes de incorporarse al fin. El colchón de paja resultaba ser bastante cómodo, sin duda Gisborne lo había rellenado muy bien pero Martin pensó que lo mejor era marcharse pronto y no seguir causando molestias a alguien que había sido tan amable y considerado con él como lo había sido Gisborne.

Cuando Martin estaba sentado al borde d la cama en disposición de comenzar a calzarse, Gisborne despertó y aún soñoliento se percató de lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

—oh buenos días pequeño amigo forastero— pronunció Gisborne con voz ronca y luego se frotó los ojos para terminar de espabilarse. Martin volteó a verlo de reojo y le sonrió.

—buenos días Guy, ¿qué tal dormiste? — inquirió Martin. Cuando Gisborne se incorporó en su lugar la sábana de lino se deslizó por sus piernas dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Martin fijó la mirada en sus abdominales por un instante sin poder evitarlo y entonces recordó que había dormido junto a ese hombre sumamente atractivo y semidesnudo no solo bajo el mismo techo sino junto a él en el mismo lecho. Martin no pudo evitar avergonzarse internamente y sonrojarse como un tomate, Gisborne le gustaba mucho.

— _¡oh Dios, sus abdominales!, ¡sus pectorales, esos brazos!…y su mirada intimidante_ — pensó Martin para sus adentros con gran emoción, pero trató de disimularlo en todo momento— _este hombre es tan guapo y varonil._

Gisborne bostezó un poco y estiró los músculos de los brazos.

—Dormí bien, fue un buen sueño reparador—respondió Gisborne al fin. Pensó que tal vez dormir junto al rubio había sido lo que había dado tan buen resultado.

—No habrías dormido así de bien si hubieses dormido en el piso— dijo el rubio sagaz aunque de soslayo, la voz de Gisborne terminó de derretir su emoción. Martin no pudo evitar sentir un placentero cosquilleo dentro de su estómago y sabía que podría ruborizarse en cualquier momento. Sintió que no podía verle a la cara en ese instante.

—pues…tienes razón. Te lo agradezco mucho por convencerme— Gisborne rio un poco y acto seguido posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Martin casi por inercia. Desde ese ángulo podía apreciar mejor el cabello rubio de su nuca y notó que a pesar de la poca luz matutina su dorada cabellera brillaba hermosamente. Esa cabellera rubia le fascinaba. Durante toda su vida había visto a innumerables personas con el pelo así de rubio pero en ninguna se veía tan gloriosamente bien como lo hacía en el pequeño foráneo.

Martin no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco ante tal contacto sutil.

—no podía dejar que me héroe durmiera en el rígido suelo, sobre todo cuando tiene esta cama tan buena. En verdad pasé muy buena noche aquí, se descansa muy bien en ella—dijo Martin con suave voz. Gisborne pensó que el tono de voz que Martin estaba usando en ese momento era bastante dulce y tierno. Además le había llamado 'héroe'. Gisborne sonrió lánguidamente.

—y yo nunca hubiera podido pensar que propondrías que ambos durmiésemos en la misma cama— dijo Gisborne y acarició con mayor intención el brazo de Martin.

—ja bueno…la verdad es que fue muy bueno también porque así pasé menos frío, aunque debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie…—farfulló dubitativo, pero era verdad. Gisborne se incorporó un poco y dio un breve suspiro.

—oh yo tampoco lo estoy, nunca lo estuve. Pero contigo no fue algo que me disgustara, en absoluto—afirmó.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo creer que alguien como tú pueda vivir solo, es que eres tan amable y fuerte. Cualquiera pensaría que estás casado y has formado una familia— habló Martin mientras terminaba de ajustarse las botas.

—no es algo que realmente yo no haya deseado, pero la vida y ciertas circunstancias me han mantenido solitario, pero ya me he acostumbrado a ello de todos modos— admitió Gisborne mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se puso de pie y sin querer le dio la espalda a Martin. El rubio volteó a verlo y observó la desnuda espalda de Gisborne detalladamente. La misma espalda en la cual se había apoyado la noche anterior ahora con la luz del día que poco a poco iluminaba la habitación. Martin se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y sensual que era la espalda de Gisborne, deseó tocarla, acariciarla pero también se dio cuenta que tenía algunas cicatrices que parecían ser un poco recientes.

—imagino entonces que la vida de un señor al mando del Sheriff no es algo fácil. Seguro has tenido que combatir mucho— expresó el rubio con suavidad, aún embelesado con la espalda del peli oscuro. Mientras Gisborne abría un poco las rejillas de madera de la ventana para permitir que la luz entrase más a la habitación. Al abrir la ventana la fresca briza de afuera chocó contra su rostro. Los pájaros volvieron a trinar.

Pero antes de que hubiera respuesta de parte de Gisborne, éste se detuvo un momento para observar el paisaje y la aldea a su alrededor.

—es una vida solitaria, vacía, eso es todo…el resto no me importa de todos modos—respondió Gisborne un poco serio y luego se acercó a uno de los baúles para tomar una camiseta negra y vestirse con ella.

— ¿eso quiere decir que no te importa vivir solo? ¿Compartir tu vida con alguien? ¿Formar una familia? — inquirió el rubio curioso. Terminó de vestirse, ya estaba de pie. Luego Martin se acercó un poco hacia Gisborne, quien aún estaba de espaldas a él.

—una vez quise hacerlo, casarme y tener una familia con cierta persona a quien yo siempre consideré especial…pero…bueno nada ocurrió, esa persona nunca me correspondió. Pero ya no importa, ha quedado en el pasado—el semblante e Gisborne se volvió claramente melancólico y Martin no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Notó bien la tristeza en las palabras de Gisborne.

—oh lo siento…no quise ser importuno— se excusó el rubio— pero bueno Guy, aún no conozco mucho de ti pero tú pareces ser un gran hombre, sensible y amable. Estoy seguro que un día encontrarás a alguien que sepa valorar cada una de tus cualidades y sé que ese sentimiento será mutuo— dijo Martin con sinceridad y le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…—musitó Gisborne. Terminó de abotonarse la camisa. La voz de Gisborne jamás dejaba de sonar demasiado seductora y Martin no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante ello de nuevo.

— ¿de verdad? — respondió el rubio con vacilación nerviosa, la mirada de Gisborne estaba fija sobre él mientras de nuevo le sonreía.

—Martin…en verdad, eres la primera persona que cree eso de mí. Nadie nunca me ha tenido consideración, de hecho todo mundo cree que yo soy un maldito o algo así. Por eso agradezco mucho que me tengas en ese concepto, aunque como tú mismo lo has dicho, aún no nos conocemos mucho y quizá pronto te des cuenta del verdadero tipo de hombre que soy. La gente de Locksley me tiene miedo y repudio— Gisborne se expresó con suma seriedad y algo de severidad por lo cual Martin se sintió un poco intimidado, pero a pesar de eso no podía creer nada de eso, a pesar de lo dicho por el mismo Gisborne, Martin seguía notando que Gisborne era un hombre sensible, de hecho pensó que Gisborne era el hombre más amable y sensible que había conocido nunca.

— ¡oh, vamos! No te creo. Además no está bien que tú mismo creas eso. Tal vez el resto de la gente es muy tonta para no darse cuenta de que eres muy buen hombre. Yo lo veo en ti—declaró el rubio tratando de alentarlo. Gisborne rio, Martin era un tipo jovial, determinante y empecinado, algo que quizá a él le hacía falta. Deseaba poder seguir conociéndolo y compartir momentos como ese.

—jaja, me agradas demasiado pequeño forastero—dijo Gisborne riendo modestamente.

—a mí también, así que será muy interesante entablar una amistad contigo, si me lo permites—dijo Martin con coquetería.

—por supuesto que sí— Gisborne realmente se sentía emocionado por esa nueva relación con el rubio y pensó que a decir verdad nunca antes había tenido a alguien a quien realmente considerar amigo.

Bajaron del dormitorio hasta el comedor. Martin siguió con el propósito de marcharse pronto pero Gisborne le convenció de que se quedara también a desayunar.

—puedo ofrecerte un poco de avena y pan de centeno. Me queda bastante y me daría mucho gusto compartirlo contigo— le propuso Gisborne con amabilidad.

—oh, muchas gracias, pero no puedo dejar que lo prepares todo tú solo. Permíteme ayudarte— dijo Martin animoso y Gisborne accedió. Fueron a la cocina y Gisborne encendió el fuego sobre la estufa de piedra central de su cocina y colocó sobre el trípode una olla con la avena.

—Veo que eres hábil con la cocina—pronunció Martin tratando de hacer énfasis en ese cumplido.

—jaja ¿en serio tú crees? Bueno debo decir que usualmente no cocino, como te dije vivo solo y he tenido ciertas comodidades. Pero cuando era niño tenía que cuidar de mi hermana pequeña y de mí mismo cuando quedamos huérfanos por lo que una de las cosas que tuve que aprender fue hacer todo tipo de quehaceres domésticos. Uno debe de aprender a sobrevivir— respondió Gisborne mientras movía el contenido de la pequeña olla con un cucharón hecho de caucho.

—pues…eso es muy bueno. Pero entonces ¿tienes una hermana? ¿En dónde está ella ahora? — inquirió el rubio curioso por saber.

—Muerta— la voz de Gisborne sonó apagada. Gisborne prefirió concentrarse en la preparación de la avena.

—oh lo siento, no lo sabía, creo que he sido un impertinente— se excusó Martin. Supo entonces que Gisborne era un hombre lleno de secretos y eso despertó en él mayor curiosidad y deseo de conocerlo más. También pensó que la vida difícil de Gisborne era la causa de su actual soledad.

—no te preocupes, a decir verdad ella se convirtió en una arpía—dijo Gisborne con dureza.

Gisborne le contó a Martin toda la historia de su difícil infancia hasta el último encuentro que había tenido con su hermana en el castillo, cuando ella estaba cegada por el poder del castillo e incluso le había encerrado en las mazmorras. Gisborne le sirvió la avena recién hecha en un cuenco de madera y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

—lamento que la avena no sea muy espesa, pero al menos el pan de centeno es bueno. Lo compré ayer y es de buena cosecha, no es algo de mala calidad— dijo Gisborne con suavizada voz.

Martin no podía quejarse de nada, de hecho aquel desayuno también le apetecía demasiado, mucho más que el que había degustado en el campamento de Robin Hood la mañana anterior. El desayuno que Robin Hood y su compañía le habían ofrecido había sido muy bueno pero el de esta mañana en especial era dulce y Gisborne lo había preparado especialmente para él.

—oh no hay problema alguno, ¡es el mejor desayuno que he tenido desde hace semanas! Realmente eres una persona que me sorprende mucho—exclamó Martin con total sinceridad.

Gisborne se cohibió un poco el cumplido de Martin, siempre lograba cautivarlo de alguna manera, y le hacía muchos cumplidos, muchos más de los que había tenido en toda su vida. Martin siempre parecía ser un tipo muy dulce e inocente lo viera por donde lo viera.

Ambos degustaron el alimento matutino y Gisborne continuó hablándole acerca de su pasado. Casi nunca hablaba de ello pero con Martin se sentía extrañamente confiado, con él lograba exponer todas sus inquietudes incluido el hecho de que él mismo había obligado a su hermana a casarse con un adinerado señor noble con el fin de que ella tuviera una vida mejor, aún si eso había sido cuando Isabella tenía doce años. Luego le habló sobre su ascenso al servicio del castillo y al final le habló también de Robin Hood. Pero en todo momento evitó hablar sobre Marian.

Gisborne le habló un poco sobre su rivalidad con Robin Hood en cuanto a disputas del castillo, del robo de dinero de la banda de forajidos de Robin y de la aldea, pero no le habló sobre su rivalidad en el amor.

—oh, ¡Robin Hood! Yo he conocido a Robin Hood en persona! — confesó el rubio sorprendido. Gisborne se sorprendió aún más que él por enterarse que le conocía y se sintió intrigado.

— ¿de verdad? — inquirió Gisborne ligeramente ceñudo.

—sí, lo conocí cuando recién llegué a Locksley. Él me ayudó porque yo estaba perdido en el bosque cuando estaba a punto de anochecer. Es un tipo enérgico y amable— expresó Martin aunque de pronto recordó cual había sido el último comportamiento atrevido que Robin había tenido hacia él dentro de la pensión la tarde anterior y se avergonzó un poco para sus adentros. Pero no iba a hablar de ello y menos iba a mencionárselo a Gisborne.

—Es un tipo amable con todo mundo menos conmigo— Gisborne refunfuñó un poco— todos en la aldea y los alrededores le aman pero yo lo detesto— expresó. Gisborne descubrió en ese momento que a pesar de la especie de camaradería que había tenido con Robin en las últimas semanas nunca podría disiparse del todo su antipatía hacia él. Sin duda le era fácil odiarlo.

—Bueno no le conozco mucho, pero creo que él es un buen tipo—agregó Martin.

—él siempre nos dio muchos problemas en el castillo, y sobre todo a mí me…ganó algo. Pero bueno, un capricho de la vida nos hizo descubrir hace relativamente poco que ambos compartimos un hermano en común—afirmó Gisborne con cierta rigidez.

Martin se asombró de tal confesión y luego Gisborne le contó también toda la historia de Archer, el medio hermano de él y Robin.

—oh Guy, eres un hombre amable y además lleno de misterios. ¡Me siento muy admirado de ti y debo confesarlo! — exclamó Martin cuando Gisborne terminó de contarle toda la historia. De nuevo el rubio provocó en él la timidez.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Martin salió de la vivienda de Gisborne para dirigirse hacia la pensión, seguramente la casera del lugar se estaría preguntando qué había pasado con el joven rubio y por qué no había pasado la noche ahí.

Estando en el umbral de la vivienda y luego de decir adiós a Gisborne, Martin no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el impulso de inclinarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el rostro de Gisborne y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, algo totalmente inusual en un chico pero que a Gisborne no le desagradó de ninguna manera. Aquel sutil acto afectivo de parte del rubio le sorprendió sobremanera y si cualquier otro chico se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo y no Martin, sin duda Gisborne le habría empujado fuertemente con repudio pero en el caso de Martin no podía ser así y ni él mismo tenía explicación para eso. Por el contrario permaneció inmutable y atónito ante ello y la vergüenza le invadió internamente.

—oh lo siento, no debí…es sólo que…— Martin trató de excusarse desviando tímidamente la mirada, temió por un instante que Gisborne le reprendiera.

—no te preocupes, son nimiedades. Realmente no me molesta así que está bien— masculló el peli oscuro y entonces acarició su rubio cabello un breve instante.

—no suelo hacer eso con cualquiera, nunca lo hago, pero ¡estoy tan agradecido contigo por todo! —expresó Martin sincero y un poco efusivo, sus pies vacilaron un poco en el suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecer, y bueno ahora sabes dónde puedes encontrarme siempre que necesites ayuda— declaró Gisborne sinceramente y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Bajo la luz del sol matutino pudo volver a ver la claridad de los grisáceos ojos de Martin y luego se aproximó para besar levemente un mechón de su cabello dorado.

—Lo siento, ahora he sido yo quien no ha podido resistirse —Gisborne habló susurrante y luego hizo una pausa antes de continuar –que tengas muy buen día pequeño forastero.

Martin llegó a la posada donde estaba hospedándose. La casera del lugar no le cuestionó nada y de hecho ni siquiera le puso mucha atención. Martin se dirigió a su habitación donde estaban sus cosas, las cuales no eran demasiadas ni valiosas.

Se le ocurrió divisar un momento por la ventana y se dio cuenta que desde ahí podía ver la casa de Gisborne, un poco sobresaliente entre las demás. Abajo en las calles los aldeanos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas.

Luego de un rato Martin decidió salir a caminar un poco para conocer más el lugar y también para buscar alguna nueva ocupación, pero sobre todo salió con el propósito de buscar el río para bañarse ahí. Pasó fuera de algunas tiendas y puestos de humildes comerciantes y en un momento no pudo evitar escuchar que algunas personas estaban conversando en voz alta. Parecían molestos. Martin se detuvo un poco cuando escuchó que esas personas mencionaban a Gisborne.

—ese tipo tan ruin ha terminado de construir su casa, ahora que comenzarán a reconstruir el castillo seguramente lo asignarán a él como Sheriff—dijo una de las aldeanas.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese tipo pueda hacer, a diferencia del otro que era un sarcástico Gisborne es un tipo que actúa con sangre fría y sin tapujos— comentó otra.

—No podré perdonarle jamás que haya asesinado a uno de mis hijos con su propia espada, de esa manera tan cruel!—declaró una tercera persona con voz lastimera.

—Pero Robin Hood siempre nos ayudará a defendernos del sheriff, sea Gisborne o cualquier otro bastardo—anunció otro aldeano con imponente voz.

Martin disimuló que estaba no interesado en escuchar esa conversación pero internamente estaba atónito e incrédulo ante tales comentarios. El Gisborne que él conocía no le había mostrado ni un ápice de crueldad ni maldad. Se negaba a creerles, pero esos aldeanos seguían revelando siniestras cosas.

Luego de escuchar un poco más de los reclamos de esa gente, Martin se retiró del lugar indignado. No quería seguir escuchando más de ese asunto.

El rubio caminó por toda la vereda fuera de la aldea cuando ya era medio día y disfrutó de los sonidos de la naturaleza durante el trayecto. Ya antes había ido a bañarse al río en varias ocasiones por lo que comenzaba a habituarse al lugar. Se desvistió casi en su totalidad y dejó sus pertenencias en la orilla del río mientras se sumergía cautelosamente en las aguas que no eran muy corrientes ni profundas en esa parte del arroyo.

Sintió la frescura del agua hacer contacto contra su piel desnuda y divisó con cautela a su alrededor cuidando que nadie extraño estuviera cerca. Lo cierto era que a pesar de que ahora estaba lejos de su verdadero hogar del cual venía huyendo la sensación de persecución seguía perturbándolo a veces. Luego de echar un rápido vistazo y sentirse seguro se relajó en las aguas de la lenta corriente. En ese momento pensó en Gisborne y en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que lo había conocido el día anterior. Sin duda Gisborne le gustaba mucho y ahora también tenía en total consideración que Gisborne no era un tipo malo como todos los aldeanos o afirmaban.

Recordó todas las veces que Gisborne le había sonreído amable y la timidez que había logrado percibir en los orbes de sus azulados ojos, una mirada profunda que revelaba su sinceridad pero también el vacío que menguaba su vida.

—Esa mirada no puede ser la de alguien cruel y despiadado como dicen esas personas—dijo Martin para sí mismo.

El rubio terminó de bañarse en el río luego de un rato y entonces se acercó a la orilla para vestirse. Pero cuando logró alcanzar la orilla se percató con angustia que sus pertenencias no estaban.

—¡oh, mierda!, ¡se acaban de robar mis cosas! ¡Vaya gentuza! No creo que quieran vestirse con mis harapos a menos que quieran gastarme una broma! —expresó Martin refunfuñando pero otra parte de su mente se llenaba de miedo pues tampoco podía olvidarse de que la noche anterior aquel repugnante tipo había estado a punto de sodomizarlo y además no era la primera vez que un hombre lo hacía. Martin sabía perfectamente que él ejercía atracción sexual ante los hombres que muchas veces incluso lo negaban pero que no podían ocultar sus deseos lascivos hacia él.

Martin no podía hacer nada para cubrirse, estaba prácticamente desnudo aunque una delgada tela de lino alrededor de su cintura le cubría un poco. Pero aún con ese retazo de tela tapando sus partes íntimas, Martin estaba completamente vulnerable. El pánico y la exasperación estaban invadiéndolo en incremento, pero a pesar de que intentó buscar su ropa rápidamente no lograba encontrarla, hasta que una voz que le resultó familiar le llamó desde la copa de un árbol.

—imaginé que iba a encantarse venir a bañarte al río—dijo la voz desde el árbol que no parecía estar muy lejos de donde Martin estaba. Martin volteó a ver de dónde venía la voz y entonces lo divisó. Era Robin quien burlonamente le mostraba a Martin sus ropas en la mano.

— ¡así que fuiste tú quien osó hurtar mis harapos! — protestó Martin contra él.

—Jaja, sólo quería gastarte una pequeña broma—especificó Robin risible para justificarse. Acto seguido bajó de la copa del árbol y se aproximó hacia Martin para regresarle sus ropas.

—¡Pues no me resultó gracioso en lo más mínimo! ¡Comenzaba a asustarme! — espetó Martin y eso era cierto aunque Robin no lo creyó porque él ignoraba el incidente en la taberna la noche anterior y por lo tanto Robin creyó que Martin sólo le estaba siguiendo el juego.

—me encanta verte enojado— dijo Robin aún burlón — y ahora también desnudo— su voz se entonó en coquetería descarada y Martin pudo sentir la mirada curiosa de Robin fijarse sobre él.

—Deja de ser tan descarado—farfulló Martin avergonzado, en ese momento recordó lo que Robin se había atrevido a hacerle la tarde anterior. Recordó aquel beso arrebatado. Se avergonzó.

Martin bufó un poco y luego comenzó a vestirse con sus raídas ropas. Robin no dejó de mirarlo con interés mientras se vestía. En ese momento Robin notó algo que había eludido la última vez, las ropas de Martin no parecían ser las de un campesino o un mercader, las ropas de Martin aunque raídas y gastadas aún denotaban su original color vívido que sólo la nobleza se permitía tener y también las costuras de sus ropas parecían haberse confeccionado en un taller sofisticado. Martin comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, los botones eran de peltre que ni siquiera era un peltre cualquiera. Robin se sintió enormemente intrigado por saber si acaso Martin pertenecía a la nobleza pero prefirió indagar en ello poco a poco.

 _¿Martin estará huyendo de su reino?_

—lo siento pequeño forastero, es que es inevitable para mí hacerlo. Entiende que no es muy común encontrarse con chicos tan interesantes como tú…—dijo Robin e intentó tocar la mejilla de Martin pero el rubio lo esquivó sin querer, pues puso su atención en calzarse con las botas y se agachó. Robin se percató que las botas de Martin también eran de una hechura sofisticada.

— ¿de verdad? —inquirió Martin alzando la mirada hacia él

—hey, ¡no me imaginaba que en Londres hicieran tan buen calzado! El calzado de los aldeanos aquí es muy sencillo— pronunció Robin al fin, buscando así la manera de iniciar el cuestionamiento acerca de la real procedencia de Martin.

Pero Martin no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada de su verdadera huida y tendría que zanjar el tema desviándolo hacia otro, incluso si para conseguirlo tuviera que seguir las bromas de Robin y su empecinado coqueteo hacia él.

—oh sí, lo hacen, deberías visitar los magníficos talleres que hay allí un día— propuso Martin sarcástico y luego se incorporó y le miró de frente para esbozarle una amable sonrisa.

—Debe ser el paraíso ahí entonces— dijo Robin coqueto. Martin notó que él tenía la intención de acercársele y hacer contacto corporal.

—pues no, la verdad no lo es. Tiene muchas cosas malas también. Pero bueno, no imaginaba encontrarte por estos lares… ¿o es que acaso has sido tú quien ha estado acechándome? — dijo Martin con determinación.

—Jaja ¡no seas tan duro conmigo! Solo pasaba por aquí, me gusta el río, y luego te vi. Y ha sido una muy grata sorpresa encontrarnos de nuevo, aunque sinceramente yo estaba pensando hacerte una visita en la posada— dijo Robin más atrevido.

—Pues en verdad me diste un tremendo susto, creí que era un malhechor que trataba de hacerme daño— confesó el rubio un poco apenado.

—Jamás permitiría que alguien te haga daño— habló Robin con suavidad y entonces se inclinó un poco más hacia él para ver su rostro de cerca, tratando de que de esa manera Martin se sintiera seguro de su presencia. Pero no podía estarlo de la misma manera en que se sentía estando a lado de Gisborne, porque a diferencia de Gisborne, Martin aún no había visto a Robin en acción salvándole la vida y ofreciéndole las mismas cálidas atenciones que Gisborne había tenido hacia él. Lo pensó por un instante pero luego reparó en que no estaba bien comparar a ambos hombres pues así como Gisborne le gustaba y le parecía un hombre amable, Robin seguramente también tenía muchas cualidades a pesar de que era un tipo tan efusivo.

—muchas gracias por eso Robin, créeme que siempre lo tendré en cuenta.

Aquella tarde fue mucho menos tediosa que la anterior. Martin pasó un rato en compañía de Robin conversando de diversas cosas y toda la charla fue amena. Pero luego Robin tuvo que ir a atender los asuntos que tenía propuestos para ese día y dejó a Martin en la posada.

Cuando Robin le dijo adiós a Martin no se atrevió a robarle un beso de nuevo para no disgustarlo aunque él se moría de ganas, pero sí le acarició los hombros con desembozo.

—Nos vemos pronto pequeño forastero—dijo Robin con finura. Martin le sonrió.

—jaja deja de llamarme pequeño, por si no lo sabías estoy cerca de llegar a los treinta años—dijo Martin jocoso.

—¿en serio? ¿La misma edad que yo? Wow, es que te ves tan lindo y adorable! Creí que recién habías llegado a los veinte y que yo estaba siendo un asaltacunas—Robin no pudo evitar reír incrédulo.

— ¿asaltacunas? —Martin frunció una ceja, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—oh bueno tengo veintiocho años pero estoy cerca así que de pequeño no tengo nada, ni de adorable tampoco.

—sí que lo eres—Robin insistió risible.

Luego de eso Martin subió a su habitación rentada. Tendría que aprovechar el lugar mientras pudiera pagarlo pues no podía darse el lujo de gastar todos sus ahorros que había traído consigo desde su reino natal. Se sentó frente a la pequeña ventana y buscó con la vista la casa de Gisborne. Se sentía de pronto obsesionado con él. Al contemplarla por un rato notó que fuera de la casa estaban algunos caballos y guardias reales alzando algunos estandartes. Al observar mejor notó que Gisborne estaba hablando con ellos.

En casa de Gisborne habían llegado guardias comandados por un señor Feudal proveniente de la baronía occidental con el propósito de hacer a Gisborne un importante anuncio.

—se ha terminado la reconstrucción del castillo de Nottingham y el nuevo Sheriff a cargo pronto arribará para establecer el orden. El nuevo Sheriff sabe de ti y está realmente interesado en tenerte bajo su mando sin represalias debido a que ayudaste a Robin Hood a invadir el castillo y causar su inminente destrucción. El nuevo Sheriff quiere que trabajes como su mano derecha pues sabe que tienes una buena formación marcial y que eres un hombre de sangre fría— anunció el señor Feudal con voz imponente y déspota, montado desde su caballo.

Gisborne se sintió fastidiado por la inesperada visita pero sobre todo por el anunciamiento. Pero en su mente su decisión ante ello se convirtió en una dualidad de ideas. Una parte de él mantenía el repudio hacia el reino, la nobleza y el mando tirano de Sheriff, la otra parte le decía que debía volver a aceptar el mando para darle de nuevo un sentido a su vida.

—no puedo aceptar el mando mientras no conozca a ese nuevo Sheriff. Lo consideraré y tomaré mi decisión cuando ese hombre llegue a Nottingham—dijo Gisborne vehemente y ceñudo. Deseaba el mando y el poder, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser el perro del Sheriff a cargo. Esta vez él sería mucho más astuto.

Okay luego de más de dos meses al fin pude actualizar este fic. Prometo actualizar más pronto es que ando trabajando en otros fics simultáneamente e ideando otros más, pero siempre estoy completamente inspirada en cada uno de ellos incluido este por supuesto ;)

Sumado a todo eso mi laptop no ha funcionado por más de dos semanas y eso dificulta mucho las cosas, como la portada que esta vez me ha salido muy sencilla. Lo siento, con la compu de mi hermano es lo mejor que pude hacer u.u

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la trama irá desarrollándose poco a poco y la tensión sexual irá en incremento. Por cierto los personajes representan más o menos la edad que los actores tenían en esos años de emisión de la serie, entre el 2007 y el 2009, a excepción de Martin con quien me tomé la libertad de hacerlo más joven xD. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias ;3


	3. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 3—Incertidumbre**

El Sol del mediodía comenzaba a irradiar sobre Nottingham cada vez con mayor intensidad, éste sería sin duda otro cálido día más de verano. Los guardias del castillo no se habían marchado aún, todavía continuaban frente a la nueva casa de Gisborne, estoicos y montando sobre sus caballos con escudos y otros artilugios ligeros de caballería. Gisborne no dejaba de mirarlos reaciamente y con el ceño fruncido, la presencia de los guardias no le resultaba amena de ninguna manera y deseaba zanjar pronto la incómoda situación.

—bien, si no tienen nada más que decir espero que se retiren ahora mismo— dijo Gisborne con voz grave y expresión seria.

El señor Feudal a cargo del anunciamiento esbozó una sonrisa de lado y soltó una risita satírica sin apartar su intimidara mirada de Gisborne, acto seguido hizo que su caballo avanzara unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba él para estar más cerca y entonces pronunció.

—Sir Guy of Gisborne…vaya, creí que podrías ser un poco más hospitalario— dijo el hombre.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta pretender que vuestra visita me apetece— respondió Gisborne, sin inmutarse en su rígida expresión, porque además de que la visita no era nada grata para él aquel señor feudal siempre le había resultado muy engreído y desagradable.

—Bueno, no tienes que recibirnos con falsos halagos en tu nueva morada Gisborne, la cual por cierto noto que has reconstruido con esmero— dijo el señor feudal, enaltecido todavía en su egocentrismo.

Gisborne continuó manifestando su juiciosa expresión en el rostro, el tiempo en que pasaba frente a ellos casi parecía volverse eterno y temía que lo obligaran en ese preciso momento a ir hasta el castillo, debía escapar de esta situación.

—Agradezco el cumplido— dijo Gisborne ladeando un poco el rostro como una pequeña reverencia obligada —pero aquí en este terreno es mi intención dar espacio a algo productivo. Tal vez ser un mercader me funcione mejor que estar al mando del castillo. Así que sinceramente deseo declinar vuestra invitación— declaró.

El señor Feudal se sintió sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso, pero pronto la sonrisa burlona de sus labios volvió a esbozarse.

—oh Gisborne, no puedes estar diciendo eso. ¿Tú, un mercader? ¡Vaya que es una buena broma! ¿Crees acaso que toda la gente de este pueblo va a tener confianza en el hombre que les hizo tanto daño cruel por mandato del Sheriff no hace mucho tiempo atrás? Fuiste el verdugo de mucho infligiendo crueles torturas durante años. La gente te tiene miedo, te odian. Jaja, además, no eres un hombre de campo, no eres un simple peón ni mucho menos un artesano. Eres un hombre que siempre fue ambicioso de poder, de dinero y de sangre. Seguro ya se te han terminado todas las monedas de oro que te ganaste durante tus años de servicio y no puedes esperar más para saciar tus vicios con el dinero de los aldeanos— dijo el señor Feudal satírico.

Gisborne se sintió aún más fastidiado y odiaba admitir que el tipo tenía bastante razón. Él siempre había sido un hombre codicioso, debido sobre todo a que había pasado una dura infancia como huérfano cuidando de su hermana menor mientras que el resentimiento incrementaba dentro de su alma con el pasar del tiempo hasta que se hizo hombre y en una inesperada oportunidad tuvo la suerte de trabajar al mando del castillo hasta convertirse en la mano derecha del tiránico Sheriff y apropiarse de las tierras de Robin Hood durante sus cinco años de ausencia cobrando cada impuesto injusto a la población bajo cualquier método cruel.

Y debido a eso, durante todo ese tiempo, Gisborne había logrado lo que había ambicionado, había logrado obtener poder, dinero, mujeres y sobretodo había logrado imponer temor en la población que nunca podría compararse al respeto que ellos tenían por Robin Hood. Pero todo eso también había sido su perdición, porque además de la culpa que cargaba de haber vuelto a su hermana una arpía él había terminado asesinando gente inocente a sangre fría y sobretodo había terminado asesinado a la mujer que más había logrado amar, había matado a Marian por su propia espada en un monstruoso arranque de celos. Por ese motivo, Gisborne ya no quería saber nada de su oscuro pasado, no quería repetirlo, no quería volver a caer presa del despotismo que tanto mal egoísta había causado en vidas ajenas. Ahora lo único que deseaba era redimir un poco su camino, y tal vez así siendo un mejor hombre podría encontrar los valores humanos y la paz que siempre le había faltado. Y tal vez incluso de esa forma también podría encontrar el amor correspondido.

—Pues…estoy dispuesto a intentarlo— respondió Gisborne con una lánguida sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Oh Gisborne, por favor!— exclamó el señor Feudal — ¿es que crees que puedes obtener una vida tan tranquila así de fácil luego de que tu reputación ha quedado tan malditamente manchada?— inquirió el señor burlón.

—He dicho que lo intentaré, es asunto mío— respondió Gisborne lacónico.

— ¡Pero Gisborne! También debo insistir en lo que he mencionado. ¿No ves lo sucia que ha quedado tu reputación? ¿O es que olvidas que también formaste parte de la conspiración contra el castillo? ¡Olvidas que intentaste asesinar al Sheriff? ¿Olvidas también que huiste de las mazmorras cuando estabas sentenciado a la ejecución por mentira, complicidad y desobedecimiento al príncipe John?— explicó el señor feudal vociferando.

Gisborne intuyó lo que el hombre estaba tratando de decir, pero no sabía exactamente cómo responder pronto a ello. No podía ni siquiera decir que el mismo déspota príncipe John había sido él mismo quien le había ordenado asesinar al ahora difunto Sheriff para beneficiar sus propios intereses y caprichos.

—….tal vez— musitó el peli-oscuro.

—No hay que olvidar que incluso te aliaste al infame Robin Hood, casi podría jurar todo mundo que incluso se volvieron buenos amigos— dijo el feudal.

Gisborne se sintió incómodo ante su sentencia. Era cierto que se había aliado a Robin Hood y ciertamente desde entonces había descubierto en Robin muchos valores de los cuales él tal vez carecía, y podía decir que escucharle decir al señor Feudal que se habían convertido en buenos amigos no le molestaba del todo porque Robin había dejado de ser su enemigo. Pero tampoco admitiría nada, porque con su ayuda Robin y su banda de forajidos habían salvado no sólo Nottingham sino que habían luchado por Inglaterra de las manos del hipócrita príncipe John.

—Te equivocas en eso. Es cierto, él y yo tuvimos un acuerdo, pero nunca formamos una verdadera alianza y mucho menos una amistad. Estamos destinados a ir por caminos contrarios— indicó Gisborne con seriedad.

El señor Feudal volvió a sonreír irónico.

—Claro que tuvieron un acuerdo Gisborne, y no creas que nadie se enteró que incluso comparten un hermano en común. Pero eso no es lo más grave de todo. Lo que quiero enfatizar es que te aliaste al ladrón más codiciado de Nottingham y quizá el más codiciado de toda Inglaterra, el ladrón que ha estado arruinando todos los planes de su majestad el príncipe John.

—El príncipe John no es un buen hombre para reinar Inglaterra, todo mundo fue testigo de cómo trató de usurpar la coronación…— explicó Gisborne con voz queda, como si tratase de que no lo escucharan pero al mismo tiempo deseaba expresar también de una forma el repudio que el infame príncipe le causaba.

—El príncipe John ha sido perdonado por el rey Richard que ha regresado al fin de tierra Santa así que no te atrevas a hablar mal de él.

—Espero que a oídos del rey Richard pronto llegue la verdadera versión de los hechos.

—Sea como sea, no puedes eludir tu culpa. Te uniste al verdadero enemigo, Robin Hood es un forajido que ha traído muchos problemas a la corona y sobretodo, lo dejaste escapar luego de haber provocado juntos la destrucción del castillo. ¿Sabes que eso te hace merecer la cárcel y la tortura? Podría arrestarte en este preciso momento— explicó el señor Feudal mordazmente.

Gisborne se sintió realmente intimidado al escucharlo decir aquello, porque era cierto que había traicionado al Sheriff y al castillo, y aunque fuera injusto un simple hombre como él no podría hacer nada contra la corte real y su mandato. De pronto su situación se había vuelto incierta.

— ¿eso quiere decir que van a arrestarme ahora mismo? Bueno, tienen razón, yo escapé de la ejecución…— preguntó Gisborne al fin.

—Jaja escucha Gisborne. Hoy nos sentimos benévolos. Hagamos un trato, por mandato directo del príncipe John. Tú vuelves a trabajar para la nueva orden del castillo y haremos borrón y cuenta nueva, es decir vuelves a ser el perro del nuevo Sheriff, vuelves a tener todo tu poderío con mujeres y oro cuanto quieras, tendrás incluso mucho más del que habías ganado antes, y sobretodo nos ayudas a atrapar a Robin Hood. Seguramente ya sabes incluso dónde está su campamento. Así que, solo acepta y quedas absuelto de toda culpa— señaló el señor feudal con una lánguida sonrisa.

Gisborne meditó la propuesta durante algunos segundos antes de responder, ciertamente había estado esperando a qué esa fuera su propuesta.

— ¿Es…completamente necesario cumplir con todo eso? Es decir, ¿no podría solo trabajar dentro del castillo como guardia sin tener que trabajar directamente con el nuevo Sheriff? — Gisborne se atrevió a cuestionar, irresoluto.

—no, Gisborne. Me temo que no podemos darte el privilegio de elegir, aquí las órdenes las da el príncipe John. Además, el nuevo Sheriff te quiere para él. Agradece que el príncipe John te ha perdonado. Y el nuevo Sheriff ya conoce muy bien todo acerca de ti de su viva voz, y sabe de tu desempeño como mano derecha del anterior Sheriff, se ha enterado de todas tus habilidades y sobretodo de tu sangre fría. Él quiere que seas su mano derecha y así será, o de lo contrario tendrás que ir prisionero a la mazmorra para más tarde ordenar tu ejecución. Como he dicho, podemos arrestarte en este preciso momento— dijo el hombre alzando la mano derecha con la intención de casquear los dedos mientras sus guardias se preparaban para recibir la orden de arrestar a Gisborne en caso de que denegara la propuesta.

Gisborne se sintió acorralado. No tenía elección entre eso. A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más diestros para la batalla en ese momento se encontraba vulnerable ante la horda de guardias armados que estaban frente a él, y que sin duda se veían totalmente decididos a llevarlo preso si se negaba. Su intención de tener una nueva vida tranquila se escapaba de nuevo de sus manos.

—El señor Sheriff llega dentro de ocho días temprano por la mañana, Gisborne, me ha pedido que te cite en el Castillo para entonces por la tarde. Esa misma noche se ofrecerá un banquete oficiado por el mismo príncipe John, para anunciar ante la nobleza al nuevo Sheriff y para anunciar también que tú serás su nuevo guardia personal. Al día siguiente por la mañana el Sheriff se presentará con honores ante el pueblo y será asignado ante todos por el príncipe John y por su puesto tú estarás ahí…o de lo contrario, esa misma tarde toda la gente del pueblo podrá ver tu cadáver colgado por alguna calle con total humillación por desobedecer las órdenes— dijo el señor feudal fanfarrón y amenazante. Pero Gisborne no dijo nada más y sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza hasta que el señor feudal y sus guardias se marcharon de ahí, dejándolo de nuevo solo frente a su nueva casa recién construida, tratando de asimilar el mandato que de pronto se le había impuesto. Pero sabía que esto no podía quedarse así, tenía que encontrar una solución a esto.

Cuando el señor Feudal y sus guardias se habían perdido de vista, Gisborne todavía continuaba fuera de su casa, meditando sobre lo que le depararía de aceptar o no el cargo.

Luego entró al fin a su casa donde se dispuso a arreglar algunas cosas. Cuando estuvo dentro de su dormitorio se detuvo por un momento para observar la cama, la misma cama que había compartido la noche anterior con el pequeño rubio forastero, la noche que probablemente había sido la última en la que había dormido en paz.

Cuando volvió a estar en el primer piso, Gisborne se sentó a la mesa para comer algo, era más del medio día y la hora del almuerzo había pasado para entonces. De nuevo había cocinado solo para él y extrañó una vez más la compañía del rubio que había tenido todavía esa misma mañana. Martin le parecía un chico muy tranquilo, contrario a lo que él siempre había sido, y se lamentó que no pudiera ser como él, y se lamentó también que ahora que Martin acababa de llegar a la ciudad tendría que ser testigo del despotismo del poder. Además ahora la vida tranquila que se había propuesto se veía amenazada con la llegada del nuevo Sheriff porque sabía que no tendría otra elección que convertirse nuevamente en un perro a su servicio. El otro Sheriff bastardo había muerto, pero ahora Nottingham tendría otro y nadie podía adivinar qué tan déspota sería, pero si el príncipe John lo había asignado seguro podría haber elegido al peor para cobrar así su venganza sobre el pueblo que había arruinado su coronación fingiendo la muerte de su propio hermano el rey Richard. Gisborne sabía bien qué clase de planes podría traerse el príncipe John entre manos y no sabía qué futuro le depararía a Nottingham, a Locksley y los pueblos cercanos que comandaría, pero de una cosa Gisborne sí podía estar casi seguro y eso era que si se convertía de nuevo en la mano derecha del Sheriff se vería obligado a asesinar, lo cual ya le causaba un terrible remordimiento. Pensar en eso le hacía sentir que la oportunidad de hacer amistad con alguien como el joven forastero rubio era algo que no le sería posible, después de todo toda la gente común siempre se alejaba de él por eso. Era un monstruo, volvería a convertirse en uno. Una vida enmendada era algo que simplemente el destino le tenía negado. Además no estaba dispuesto a involucrar a Martin en sus oscuros asuntos, por lo que pensó que si volvía a verlo preferiría hablarle de una vez con la verdad y advertirle que lo más conveniente sería que se alejase para siempre de él, de todos modos aunque no se lo dijera él primero tarde o temprano el rubio se enteraría, Nottingham era una ciudad bastante pequeña de todas formas.

Pero no podía dejar de estar inquieto, porque de alguna manera realmente no deseaba hablarle a Martin sobre todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado y lo que podría estar obligado a hacer al estar de nuevo al mando de un Sheriff, porque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todas las lecciones que había aprendido a últimas fechas luego de alejarse del Castillo, después de descubrir la verdadera faceta tirana de su ahora difunta hermana y de todos los valores que había aprendido al observar los lazos de amistad que Robin y su compañía de forajidos tenían. Claramente él jamás podría ser un verdadero amigo de Robin, tal parecía que el destino los había asignado como rivales por siempre, pero envidiaba su estilo de vida y no por el hecho de no disponer de lujos o dinero como él había logrado ganar durante su trabajo al lado del Sheriff, ni tampoco envidiaba sus buenas acciones y el reconocimiento de la gente a la que ayudaba, lo que Gisborne verdaderamente envidiaba de Robin era que a sus amigos los consideraba como una verdadera familia y que nunca faltaba el amor en su vida.

Gisborne a veces pensaba la idea de hacer lo mismo que Robin, tener una especie de camaradería con alguien y de esa forma olvidarse de su austera soledad y tal vez con el tiempo eso podría traerle la suerte de tener un verdadero amor en su vida, un amor que le correspondiera enteramente y que volviera a hacerle sentir una llama vivamente encendida dentro de su pecho, alguien que pudiera hacerle sentir mucho más enamorado de lo que había estado de Marian.

Y era precisamente por eso que consideró la idea de que formar una amistad con Martin podría ayudarle en su propósito, pero todo parecía arruinarse con la llegada del nuevo Sheriff. De poco o nada podría haber servido construir su nueva casa si de nuevo volvería a estar metido en el nuevo castillo cuidando las espaldas del nuevo Sheriff, siempre recibiendo ordenes entre sus frías paredes, siempre siendo objeto de sus sátiras burlas. Solo esperaba que el nuevo Sheriff no fuera tan desagradable como el anterior, pero eso quizá era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

….

Robin y su compañía de forajidos se encontraban todavía en su campamento oculto. Recién esa mañana había terminado al fin de reinstalar todas sus pertenencias pues después de la partida de Gisborne había tenido que moverse de lugar, porque a pesar de todo ni Robin ni nadie podía confiar enteramente en él de ninguna forma y no podían arriesgarse a quedarse en el mismo lugar si Gisborne ya conocía la ubicación. Esta vez habían movido su campamento hasta el otro lado del bosque, bien adentrado entre los árboles donde casi no había paso para desplazarse sin que alguien se perdiera, pero ellos conocían el bosque casi como la palma de sus manos y habían decidido juntos que ese era el mejor sitio para restablecerse. Además sabían que la situación todavía no les favorecía para volver a vivir en el pueblo, seguían siendo forajidos pese a que se rumoraba que el rey Richard había regresado de Tierra Santa.

Pero después de todo, hacía tiempo que habían descubierto que el bosque no era un mal sitio para vivir después de todo.

Mientras Robin todavía terminaba de colocar algunos blancos hechos de madera para practicar su puntería con pequeñas lanzas de mano, Much terminaba de cocinar el estofado que degustarían ese día. El chico sirvió luego varios cuencos y se los ofreció a cada uno y cuando le ofreció a Robin el suyo, éste último casi no notó cuando lo llamaba pues su mente estaba distraída aunque no precisamente en las pequeñas flechas que lanzaba sobre la tabla redonda de madera colocada sobre un ancho árbol, en realidad su mente estaba distraída con el rayo del sol que se reflejaba sobre las hojas de esos árboles, porque ese brillo resplandeciente acompañado del trino de los pájaros y el dulce aroma del bosque le recordaba sobremanera al pequeño forastero rubio que de pronto se había hecho su amigo y del cual había quedado cautivado. Porque pese a que su situación como forajido seguía siendo incierta, aquel chico le devolvía la paz de alguna forma extraña y sublime.

Robin nunca podía olvidar aquel primer momento en que lo había conocido, no podía olvidar la melancolía extraña de sus ojos grises, no podía olvidar su desnudez en el río y sobretodo no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios que ya había probado.

— _de verdad me pregunto por qué Martin usa ese tipo de ropa. ¿Será acaso un pequeño ladrón como nosotros? ¿Será acaso que esas ropas se las ha robado a gente rica de Londres? No lo sé, pero eso podría ser lo más lógico, más lógico que considerar la idea de que es un noble huyendo de su reino_ — pensaba Robin para sus adentros mientras Much volvía a acercarle el cuenco y a llamarlo por su nombre para hacerlo salir de su trance.

—hey Robin, ¿sucede algo? — inquirió el cocinero del grupo.

—oh, lo siento Much. Perdona, estaba distraído—se excusó Robin y acto seguido tomó el pequeño cuenco entre sus manos luego de haberse guardado las lanzas en su bolsillo. Luego Much le ofreció también una hogaza de pan de centeno.

—muy distraído diría yo— dijo Much y lo miró con cierto desconcierto, pues tanta distracción de parte de Robin comenzaba a preocuparle, era su amigo después de todo y solo esperaba que nada malo estuviera ocurriéndole ya que ésta extraña distracción suya se hacía cada vez más frecuente.

—Muchas gracias por la comida como siempre, Much. Está muy buena— dijo Robin agradecido luego de sentarse en un tronco junto a Dale y el hermano Tuck, mientras Kate y Little John se encontraban sentados en otro tronco al frente de ellos.

—no hay nada que agradecer Robin— dijo Much sonriente.

—bien chicos debemos darnos prisa, recuerden que hoy debemos ir a ver qué tal va esa construcción del nuevo castillo. Tenemos que ver desde ahora a qué nuevo gobierno nos vamos a enfrentar— indicó Robin cuando estaba a punto de terminar su comida. Los demás chicos asintieron, aunque Kate no dejó de observar a Robin en todo momento porque ella mucho más que Much notaba que Robin no parecía el mismo porque su actitud en recientes días se tornaba extrañamente retraída, algo que no había acostumbrado a ver en él antes, aunque para los demás no parecía tan extraño pues lo conocían desde mucho tiempo antes que Kate e incluso para ellos la actitud de Robin parecía ser más parecía al viejo Robin Hood que los había reclutado años atrás. Además desde hacía días que Robin casi no se dirigía a ella a pesar de que justo antes del enfrentamiento en el castillo le había declarado que le gustaba e incluso se habían besado.

Luego de terminar de comer, Robin y su compañía dejaron el campamento y se dirigieron hacia el nuevo castillo que se estaba terminando de reconstruir exactamente en el mismo sitio donde el anterior castillo había caído.

Al llegar hasta los límites de Nottingham, se percataron para su sorpresa de que la ciudad había vuelto a amurallarse, y observaron que la construcción del Castillo había avanzado considerablemente aunque aún estaba a la mitad de su construcción. Luego de analizar el castillo desde la altura sobre las copas de los árboles, decidieron que volverían al día siguiente para seguir observando de cerca el avance de la construcción.

….

Para cuando Robin y su compañía de forajidos volvieron, decidieron primero pasar a la aldea para saludar a los aldeanos.

—mañana daremos el anuncio del avance de la construcción del nuevo castillo chicos, hoy solo saludaremos a los aldeanos— dijo Robin y todos los chicos forajidos asintieron.

Luego de saludar a los aldeanos que casi habían concluido sus actividades por ese día, se dirigieron hacia las orillas de Locksley donde sabían que se encontraba construida la nueva casa de Gisborne.

La intención de Robin era encontrarse con él y en cuanto estuvieron frente a la vivienda, tuvieron la suerte de verlo casi de inmediato pues para ese momento Gisborne estaba terminando de acomodar los leños que había cortado ese día para encender su estufa y cocinar algo para la cena que como siempre tendría que degustar en soledad.

— ¿Qué tal, Gisborne?— dijo Robin acercándose a él. Entonces Gisborne alzó la mirada y se percató de su presencia y de la de los otros chicos y los saludó con una breve y leve sonrisa. Luego el resto de los chicos también saludaron a Gisborne, excepto Kate quien sólo se cruzó de brazos como siempre.

—¡Hola Hood! — saludó Gisborne, pero ninguno se estrechó la mano ni tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Su trato ahora era ameno pero no podían fingir que tenían el afán de ser buenos amigos.

—veo que tu casa ha quedado muy bien. No han pasado más que algunas semanas desde que dejaste nuestro campamento y veo que realmente te has esforzado por reconstruirla. Además creo que lo has hecho tú solo— dijo Robin.

—sí, no he hecho más trabajo más que construirla por mí mismo a decir verdad. De cualquier forma no es algo que se me dificulte pues cuando era muy joven trabajé como peón ayudando a construir casas para algunas Villas— explicó Gisborne.

Robin sonrió ligeramente de lado, a decir verdad le daba gusto saber que la faceta que ahora mostraba Gisborne era una más humana que distaba mucho de la que había mostrado siempre cuando estaba a la orden del Sheriff de Nottingham.

—pues me alegra saber eso Gisborne. Creo que todo lo que aconteció te cambió mucho y eso es bueno. Y después de esto, ¿qué piensas hacer? Has demostrado que eres un hombre muy habilidoso, seguro podrás desempeñar muy buenos trabajos de forma honrada. ¿O no preferirías mejor unirte a nuestro bando? Siempre será bien recibida la ayuda marcial de un hombre como tú— sugirió Robin.

—Lo siento Hood pero no puedo, admito que tuve un muy buen momento de alianza contigo pero sinceramente no creo pertenecer a un grupo de forajidos ni creo poder vivir por siempre oculto en el bosque como ustedes. Tampoco puedo olvidar nuestras diferencias personales, las cuales no quiero mencionar. Pero puedo asegurarte que mi nuevo propósito es ser algún tipo de mercader o tal vez podría incluso formar mi propio taller. He construido una pequeña bodega contigua a mi casa y conservo algunas monedas de oro para comenzar con mi negocio en el cual podré dar también trabajo a alguna persona para que me ayude— explicó Gisborne con seriedad y un poco soslayado, aunque Robin pudo notar que estaba hablando sinceramente y que además se percató de que en él había todavía algo de congoja.

Robin cruzó los brazos mientras Gisborne le explicaba un poco acerca de sus buenos planes, porque esta era una de sus maneras de concentrarse mejor y quería poner toda la atención en lo que Gisborne le decía, quería confiar en él, quería pensar que realmente Gisborne estaba dispuesto a enmendar su vida y tomar un rumbo distinto al pasado. Y tanto Robin como Gisborne se dieron cuenta que hacia tan solo algunos meses ninguno de los dos se había imaginado nunca estar charlando tranquilamente de esa manera.

—entonces piensas convertirte en un aldeano común— dijo Robin.

—eso trataré, para eso he construido mi casa con esmero y por eso tengo este propósito. Tal vez luego incluso pueda encontrar a alguien y convertirme en un hombre de familia— dijo Gisborne.

— ¿Y has sabido algo de Archer?— inquirió Robin de pronto.

—no he sabido nada de él desde entonces, solo dijo que volvería a York ahora que habían asignado a un nuevo Sheriff allá— dijo Gisborne. Luego ambos soslayaron un poco la mirada en medio de un breve momento de silencio. Internamente ambos deseaban volver a ver a su hermano en común.

—Por cierto Gisborne, supongo que ya te has enterado de la nueva reconstrucción del Castillo de Nottingham— cuestionó Robin de pronto.

—lo sé, he visto que incluso ya han terminado de amurallar la ciudad. Creo que han avanzado bastante rápido por lo que temo que la paz por estos rumbos no dure demasiado— dijo Gisborne.

—Exactamente, porque seguramente no tardarán en asignar un Sheriff y de nuevo Nottingham, Locksley y los demás pueblos aledaños se verán sometidos por la tiranía, porque mientras el príncipe John siga haciendo cuanto le plazca con libertad tendremos que soportar sus caprichos— explicó Robin ligeramente ceñudo.

— ¿crees que el nuevo Sheriff sea en verdad tan malo como el anterior? — dijo Gisborne.

—eso es lo que temo Gisborne, casi podría estar seguro de que así será, porque es el mismo príncipe John quien asigna a los Sheriffs mientras el Rey Richard no esté.

—se rumora que el rey Richard ha vuelto ya de nuevo a Inglaterra- dijo Gisborne.

—se ha rumorado varias veces y ha sido falsa alarma. No podemos estar seguros, y dudo que hayan castigado al príncipe John después de las infamias que hizo— farfulló Robin molesto —Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más temo? Que vuelvas a unirte al servicio del castillo— expuso Robin serio.

Gisborne entendió a lo que Robin se refería pero no respondió de inmediato, ni tampoco quería contarle que la guardia real ya le había hecho la vil propuesta. Su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Robin quien a su vez lo miraba con cierta rigidez.

—Eso…no sucederá— dijo Gisborne sucinto —ya te he dicho que quiero ser un aldeano común, sabes que ni siquiera soy un noble— explicó aunque notoriamente vacilante.

—pero conocí de cerca tu ambición de poder Gisborne y aunque sé que mucho de ti ha cambiado temo que en algún momento no puedas evitar caer de nuevo tentado por el poder. Además también rompiste la ley del reino y eso te convierte en un forajido como nosotros solo que a diferencia de nosotros has decidido tomar el riesgo de reestablecer tu hogar dentro de la aldea. Y no creo que Nottingham te absuelva de los cargos tan fácilmente ni que te dejen vivir tan tranquilamente sin arrestarte a menos que te necesiten para sus propios fines y aceptes sus propuestas.

—ya me las arreglaré para que nada de eso suceda, Hood, pero juro que no pienso volver a ser un perro del Sheriff.

Otra pausa de silencio reinó entre ellos antes de que se despidieran, la noche estaba a punto de caer.

Y Robin solo quería confiar en él.

….

Mientras Robin y su compañía estaban observando el nuevo castillo, Martin paseaba por la ciudad de Nottingham para conocer más de sus habitantes. Llegó pronto a la plaza principal, era un día de mercado y compró algo para comer ahí. Mientras estaba viendo las actividades de los comerciantes, llegó al mismo sitio donde había visto a Gisborne por primera vez hacía ya tres días y recordó cómo había visto sus ojos celestes por vez primera en esa afortunada ocasión.

Martin no podía olvidar tampoco lo que había alcanzado a atestiguar a la distancia la misma mañana en que había dejado la casa de Gisborne la última vez y que había visto desde la ventana de su habitación en la posada, porque desde su ventana pudo ver a lo lejos aquellos guardias a caballo que se habían detenido frente a la casa de Gisborne, y había observado preocupado que habían estado ahí durante un rato considerable.

— _Me pregunto si Guy estará bien_ — se decía a sí mí mismo mientras elegía alguna fruta de un puesto en el mercado.

Luego, el rubio se alejó del mercado y de la ciudad que había sido de nuevo amurallada y caminó más hacia las orillas de la aldea, y observó la forma en que el pueblo se rodeaba de una frágil muralla hecha con delgadas tablas de madera que no podían compararse con las fuertes e imponentes murallas de Nottingham que rodeaban el castillo. Martin se preguntó si realmente esa frágil protección de madera era útil para proteger a todo el pueblo y sobretodo pensó si Robin y su compañía podían sentirse siempre seguros durmiendo en el campamento en medio del bosque.

Un rato después, el rubio volvió a su posada, necesitaba guardar ahí algunas nuevas ropas que ese mismo día había comprado en el mercado pues ya no se sentía muy seguro de vestir siempre con las ropas que había traído desde Londres porque era evidente que llamaba mucho la atención de los pobladores. Gastó algunas monedas en las nuevas ropas, que lucían muy desteñidas comparadas con las que todavía vestía, y también se dio cuenta que tal vez debía ser hora de conseguir realmente un empleo pues las monedas que había traído desde su reino no le durarían demasiado.

— _tuve que pagar varias monedas de oro para que los guardias de la ciudad me permitieran entrar, y creo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo en esta pensión_ — pensó mientras contaba algunas monedas sobre su improvisada cama, que tanto difería del lecho donde había dormido toda su vida, porque Martin ciertamente provenía de una familia noble y estaba huyendo de la injusticia de su familia. Por esa razón, no importaba vivir ahora como un pobre aldeano, porque finalmente estaba aprendiendo a conocer la verdadera libertad.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que el futuro le depararía, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que existía la posibilidad de que su familia lo encontrara y lo llevara de vuelta. Estaba desprotegido. Luego recordó toda la hospitalidad que Gisborne había tenido con él hacia tan solo una noche y lo seguro que se sentía a su lado, pensó que si lograba cosechar una buena amistad con él podría sentirse más seguro de vivir esta nueva vida y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que incluso había dormido con él en la misma cama. Se sonrojó cuando se recordó a sí mismo observando el masculino cuerpo de Gisborne semidesnudo frente a él.

Luego Martin salió de nuevo de la posada y cuando estuvo sobre la calle se encontró de nuevo con Robin y su compañía.

—hola, pequeño forastero. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!— exclamó Robin sonriente y se acercó a él. Martin lo miró y luego miró a los demás por un momento y sonrió dubitativo, pronto Robin estaba justo en frente de él y le estrujó un poco uno de sus brazos.

—¡hola Robin! ¡Hola chicos!— saludó Martin sonriente.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?— inquirió Robin, la sonrisa de su rostro nunca desaparecía.

—Bien, ahora estoy buscando la manera de conseguir un empleo— dijo Martin.

— ¿oh en serio? ¿Podemos ayudarte? — preguntó Robin admirado.

—si conoces a alguien quien necesite un empleado claro que puedes ayudarme. Y te lo agradecería mucho. Puedo trabajar en lo que sea— dijo Martin seguro.

Los demás chicos se acercaron a ellos y pronto se inició una conversación entre todos, pero Kate no estaba decidida a acercarse a Martin, porque podía notar el interés de Robin hacia el forastero que cada vez parecía acentuarse más, un interés extraño que seguramente era la causa de que Robin perdiera interés en ella.

Robin y los demás notaron cuando Kate se alejó de ellos caminando entre los aldeanos con rumbo desconocido. Robin observó como ella se alejaba pero no prestó demasiada atención y volvió a mirar a Martin con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro y mientras los otros chicos le hablaban un poco sobre cómo podían ayudarlo Robin no perdió la oportunidad de pasar a veces uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Martin, buscaba en todo momento tener contacto físico con él porque eso le reconfortaba sobremanera, Martin realmente le gustaba.

—conozco alguien que tal vez pueda darte un trabajo Martin, te llevaré con él. Ya lo verás— dijo Robin decidido y Martin asintió. Luego Robin lo condujo por los hombros y caminaron por la vereda. Robin conocía a muchas personas que podrían ayudar a Martin, pero la primer opción que vino a su mente fue Gisborne y su nuevo propósito de reivindicar su vida convirtiéndose en un mercader.

" _He construido una pequeña bodega contigua a mi casa y conservo algunas monedas de oro para comenzar con mi negocio en el cual podré dar también trabajo a alguna persona para que me ayude"_

Pero pronto Robin desechó la idea.

— _Gisborne no podría ser jamás buena influencia para Martin. No puedo permitir que alguien tan tranquilo como Martin se involucre con alguien en quien ni siquiera yo puedo confiar_ — pensó Robin para sus adentros. Luego pensó en otras personas a quienes podía pedir ayuda para emplear _a Martin._

Un rato después, Robin llevó a Martin hasta el viejo molinero. El propietario era un muy buen amigo suyo y luego de presentarlo ante él, el hombre le dio el trabajo a Martin.

—te agradezco mucho por todo esto que has hecho por mí, Robin—dijo Martin sincero mientras lo miraba a los ojos ciertamente emocionado por ser aceptado en éste nuevo empleo. Much, Dale y los demás notaron que la mirada de Robin se fijaba embelesada sobre la mirada del rubio forastero y que se pronunciaba aún más porque el chico parecía muy alegre, y aunque no lo admitieron todos realmente comenzaban a intuir que el interés de Robin hacia Martin era inusual pero todavía no lograban pensar que eso era algo de tipo sexual.

—No tienes por qué agradecer— dijo Robin con voz suave proveniente de una esbozada sonrisa que no podía dejar de mostrar ante él —yo solo quiero que estés bien y seguro en esta aldea, porque has venido de muy lejos y aunque todavía no sé cuáles fueron las razones que te hicieron venir hasta aquí yo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, brindarte mi protección, mi apoyo – la voz de Robin además sonaba más dulce de lo usual.

Martin se conmovió por sus palabras y también se sonrojó un poco y esquivó la mirada, pocas veces alguien le hablaba de esa manera tan dulce y amable. Al verlo de esa manera, intentado soslayar la mirada, Robin se sintió aún más cautivado y casi tuvo el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

—Me alegra haberte conocido Martin— musitó Robin.

—a mí también me alegra mucho haberte conocido Robin, y a todos ustedes muchachos también— dijo Martin sincero, mirándolos por un momento, todavía cohibido por el momento.

—bueno Martin, temo que debo marcharme. Pronto caerá la noche y no quiero que tengas problemas con el toque de queda— dijo Robin y antes de que Martin pudiera responder, Robin se inclinó un poco hacia él para darle un fugaz y suave beso en la mejilla que dejó perplejos a los demás chicos y que hizo a Martin sonrojarse más.

—está bien Robin, nos vemos pronto. Descansa— dijo Martin. Al escucharlo decir aquello con su melodiosa dulce voz, la emoción interna de Robin incrementó bastante más y una lánguida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de nuevo.

Luego Robin se giró media vuelta y caminó hacia las afueras de la aldea, con paso rápido y conteniendo su verdadera emoción interna. Sus amigos, que también se habían despedido de Martin, le siguieron el paso hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Pronto el Sol comenzó a ocultarse, estaba a punto de oscurecer y los aldeanos volvían a encerrarse en sus casas. Y mientras los vigilantes en turno comenzaban a encender sus antorchas, Martin llegaba e nuevo a su habitación en aquella pensión sin olvidar el beso en la mejilla que Robin le había dado hacia un rato y el cual también le hizo recordar que sus labios con los suyos en un beso arrebatado hacia un par de días atrás. La cercanía de Robin le inquietaba mucho, los gestos de cariño y los besos que le había dado le hacían sonrojar y sentir sensaciones extrañas de emoción en el estómago, pero no podía compararse a lo que Gisborne había despertado en él y ciertamente no podía olvidarlo en ningún momento.

….

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano por la madrugada, Martin se dirigió hacia la tienda del harinero que lo había contratado. Ésta sería su primera jornada ahí y de hecho ésta sería su primera jornada de trabajo en su vida pues nunca antes había tenido que trabajar pero estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí sin importar si desempeñarlo requeriría un arduo esfuerzo.

Martin llegó puntual hasta al negocio y el dueño de la tienda le dio las indicaciones que tendría que seguir. A pesar de que el dueño era un hombre amable y había aceptado la petición de Robin de ofrecerle trabajo lo cierto era que no confiaba del todo en Martin sobretodo porque el día anterior había visto sus ropas de colores vivos y su atención se había fijado también en sus botas de cuero caro y sus botones de peltre no muy común. El señor no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Martin era un ladrón y uno no muy común, incluso podría tratarse incluso de un ladrón más astuto que los amigos de Robin.

—comienza por llevar esos costales, muchacho— indicó el hombre. Martin obedeció su orden sin protestar y de esa forma continuó acarreando costales de harina durante el resto de la jornada hasta que ya era más tarde que el medio día y el hambre y el agotamiento comenzaban a hacer mella en él.

—pfft no creí que hacer este trabajo resultara ser algo tan cansado— decía el rubio para sí mismo constantemente. Además, Martin podía notar que a pesar de que el dueño del lugar no le trataba mal tampoco parecía tener la intención de tratarlo con respeto o algo así, porque el señor siempre lo veía con rígida expresión y una cara de pocos amigos que no parecía tener con cualquiera –me pregunto si le he caído mal al señor— pensaba Martin.

Los minutos pasaban, Martin continuaba realizando su arduo trabajo y para esa hora del día ya casi no sentía los brazos, era evidente que nunca había estado acostumbrado a trabajar tanto. Y el jefe no le había concedido el permiso de descansar un poco e ir a tomar un almuerzo.

—Para esta hora comer ya no sería un almuerzo— pensó el rubio.

Cuando eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, al fin el hombre dejó que Martin saliera pero porque ya era hora del término de su jornada porque la tienda cerraba.

—buen trabajo muchacho, nos vemos por aquí mañana y recuerda el pago de tu trabajo lo haré hasta el fin de semana— dijo el señor dueño secamente y apenas mirándolo.

Martin sintió que el tono en el que el hombre había hablado sonaba incluso un poco arrogante y además casi de inmediato el hombre había girado para darle la espalda y cerrar la puerta del establecimiento sin decir más palabra.

Martin estaba ciertamente fastidiado, no solo por su comportamiento frío sino porque la jornada había sido dura y ahora casi no sentía los brazos además que la espalda le dolía bastante y el hambre le clamaba cada vez más por alimento.

Luego de eso Martin al fin se marchó de ahí y se dirigió hacia alguna fonda para comer algo. Contó brevemente las monedas que llevaba dentro de su bolsillo y aunque eran pocas sabía que era suficiente para por lo menos comprar un pequeño plato de sopa o tal vez una hogaza de pan.

El chico rubio se encaminó hasta la fonda donde había varias mesas ocupadas. Pronto le pidió una camarera que le sirviera un poco de sopa pues no tenía mucho dinero y se sentó en una de las mesas junto a otras personas. Pensó que con el poco dinero que le quedaba tal vez ésta podría ser la última vez que comería algo si es que quería seguir pagando el alquiler de su posada.

—no pensé que esto de vivir solo como un aldeano tan lejos de casa podría ser tan difícil— pensó y luego no pudo evitar respingar un poco a causa de su dolor de espalda. Pero este era sólo el comienzo. Y de esa forma Martin tuvo que seguir trabajando dentro de ese molino durante los próximos cuatro días.

….

Gisborne había estado cortando leña toda la mañana y hasta la tarde la había llevado hasta su hogar. Reparó en que hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía tanto, pues en los últimos años había tenido a algunos sirvientes a su servicio pero recordó cuanto disfrutaba hacerlo por sí mismo porque había aprendido a hacerlo desde que era un niño y de hecho esa había sido una de sus fuentes de trabajo desde muy joven para mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermana.

Pero ni siquiera realizar tal actividad lograba disipar de su mente la inquietud que le causaba saber que pronto volvería a ser un perro del Sheriff. Pensó que él había podido ser el Sheriff en algún momento, aunque hubiera sido en un tiempo demasiado breve que no había durado más que un día antes de ser traicionado.

— _tal vez si hubiera sido Sheriff las cosas pudieran haber sido distintas para Nottingham y para los pueblos aledaños como Locksley, aunque ni siquiera yo puedo estar seguro si habría sido un buen Sheriff, tal vez también me habría convertido en un tirano_ —pensaba constantemente para sus adentros.

Y mientras seguía cortando los leños frente a su nueva casa, recordaba también al pequeño forastero rubio, porque el recuerdo de su dulce voz y su amable sonrisa tampoco podía disiparse de su mente y recordar cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él aunque fueran pocos le llenaba de emoción, una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y que casi había creído haber perdido.

—no sé qué tiene ese chico pero, me gusta haberlo conocido. Es todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo. Estuve pensando en cómo sería invitarlo a formar una especie de fraternidad análoga a la que Robin Hood tiene con sus amigos, pero tal vez yo sea un hombre demasiado oscuro para alguien como él.

Gisborne continuó meditando sobre ello, y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo con los leños pero la imagen del chico rubio simplemente no podía desaparecer de su mente, y sobretodo no podía olvidar el tierno beso que le había dado aquella mañana en la mejilla al despedirse de él.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se teñía de un bello color rojizo por lo que Gisborne decidió que era hora de acomodar los leños y entrar en su casa y pasar otra noche en su monótona soledad. De pronto escuchó las pisadas de alguien en medio de la vereda que estaba justo frente a su casa y se giró media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, aunque seguramente debía ser algún aldeano común, quizá uno de los muchos que lo odiaban.

—¡Hey…forastero!— pronunció Gisborne notando que era Martin y sonrió al percatarse de la presencia del chico.

Martin le sonrió de vuelta desde esa distancia y detuvo su paso y luego Gisborne se acercó a él para saludarlo.

—Hola Guy— saludó el chico con un hilo de voz. Entonces Gisborne pudo notar que Martin parecía notablemente cansado y que tenía incluso dificultad para alzar la mirada hacia él, además su andar era inusual, casi arrastrando los pies.

— ¿pasa algo malo Martin? Te ves muy exhausto. Tu rostro está muy pálido— dijo Gisborne preocupado y consternado por ver el desmejoramiento del rubio.

—No, no es nada— musitó Martin con una voz muy queda y de pronto se acercó más a Gisborne donde se sintió desfallecer. Gisborne lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera sintiéndose aún más alarmado. Martin había perdido la consciencia.

— ¡Martin! — vociferó Gisborne y luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cabaña. Rápidamente lo condujo hasta su habitación y lo recostó en su cama sin saber qué más hacer. El rostro de Martin parecía mucho más pálido que antes, parcialmente iluminado por la vela que Gisborne acababa de encender. Afuera la noche había caído al fin.

— ¡Martin, vamos despierta! — espetó Gisborne mientras le colocaba una compresa fría en la frente ya que se había percatado que Martin tenía algo de temperatura alta, sabía que eso solía funcionar para disminuirla. Pero realmente no sabía qué rayos podría estar pasando. Además Gisborne no tardó en notar que Martin tenía una ancha herida en la mano izquierda y se apresuró a limpiarla para posteriormente vendarla cautelosamente.

Después de un rato, Martin seguía desmayado y Gisborne ahora se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada más por él, porque ya habían dado el toque de queda y porque además su próximo vecino se encontraba muy distante de él, y seguramente con todo el rencor que tenían hacia Gisborne nadie habría ido a ayudarlo.

Gisborne decidió permanecer a su lado el resto de la noche, velando su sueño sin perderlo de vista hasta que muy de madrugada al fin el rubio despertó y Gisborne se percató de inmediato con sobresalto, pues él en cambio no había dormido nada para permanecer alerta.

— ¡Martin! ¡Al fin despertaste! — exclamó Gisborne tranquilizado y en un impulso repentino tomó la mano de Martin y la estrujó un poco entre la suya.

Martin estaba confuso, su mente se estaba espabilando. Miraba al techo mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco y podía sentir la mano de Gisborne estrechando la suya y acariciándola sutilmente en ocasiones. Entonces Martin reparó en que se encontraba en casa de Gisborne, porque nunca podría olvidar ese techo, esa cama, ese olor a lavanda subiendo por su rostro y porque la voz de Gisborne, que siempre le hipnotizaba, estaba llamándole con alivio de verlo despertar.

— ¡has dormido toda la noche, me tenías muy preocupado! — manifestó Gisborne con voz suave y entonces Martin se volteó para verlo, encontrándose de nuevo de frente con su rostro parcialmente iluminado pues aún faltaba tiempo para el amanecer y la vela del mechero estaba a punto de consumarse.

Entonces Martin recordó lo que había sucedido, recordó el saludo de Gisborne mientras él pasaba justo frente de su casa y recordó cuando sintió un repentino mareo producto de su enorme cansancio y su debilitamiento que le provocó un bloqueó repentino en su mente hasta que supo que ya no había sido capaz de responder a sus sentidos hasta desvanecerse en los brazos del peli-negro. Luego de eso, Martin no recordaba más, ni siquiera recordaba haber caído en profundo sueño, era como si el tiempo le hubiera robado todas esas horas de su vida. Y de pronto despertaba justo ahí, en la cama de Gisborne mientras éste velaba por él, y eso le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

—Oh lo siento, he sido un estúpido, no sé cómo pudo sucederme esto— dijo Martin avergonzado e intentó incorporarse en la cama rápidamente pero su debilidad física le traicionaba pues había tenido que trabajar duramente en el molino en los últimos días y ciertamente no había probado alimento desde tres noches atrás, por lo que no pudo incorporarse en la cama y su cuerpo volvió a caer sobre el colchón.

Gisborne se percató de que su debilitamiento era algo inusual, algo que no había visto en Martin hacia tan solo unos días cuando se había despedido de él justo frente de su casa aquella mañana.

—no te sobre esfuerces Martin, no quiero que nada malo te pase— dijo Gisborne y volvió a cubrirlo con una manta—además aún no amanece y afuera puede ser frío a esta hora de la madrugada, eso no es bueno para tu salud. Mejor descansa, creo que es lo que necesitas— indicó.

Martin lo miró con serena dulzura, Gisborne siempre era tan amable con él y despertar de esta manera a su lado era algo sumamente agradable, aunque no podía dejar de lamentar causarle molestias.

—muchas gracias…Guy— farfulló el rubio esbozando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que te ha puesto en esta condición— inquirió Gisborne, no podía dejar de admirar de cerca el rostro de Martin que a pesar del cansancio lucía hermosamente armonioso como siempre y de pronto no pudo resistirse a acariciarlo un poco con el dorso de su mano.

—bueno, debo ser sincero en esto contigo. He conseguido un empleo y he estado trabajando durante los últimos cuatro días y…—comenzó por explicar el rubio.

Gisborne se sorprendió de escucharlo decir aquello y sintió aún más interés por saber qué clase de trabajo estaba desempeñando para hacerle desfallecer de esa manera.

— ¿Se trata de un trabajo muy pesado? — cuestionó Gisborne intrigado y luego Martin soltó una risita dificultosa.

—jaja no, creo que no es tan malo, es un trabajo en el molino, pero la verdad nunca había trabajado así y creo que no estoy acostumbrado. Además no he probado alimento desde hace dos días, creo que simplemente me he agotado mucho— explicó el rubio con voz calma mientras sentía plácidamente su cabeza hundirse en la suave almohada con olor a lavanda de la cama de Gisborne.

Tras decir eso Gisborne se sintió infaliblemente conmovido y sostuvo la mano de Martin con un poco más de fuerza e intención.

—Pobre de ti, has venido desde tan lejos y ya has sido explotado en un trabajo y sin probar alimento. Por favor descansa un poco, mientras tanto te traeré algo para comer— dijo el peli-negro con voz suavizada y fijando su azulina mirada sobre el agotado rubio que ocupaba su cama.

Martin asintió y le sonrió y luego Gisborne salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Mientras Gisborne preparaba algo para él, Martin no pudo mantener mucho tiempo sus ojos abiertos por lo que dormitó un rato hasta que Gisborne estuvo de vuelta en la habitación, pero entre sueños Martin pudo escuchar el ruido crujiente de la madera cuando Gisborne subía las escaleras pero no abrió los ojos hasta que Gisborne lo llamó.

—toma Martin, come un poco. Seguro esto calmará tu hambre— dijo Gisborne ofreciéndole un cuenco con avena y una hogaza de pan de trigo y centeno, además previamente ayudó a Martin a incorporarse en la cama.

—estoy tan agradecido contigo Guy—expresó Martin con voz queda y le miró a los ojos por un instante para admirar la azulina mirada de hombre que le había salvado por segunda vez y luego tomó el cuenco entre sus manos y bebió de él, porque era una avena no demasiado espesa que podía ingerirse sin necesidad de una cuchara, una avena que sin embargo era deliciosamente dulce y que complacía a su paladar y que de inmediato comenzó a calmar su gran hambre que clamaba en su estómago.

—espero que te guste Martin. Más tarde te prepararé un buen almuerzo— masculló Gisborne amablemente mientras Martin terminaba el contenido del cuenco. El rubio había comido la avena con cierta voracidad, no había podido evitarlo, tenía demasiada hambre y aunque eso le avergonzara un poco ahora gracias a ello podía sentir que recuperaba gran parte de sus energías.

—oh muchas gracias Guy, ha estado delicioso y me ha devuelto mis energías. Pero no quiero causarte más molestias—dijo Martin un poco soslayado, mientras terminaba de comer su hogaza de pan.

—no te preocupes por nada Martin, sabes que en mi casa eres más que bienvenido— pronunció Gisborne dulcemente y no se resistió a acariciar un poco uno de los brazos del rubio. Martin casi se sonrojó por ello y en ese momento el gallo de algún vecino comenzó a cantar y aunque para ese momento Gisborne no había abierto aún la rejilla de madera de la ventana, por las ranuras Martin pudo observar que afuera comenzaba a amanecer.

—lo siento Guy pero, temo que debo irme, pronto iniciara mi jornada del día— dijo el rubio un poco apresurado.

—¡pero Martin! ¿Piensas marcharte a trabajar así? Además tu herida necesita la atención de algún experto en hierbas o algo…no puedo permitir que te marches así— exclamó Gisborne determinante.

—lo siento Guy, pero no puedo abandonar este nuevo empleo por culpa de mi cansancio, además gracias a ti ya me siento mucho mejor— dijo el rubio tranquilo, recordando la herida que se había hecho la tarde anterior en la mano y que Gisborne había vendado, y estrujó un poco el brazo de Gisborne mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.

—No tienes que volver realmente a ese trabajo tan malo— dijo Gisborne mirándolo más serio.

—sí debo volver, porque no tengo dinero ni siquiera para comer, por eso no he probado alimento en estos días y por eso es que la casera de la posada podrá echarme en cualquier momento si no pago la próxima cuota del alquiler— dijo el rubio soslayando la mirada, sintiendo todavía la mano de Gisborne sobre su brazo, que lo detenía.

—ven a vivir conmigo— expresó Gisborne de pronto y Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su petición.

— ¿qué dices? — inquirió el Rubio ciertamente avergonzado pero alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Gisborne no cesaba de mirarlo con determinación y estrujó su brazo con más intención. Y Martin comenzó a sentir un mar de sensaciones placenteras invadiendo todo su cuerpo, la idea era osada e inesperada pero le llenaba de extraña emoción.

—lo que he dicho, ven a vivir conmigo. Aquí podrás tener un techo donde dormir, y sabes que siempre tendré total hospitalidad hacia ti. Además puedo ofrecerte un empleo ahora que me convertiré en un mercader. Por favor Martin, ven a vivir conmigo.

—Guy yo…. —musitó Martin dubitativo.

—Sé que no habría problema de tu parte con ello. Podríamos cocinar juntos y…podríamos dormir juntos en la misma cama— Gisborne habló con susurrante voz que para Martin sonaba de lo más sugerente y sensual.

—jaja, por supuesto, porque yo no permitiría que durmieras en el maldito piso— expresó Martin audaz aunque todavía tímido y Gisborne le sonrió de lado.

—entonces… ¿aceptas? — inquirió el peli-oscuro emocionado, y aunque Martin estaba todavía dubitativo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Acepto, y te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

….

 **Nota:** bien al fin he actualizado este fic luego de tanto tiempo xD lo siento, tengo tantos fics que actualizar siempre :'v además cómo ven yo siempre escribo mucho y eso dificulta las cosas x), pero espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado y prometo que el próximo lo actualizaré mucho más pronto, quizá en estos días pues ya lo tengo casi terminado ;)

Se agradecen siempre todos vuestros comentarios :3


	4. Sublime Coexistencia

**Capítulo 4—Sublime coexistencia**

—Martin, ¡no puedo creer que has aceptado! Me emociona mucho!— expresó Gisborne sincero y entusiasmado ante la respuesta del pequeño rubio forastero. En sus palabras había una efusión que era poco usual en él, porque siempre había estado tan acostumbrado a reprimir sus sentimientos que nunca había tenido la costumbre de hacerlo. Pero Martin le hacía sentirse diferente, lo hacía sentir mucho más amable de lo que había podido imaginar.

Martin sonrió con cierta timidez, estaba completamente seguro de querer aceptar la proposición repentina de Gisborne de vivir con él y trabajar en su nuevo negocio, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que no dejaba de ser una idea muy temeraria y arriesgada, sobretodo porque sabía perfectamente que tal vez no sería bueno que Gisborne descubriera lo que él era en realidad, su verdadera posición social y sobretodo sus preferencias sexuales, pero vivir con Gisborne además de proporcionarle un techo donde vivir le brindaría mucho mejor refugio y protección de lo que estaba huyendo. Y sumado a todo, vivir con un hombre tan varonil, fuerte y amable como Gisborne parecía un sueño.

—Yo no puedo creer que me hayas ofrecido tal oferta, además no tienes una casa cualquiera, tu casa es hermosa y sobresale por encima de las demás. Y vas a convertirte en un mercader, lo cual significa que tu posición es acomodada. En cambio un simple chico forastero como yo que no tiene ni siquiera una hogaza de pan para comer…— comentó el rubio tímido y un poco encogido de hombros.

Gisborne se conmovió de nuevo, y aunque lo escuchó dubitativo en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa afable y acarició la mejilla del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

—No soy de una posición acomodada, siempre he sido un hombre sin herencia y sin familia, pero conservo buenos ahorros y me esforcé por crear esta nueva casa la cual ahora con gusto compartiré contigo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más, sólo sigamos juntos el presente— dijo Gisborne mirándolo con serenidad.

Martin volvió a sonreír, tímido, sintiendo la caricia sutil de Gisborne contra su mejilla que ahora estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y mientras también se perdía en la azulina mirada de Gisborne que a la luz de la vela se veía mucho más profunda, atrapante. Afuera el día aún no aclaraba por completo el cielo.

—Yo soy un forastero que vino de Londres…no te he contado mis razones, y aun así me has aceptado en tu casa. Realmente eres el hombre más amable que he podido conocer— dijo Martin timorato, esquivando la mirada y sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

Gisborne sonrió de lado, Martin le causaba una gran ternura y no pudo evitar soltar una risa breve.

—Ja, no soy el hombre más amable, lamento decírtelo, pero tú eres alguien especial, ganaste mi confianza desde que nos conocimos. Pero bueno, es verdad que no me has contado nada de tus motivos para venir a Nottingham desde tan lejos, pero no importa, puedes decírmelo si lo deseas o puedes omitirlo. Sé que nada cambia el hecho de que eres un muy buen chico, que para ganar un mísero sueldo tuvo que trabajar en ese molino sin comer, lo cual no quiero que se repita- dijo Gisborne sincero.

Martin volvió a conmoverse de su amabilidad y su buena voluntad aun a pesar de que no se conocían mucho pues desde que él había llegado desde Londres hacía días atrás, hasta ahora sólo se habían visto pocas veces, esta era de hecho la tercera. Seguían siendo unos desconocidos y aun así vivirían juntos. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía la firme creencia de que ya se había creado un buen vínculo entre ellos.

—Bien, pero no me gustará quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Si voy a aceptar tu ofrecimiento de vivir en tu misma casa, tendré que ganármelo— dijo el rubio animoso, sonriente, e intentó incorporarse mejor y sentarse a la orilla de la cama pero su debilidad pronto le hizo delatar que moverse le resultaba un tanto dificultoso.

—no es necesario eso ahora, Martin. Por favor descansa y recupera fuerzas. En cuanto estés mucho mejor podrás ayudarme, si lo deseas, ya que tampoco me gustaría obligarte. Yo te ofrezco mi casa y todo lo que hay en ella sin esperar nada a cambio— indicó Gisborne mirándolo con afección.

Martin sonrió avergonzado pero supuso que Gisborne tenía razón, además no quería contrariar su gentil amabilidad, Gisborne siempre le parecía un verdadero príncipe. Y sumado a todo eso, Martin no podía negar que esa debilidad en su cuerpo, causada por la mala alimentación a últimas fechas y el trabajo pesado, también le hacía sentir mareado en cuanto intentaba levantarse.

—Muchas gracias Guy…eres muy lindo conmigo, creo que en verdad podré acostumbrarme a tu amabilidad— musitó el rubio sonriendo con coquetería, recostado de nuevo contra la almohada, mientras Gisborne sostenía su mano entre la suya. Y aunque Gisborne no lo había mencionado, le sorprendía y le preocupaba que las manos de Martin ahora se sintieran rasposas cuando hacía varios días le habían parecido tan suaves tersas, como pocas había conocido. Además aunque la luz de la vela no alumbraba por completo, Gisborne notó varios rasguños entre sus dedos.

—No tienes qué agradecer, y sí, deberás acostumbrarte porque yo suelo ser muy hospitalario cuando se trata de gente que tengo en buena estima, como tú— masculló Gisborne cándidamente aun sosteniendo su mano.

—aww definitivamente eres todo un caballero, Guy— expresó el rubio, en voz susurrante y sin dejar de mirarlo desde su ángulo. Y Martin podía sentir la mano de Gisborne tomando la suya con intención, como si deseara transmitirle su entera preocupación por él. Pocas veces Martin había sentido algo como eso. Entonces Martin llevó su mano, con rasguños y magulladuras, al rostro de Gisborne y lo acarició un poco, con ternura.

— ¿quieres que te traiga más avena? Saldré al pueblo a conseguir pan, a esta hora ya deben comenzar a venderlo— dijo Gisborne aun sintiendo la mano maltratada del rubio acariciando sutilmente su mejilla. Gisborne se había sentido avergonzado de los cumplidos que Martin le había hecho, pero por fuera no perdía su porte serio.

—Está bien, si no te causo mucha molestia…— musitó Martin sonriente.

Gisborne asintió sonriendo de nuevo y lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para abrir la reja de madera un poco para que entrara algo de luz del día, el cielo matutino ya se había aclarado un poco más.

—Sólo abriré un poco la ventana, Martin, para que no te moleste demasiado— dijo Gisborne.

—ah, no hay problema. Así está bien— respondió el rubio sereno.

—En seguida vuelvo, procura recostarte de nuevo— dijo Gisborne afable y luego salió de la habitación. Martin volvió a reclinar su cabeza sobre la almohada y escuchó los pasos de Gisborne bajando las escaleras, haciendo rechinar la madera de la que estaban hechas.

Pronto Gisborne volvió a la habitación con otro cuenco de avena y se lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Para ese momento, Martin había vuelto a caer dormido y Gisborne no quiso despertarlo por lo que sólo dejó el cuenco ahí para que él lo comiera en cuanto despertara. Gisborne trató de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta estar de nuevo en el primer piso y luego salió de la casa.

Afuera el cielo ya estaba bastante claro aunque el Sol todavía no irradiaba, permanecía detrás de las montañas y la frescura de la mañana se sentía en la piel. Era muy temprano y los pájaros cantaban sobre los árboles, y en las veredas ya podía verse a la gente concurrir, iniciando sus actividades diarias.

Gisborne se dio prisa para llegar hasta una de las panaderías del pueblo. Su casa quedaba a orillas del pueblo por lo que llegar hasta el punto comercial le tomaba varios minutos caminando. Al llegar al molino que a su vez fungía también como prestigiosa panadería, Gisborne se acercó con el encargado que justo estaba atendiendo ajetreadamente a algunos clientes para venderles el pan recién horneado.

Hasta ese momento, Gisborne ignoraba que ese establecimiento era el mismo sitio donde Martin había estado trabajando durante los últimos días.

—Por favor, tres hogazas de pan de centeno— ordenó Gisborne cuando el viejo encargado terminó de atender a dos clientes más. Detrás de Gisborne estaban otras personas haciendo fila, quienes a sus espaldas no podían ocultar sus hostiles miradas hacia él, mezcla de miedo y desprecio que inmediatamente les causaba su presencia.

En ese momento, Gisborne no se había percatado de sus rígidas miradas hacia él, pero no había necesidad de ello, porque sabía perfectamente que siempre lo habían odiado y que ese sentimiento no había cambiado. Pero no importaba.

El tendero también lo miró con cierto recelo, pero respetuosamente lo atendió y le vendió las hogazas de pan que había solicitado, envolviéndolas bien en una tela que Gisborne había llevado específicamente para eso.

—Gracias por su compra señor Gisborne— expresó el hombre con sutil obediencia, a pesar de su recelo hacia Gisborne, todavía le temía, como todos los aldeanos — ¡ah, lo siento señores, esperen un momento por favor! — exclamó el hombre cuando Gisborne justo había tomado las hogazas de pan en sus manos y se daba media vuelta para salir del lugar. Los presentes del lugar habían observado su atuendo de cuero negro de arriba abajo con desdén, todavía no podían concebir la idea de que un hombre cruel y con atavíos tan caros de cuero negro, antes al mando de la guardia del castillo, intentara convivir en la aldea como cualquier otro, luego de todas las injusticias que había cometido.

— ¡ah, sí tan solo llegara el muchacho a ayudarme! Hoy se está juntando mucha gente que atender— expresó el tendero mientras atendía a otro cliente. Gisborne alcanzó a escucharlo pues aún no salía de la tienda.

— ¿aún no ha llegado tu ayudante? Martin se llama, ¿no es así? — inquirió uno de los clientes al encargado mientras atendía atareado. Gisborne alcanzó a escucharlo y se detuvo un momento.

— ¡El muchacho no ha llegado! ¡Y si no se presenta voy a tener que despedirlo! — dijo el tendero demostrando su enfado. Gisborne se encaminó de nuevo hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba el encargado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido habló.

—Martin no volverá a trabajar en este lugar, no lo espere más— expuso Gisborne determinante y con expresión rígida dirigiéndose hacia el tendero, y luego volvió a darse media vuelta y al fin salió del lugar. El encargado y el cliente con el que había estado hablando permanecieron irresolutos ante el comentario de Gisborne.

Al estar al fin sobre la acera, Gisborne se encaminó por las calles entre los aldeanos que concurrían el lugar y se dirigió a comprar algunos frutos, verduras y hortalizas para preparar una muy buena comida. Se sentía muy entusiasmado por cocinar para Martin, pero sobretodo se sentía mucho más entusiasmado porque a partir de ahora comenzarían una vida juntos.

No podía entender por qué este hecho le hacía sentir tal emoción, tal vez porque ésta sería la primera vez que viviría acompañado de alguien en una verdadera casa, o tal vez porque Martin realmente le gustaba, aunque para ese momento su idea de agrado hacia el rubio persistía en ser idealizada sólo como una muy buena amistad y camaradería.

Al terminar de comprar en el mercado las cosas que necesitaba, Gisborne se dirigió pronto de vuelta hacia su casa. No había pasado demasiado tiempo pero no le gustaba dejar a Martin solo durante tanto rato, sobretodo estando tan débil y mal alimentado.

Minutos después, Gisborne llegó a su casa y al entrar se percató de que Martin se encontraba sentado en el pequeño comedor. Gisborne sonrió, aunque también se sintió un poco alarmado de que el rubio se hubiera aventurado a bajar por sí solo hasta el comedor luego de verlo en verdad bastante pálido, y debilitado.

— ¡Martin! ¡¿Qué haces?! Deberías estar arriba en el dormitorio— dijo Gisborne al tiempo que dejaba las cosas que había comprado sobre una pequeña estructura de piedra que servía como mesa para la despensa.

Martin también le sonrió y pronunció.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor. A decir verdad no me sentía muy cómodo estando en la cama a estas horas del día, además ye he dormido suficiente— admitió el rubio.

Gisborne se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—Pero estás debilitado. Por cierto, ¿comiste la avena que te dejé? — inquirió el moreno, demostrando su preocupación por él.

—Por supuesto, estaba deliciosa— respondió Martin mirándolo con suma coquetería y en ese momento posó su mano temerariamente sobre la mano de Gisborne que estaba sobre la mesa y la acarició un poco, esa era una de sus usuales formas de agradecimiento y Gisborne lo entendió con interno gozo.

Mientras Martin acariciaba su mano con tal ternura, Gisborne podía admirar su rubio cabello, aún desalineado, en el cual se reflejaban bellamente algunos escasos rayos de sol que lograban entrar por las barras de madera que protegían la ventana.

En ese momento, que parecía extrañamente íntimo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras las manos de ambos seguían tocándose sobre esa nueva mesa de madera. Parecía haber una tensión sexual inexplicable entre ambos, que ambos disfrutaban inconscientemente.

—ah, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Tendré que acostumbrarme a ellos ahora que vivirás conmigo, Martin— dijo Gisborne tímido. Martin seguía sonriendo, a esa hora y luego de haber descansado en cama de Gisborne y tras comer dos cuencos de avena, tenía una notable mejoría en el rostro. Aún podía notarse la palidez causada por la mala alimentación, pero su sonrisa le hacía irradiar entusiasmo, que contagiaba totalmente a Gisborne.

—los hago porque un hombre tan amable como tú se los merece, es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo Martin con voz muy dulce, lo cual hizo ruborizar tenuemente a Gisborne y no pudo evitar reír un poco, con cierto nerviosismo.

—ah, por cierto, compré pan de centeno para que puedas comer mejor— dijo Gisborne con voz suavizada y luego alzó la mirada hacia Martin.

La afectiva sonrisa del rubio se pronunció más, así como su caricia sobre la mano de Gisborne.

— ¡ah!, ¡¿en serio compraste eso para mí?! ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó el rubio alegre.

—Lo compré en el viejo molino de la aldea…—pronunció el moreno, un poco indeciso en continuar.

Martin se quedó irresoluto por un momento al ver su vacilación.

— ¿el que está en el centro? — inquirió el rubio curioso.

—trabajabas ahí ¿no es así? — preguntó Gisborne, ahora un poco más serio pero sin dejar de lado su serenidad y su afectuosa expresión.

—Creo que es el mismo sitio, mi trabajo estaba en un viejo molino en el centro de la aldea, fui contratado por el señor Hale— admitió el rubio timorato.

—Entonces no me equivoqué— dijo Gisborne.

— ¿qué quieres decir? — indagó el rubio curioso.

—ahí compré las hogazas de pan, y al siguiente cliente después de mí el señor Hale le dijo que Martin no había llegado y de no hacerlo te despediría— explicó Gisborne.

— ¿de verdad? Oh…—musitó el rubio.

—Le dije que no se preocupe, no volverás a trabajar con él—dijo Gisborne con una sonrisa maliciosa de lado — y eso es verdad, ahora no necesitarás trabajar más en ningún lugar como ese, porque aquí conmigo nada te faltará.

Martin se inquietó un poco, a pesar de que había tomado esa decisión todavía no se sentía del todo muy seguro de abandonar abruptamente su trabajo, además porque todavía se sentía incrédulo de comenzar a vivir con Gisborne y trabajar con él.

—Me siento apenado…—masculló el rubio soslayado y retraído, su mano había dejado de tocar la mano de Gisborne e incluso la había apartado un poco.

—No tienes por qué, el sitio no te ofrecía las mejores condiciones para trabajar y la paga no era buena, ni siquiera era suficientemente justa. Por eso tuve la intención de reclamarle eso al señor Hale, pero no lo hice. Me resistí, porque no quiero causarte más problemas— dijo Gisborne serio pero con una mirada sumamente provocativa.

Martin se ruborizó.

—Nunca me has causado problemas, por el contrario, eres mi héroe, mi protector…casi un príncipe— dijo el rubio tiernamente y luego de un breve momento de indecisión el rubio continuó—casi…te debo la vida.

Gisborne fue quien se ruborizó ésta vez.

—No soy nada de eso, no me gustaría que sigas creyendo eso cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario— masculló Gisborne con tono serio, soslayando la mirada.

Martin lo miró conmovido y volvió a tocar su mano con la suya sobre la mesa, y recordó lo que había escuchado de los aldeanos durante los días que había estado caminando en las calles, pero todavía no podía creer en nada de eso. Gisborne realmente era el mejor hombre que había conocido o que siquiera había podido imaginar, y no le importaba considerarlo incluso si fuera algo exagerado.

Gisborne se notaba algo avergonzado pero Martin prefirió no preguntar a Gisborne sobre lo que lo inquietaba y si todo eso que afirmaban los aldeanos era verdad.

—bueno, sobre el trabajo en el molino…la verdad me hace sentir pena dejarlo también porque fue gracias a Robin que obtuve el empleo. Él fue quien me lo consiguió— confesó Martin más circunspecto.

Al enterarse de eso, Gisborne se receló un poco sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Robin Hood? ¿Él te consiguió el trabajo? — indagó Gisborne en voz más determinante, pero tratando de disimular su exaltación, inevitablemente enterarse que había sido Robin Hood le causaba un inevitable conflicto. Mucho peor le pareció el hecho de que Martin tuviera algún vínculo con el bandido, que a pesar de todo en el fondo seguía considerando su antítesis.

—ah, sí, fue él…poco después de que me diste asilo en tu casa por primera vez. Gracias a él pude ganar dinero para la posada durante estos días— explicó el rubio cohibido al ver la expresión de Gisborne.

—Ya veo, bueno, Hood siempre ha sido altruista con los aldeanos…—masculló Gisborne, no quería delatar sus celos y por ello tampoco parecía querer atreverse a preguntar cuál era su relación con el bandido del bosque. Además trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que la intención de Robin Hood había sido sólo ayudarlo como a cualquier persona.

—Sí, además Robin es un buen amigo. Desde el primer día en que lo conocí me ayudó a tener un refugio— expuso el rubio apocadamente.

Gisborne adoptó una posición más seria, pero lo escuchó con atención.

— ¿Eso significa que has tenido mayor contacto con él? — inquirió Gisborne, internamente temeroso de escuchar su respuesta. Tal parecía que los celos que sin duda sentía por Robin, eran inevitables.

Martin se avergonzó un poco.

—Bueno, el primer día que lo conocí estaba anocheciendo y yo había perdido el rumbo de la aldea así que nos encontramos en medio del bosque y me llevó a su campamento con el resto de sus amigos. A la mañana siguiente él mismo me ayudó a conseguir alojamiento en la posada donde estuve durmiendo todos estos días y luego me consiguió el empleo en el molino. Realmente le debo mucho a Robin. Es un tipo de muy buen corazón— explicó Martin con sinceridad. Pero no sospechaba que escucharlo decir eso no le causaba mucho gusto a Gisborne.

Sin embargo, Gisborne pronto rehusó de sus celos y pensó que no debía molestarse por las buenas acciones que Robin había tenido con Martin, porque no había motivos para ello, después de todo, Robin había hecho muy bien en ayudarlo mientras él no había podido hacerlo.

—Así que él te llevó a su campamento…— farfulló Gisborne irresoluto y esquivando la mirada, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Acto seguido se levantó del asiento, antes de que Martin respondiera a ello y se giró hacia la ventana dando la espalda a Martin por un momento. Luego Martin se levantó también y se encaminó hacia él.

—Sí, fue muy ameno pasar la noche en su campamento, porque desde hacía días había tenido que dormir solo en el peligro del bosque y a orilla de los caminos, desde mi viaje desde Londres. Pero, no puede compararse un improvisado campamento con tu acogedora casa, y sobre todo con tu amabilidad— explicó el rubio con voz muy suave al tiempo que se acercaba a Gisborne lentamente por la espalda.

Gisborne se giró hacia él para verlo de frente y le sonrió afable, las palabras de Martin salidas de su dulce voz lo conmovían sobremanera, aunque por dentro no podía evitar seguir sintiendo celos hacia Robin.

—Bueno, ahora vas a poder tener esta acogedora casa para ti cuanto lo necesites— expresó Gisborne girándose de nuevo hacia él. Su rígida expresión se había cambiado rápidamente por una llena de afecto.

—eso es lo mejor, de verdad me alegra mucho ya no tener que preocuparme por pagar a la casera. Por cierto, hoy iba a ser mi última noche ahí, porque ya no tengo ni un solo penique— masculló el rubio tímido y dubitativo.

—Hablando de eso ¿quieres ir ahora mismo a recoger tus cosas de esa posada y traerlas aquí para instalarte? Podemos ir juntos, te acompaño— sugirió Gisborne amablemente.

—ah, sí, eso estaría perfecto. Cuanto antes mejor, porque de retrasarme más tal vez la casera se moleste y decida tomar a cuenta mis cosas. A decir verdad no tengo demasiadas, pero no me gustaría desperdiciarlas— admitió el rubio alzando la mirada hacia el moreno.

—Entonces vamos, Martin. Aunque me preocupa que todavía no estés completamente recuperado— expresó Gisborne preocupado.

Martin esbozó una lánguida sonrisa burlona.

—estoy en perfecta condición, ¡vamos! — exclamó más enérgico y se animó a tomar la mano de Gisborne y encaminarlo hacia la puerta. Gisborne se dejó llevar por él, y al sentir la calidez de su mano tomando la suya sintió un extraño pero placentero sentimiento en su estómago, algo que escasas personas le habían hecho sentir antes.

Juntos salieron de la rustica casa, sus manos seguían tomadas, en el camino los dedos de ambos se habían entrelazado inconscientemente, y a pesar de que a ambos les causaba vergüenza interna, ninguno desistió de hacerlo. Antes de caminar hacia la vereda, Gisborne sólo se detuvo un momento para cerrar la puerta principal de la casa y luego ambos caminaron así tomados de la mano hasta emprender el camino de terracería.

Pero a pesar de lo placentero que era caminar junto de esa forma, sin preguntar o dar explicación de ello, tuvieron que soltarse de las manos cuando escucharon algunas personas acercarse.

—lo siento…perdona mi atrevimiento por tomar así tu mano— se excusó el rubio quedamente, sumamente avergonzado, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho que por supuesto no estaba nada bien ante los ojos de nadie.

—no importa, no hay problema. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, si eso te brinda protección— expresó Gisborne sensato. Aunque lo disfrutaba realmente estaba consciente que no era algo normal o aceptado por todos, porque cualquiera podría escandalizarse de un acto tan sutil como ese. Y aunque él mismo no lo aceptaba tampoco era algo que alguna vez le hubiera importado. Jamás lo que había importado lo pensaran los demás o lo que trataran de imponer.

Tras ese vergonzoso pero sublime asunto, juntos continuaron caminando hasta la zona comercial de la aldea y pasando más allá del molino, llegaron hasta la posada donde Martin se había estado hospedando.

Al llegar al lugar, Martin le explicó a la casera que ya no volvería a pasar la noche ahí y que sólo recogería sus cosas. La casera se molestó un poco, por haber perdido a su cliente, y con cierto desdén le dijo que no podía permitirle ingresar por sus pertenencias si antes no pagaba la cuota correspondiente a ese mismo día, aún si no pensaba pasar la noche ahí.

Martin se sintió acorralado ante la condición de la mujer, y a pesar de que Gisborne le causaba miedo al verlo detrás de Martin ella no se inmutó y mantuvo su condición.

— ¡paga la cuota y tendrás de vuelta tus cosas, muchacho, si no lo haces hoy el tiempo seguirá corriendo y con ello también la cuota!— advirtió ella malhumorada.

—Por favor señora, Robin Hood me había dicho que usted era benévola— expresó Martin clamándole consideración.

Escucharlo hablar de Robin volvió a levantar recelo en Gisborne, quien permanecía detrás de Martin con rígida expresión y con brazos cruzados.

—Es verdad, a Robin lo tengo en muy buena estima, y es verdad que soy indulgente pero las reglas de esta posada son así y no puedo hacer excepciones, sobre todo con forasteros de muy lejos de Nottingham, que visten ropas coloridas de otro feudo, seguramente caras, y que además tiene amistad con un tipo tan despreciable como ese Guy of Gisborne— exclamó la mujer, malhumorada, indicando a Gisborne con la mirada, pero manteniéndose lo más alejada posible del moreno cuya presencia imponente no dejaba de intimidarla.

Martin volvía a sentir pena por escuchar desprecio hacia Gisborne, el hombre a quien hasta ese momento consideraba el más bueno, el hombre que le gustaba y del que estaba seguro estaba enamorándose cada vez más. Y le dolía más pensar en que la crueldad de Gisborne podría ser real, con sólo notar las expresiones de odio que la casera tenía hacía él.

Pero, dejando de lado un poco esa dudosa desilusión, Martin tenía que seguir protestando por la injusta cuota que la mujer quería obligarlo a pagar.

—pero yo…— comenzó a protestar de nuevo el rubio pero fue interrumpido por Gisborne que dio varios pasos más adelante.

—cálmese señora, un tipo tan despreciable como yo no tiene pensado hacerle daño, tome esta moneda de oro y devuélvale por favor sus cosas a Martin. Ya bastantes problemas tiene con haber huido de Londres para que todavía tenga que recibir este pésimo trato de parte de una persona que el mismo caritativo Hood, alma de Dios, recomendó— dijo Gisborne al tiempo que extendía una moneda de brillante oro para que la mujer lo tomara como pago. Martin se sorprendió sobremanera al ver el acto de Gisborne.

Ella se mantuvo dubitativa y temerosa un momento antes de decidir aceptar el pago de parte del hombre más ruin que actualmente habitaba la misma aldea. La señora se mantuvo varios pasos atrás, la rígida expresión de Gisborne y su ceño fruncido realmente infundían en ella un gran terror, porque ella misma había sido testigo más de una vez en las atrocidades que él había hecho estando al mando del Sheriff, había sido fiel testigo de su sangre fría, y definitivamente no podía confiar en él. Ella tenía casi la seguridad de que aquella moneda de oro era una de muchas de las que lo habían enriquecido a él de forma déspota e ilícita pero sabía que no tenía remedio y debía aceptarlo, por temor a que Gisborne se molestara y porque realmente era muy buen pago por un simple medio día de alquiler de la pobre habitación de la deteriorada posada. Una simple monera de oro puro como esa era excedente de pago y rechazar la oferta habría sido una gran tontería.

—De acuerdo, entra ahora muchacho y toma tus cosas, pronto— pidió ella a Martin, bastante más dócil, y le permitió el paso.

Martin seguía atónito ante la situación, no lograba comprender ni el temor de la señora ni por qué Gisborne traía consigo una excelsa moneda de oro puro y menos que la estaba ofreciendo por él.

El rubio dudó por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la situación, y finalmente se dio prisa para entrar a su antigua habitación rentada y estando ahí prontamente juntó sus pertenencias y salió con ellas hasta donde estaba Gisborne esperando por él.

— ¡listo, Guy…vámonos! — expresó el rubio animoso y Gisborne le sonrió.

— ¡No vuelvan por aquí jamás, maldita sea! Tú no puedes ser amigo de nuestro Robin Hood si paga por ti con una pérfida moneda de oro puro un tipo tan despreciable como ese— exclamó la señora desde detrás de la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrar con cierta violencia.

—vamos, Martin. Puedo llevar tus cosas si quieres— dijo Gisborne ofreciendo su ayuda amablemente. Martin se ruborizó un poco, siempre quedaba rotundamente embelesado de su gallardía y le permitió tomar sus pertenencias, las cuales llevaba guardadas en un costal. Y al tiempo que lo hacía, las manos de ambos se rozaron sintiendo plácidamente la calidez corporal del otro.

—Gracias, Guy. Siempre eres tan atento conmigo— expresó el rubio sincero.

Gisborne sonrió mientras acomodaba el costal en su espalda. El costal era ligero, seguramente Martin no llevaba dentro demasiadas cosas, pero ayudarlo a llevarlo hasta su casa era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

—Un chico tan dulce como tú no merece menos que un buen trato— dijo Gisborne sonriendo afable para él.

—Además, debo agradecerte enormemente por haber pagado esa moneda de oro a la aldeana…—masculló Martin con voz muy suavizada, mientras soslayaba la mirada y observaba el lugar y a los lugareños caminando por las calles.

—no creí que la señora fuera tan insistente, es una suerte que traje conmigo unas monedas extras— explicó Gisborne sin perder la serenidad de su rostro.

—Por eso no entiendo por qué ella se refirió a ti con tal desprecio…— musitó el rubio.

—Poco a poco vas a ir comprobando que lo que te dije es verdad, todos en la aldea me temen. Para ellos soy el hombre más despreciable que puede habitar su mismo pueblo. Y al mismo tiempo todos ellos me odian— expuso Gisborne, mirando hacia el frente de camino.

—No logro comprenderlo…tú, eres tan bueno, sensible, amable…—masculló Martin, acercándose más a él y tomando lentamente el brazo del Gisborne de forma temeraria.

Al sentir la acción de Martin, Gisborne se sintió internamente emocionado, no lograba comprender por qué algo como eso viniendo de Martin le hacía sentir tanto furor, y no se opuso a ello.

Pero Martin sabía que no debía hacerlo, a pesar de que sus impulsos siempre le incitaran a hacer cosas como esas con Gisborne, por lo que rápidamente decidió dejar de tomar su brazo de esa manera y retomó el camino a su lado pero sin tocarse.

—No lo soy, soy todo lo que esos aldeanos dicen: ruin, cruel, despiadado. Las cosas siempre se descubren, no podemos eludir la verdad. Así que, poco a poco te darás cuenta de ello— dijo Gisborne más serio.

—No lo creo, de verdad— dijo Martin con voz muy suave y volvió a acercarse a Gisborne para tomarlo del brazo. Y sin decir más de esa forma los dos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a casa de Gisborne. Ésta vez no les importó si las miradas de algunos aldeanos se posaban acusante sobre ellos. Por suerte no hubo nadie que pudiera molestarlos.

….

Al estar dentro de la casa de Gisborne, Martin comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias de su costal y comenzó a meterlas en uno de los baúles que Gisborne había asignado para él.

Hasta ese momento, Martin todavía no podía creer que eso estaba pasando en su vida. Mientras él continuaba desempacando e instalándose en la habitación, cavilaba en sus propios pensamientos. A menudo su mirada se fijaba sobre la cama en la cual habían dormido juntos noches atrás, se avergonzaba de pensar que volvería a repetirse, y eso realmente lo exaltaba mucho.

Y mientras terminaba de instalar sus cosas, Martin no podía dejar de pensar en los verdaderos motivos por los cuales había llegado a Nottingham huyendo desde su reino en Londres, y todas las cosas que había dejado allá, incluyendo personas importantes en su vida.

No podía evitar pensar en el giro que su vida estaba dando a últimas fechas. De tener todo privilegio en la familia en la que había nacido, y de pasar tantos peligros en el camino desde Londres hasta Nottingham, hasta tener que trabajar en un molino en condiciones precarias. Ahora estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa, extrañamente a lado de un hombre sumamente guapo y amable que ejercía en él una gran atracción sexual que sabía debía reprimir en lo mayor posible. De la noche a la mañana y por azares del destino, Guy of Gisborne se había convertido en más que su amigo su protector y eso era algo que no podía echar a perder por culpa de sus impulsos y deseos. Y si había aceptado vivir con Gisborne, eso significaba que ahora él también era una persona importante en su vida.

Pero todo el desprecio que ciertos aldeanos tenían hacia su héroe era algo que lo intrigaba sobremanera.

—ah, Martin… ¿terminaste de instalar tus cosas? — inquirió Gisborne mientras entraba al dormitorio y se encaminó hacia él.

Martin volteó a verlo, pero antes de que se girara hacia él, para su sorpresa Gisborne lo abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, estrechándolo un poco.

Con sorpresa por la acción de Gisborne, Martin sólo disfrutó sentir los brazos de Gisborne rodeando su cintura. No sabía por qué Gisborne había decidido abrazarlo de esa manera, y se sentía pudoroso de disfrutarlo, pero estando con Gisborne de esa manera le hacía sentirse verdaderamente protegido. Y le hacía sentir un mar de sensaciones en el estómago.

—ah…justo…acabo de terminar— respondió el rubio con voz queda y una risita nerviosa, aun sintiendo los brazos de Gisborne abrazándolo afectuosamente.

—muchas gracias por tu compañía, Martin. Realmente me haces muy feliz aceptando vivir conmigo. Tu compañía me hace sentirme humano y no un monstruo como siempre fui— musitó Gisborne, exteriorizando al fin un poco de lo que Martin realmente le hacía sentir.

Martin se ruborizó, seguía sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Gisborne rodeando su cintura, era un abrazo de agradecimiento, sabía que era una extraña forma de hacerlo, pero era algo que reconfortaba grandemente a ambos; y podía sentir la respiración de Gisborne detrás de su oído, en la que Martin podía percibir su emoción de pronunciar aquello. Sabía que las palabras de Gisborne eran sinceras, y él sentía una enorme exaltación de sus sentimientos dentro de su pecho, que a diferencia del moreno no deseaba exteriorizar, al menos no demasiado, porque él ya estaba plenamente consciente de que Gisborne le gustaba sexualmente como hombre.

— ¿Tendré que acostumbrarme también a esto, señor?— preguntó el rubio ironizando, y en ese momento sintió los brazos de Gisborne estrecharlo con mayor intención, deslizándose incluso un poco más en el afán de sentir plenamente todo su cuerpo, más pequeño y menudo que el suyo.

Gisborne rió un poco, la ternura que percibía en Martin siempre lo cautivaba demasiado sin importar el tono de voz que usase y la forma en que lo hiciera.

—mmh sí, tal vez, podría ser parte de mis reglas, que deben acatarse— masculló Gisborne con voz muy suavizada y se atrevió a besar levemente la mejilla del pequeño forajido, que al contacto de sus labios podía sentirse tersa y tibia, una plácida sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Martin sintió ruborizarse más, en su estómago un mar de mariposas parecían revolotear, sabía perfectamente que esa era la sensación que experimenta todo enamorado al estar cerca de la persona que lo ha cautivado. Y Gisborne estaba demasiado cerca, y estaba demostrándole su afecto, aunque no fuera con el mismo propósito que él habría deseado.

—Entonces sí eres un monstruo— bromeó el rubio juguetón y de pronto sintió los brazos de Gisborne estrecharse contra su cuerpo con más intención y para su sorpresa, el peli oscuro lo alzó de súbito y lo hizo subir sobre la cama con improvisado colchón medieval.

Martin estaba asustado por el repentino propósito de Gisborne, pero eso lo excitaba sobremanera, sobretodo porque no sabía cuál era su verdadera intención. Pero ahora Gisborne estaba sobre él y su respiración se volvió agitada.

— ¿así que soy un monstruo? ¡Pequeño forastero! — expresó Gisborne bromeando aunque su voz sonaba bastante sensual y sugerente, y el pequeño rubio asustado y a la vez emocionado se encontraba bajo de él, con el olor de la lavanda todavía fresca junto a su cama subiendo por su rostro. Era demasiado emocionante tener al hombre que tanto le gustaba y que se había convertido en su héroe sometiéndolo sobre su propia cama, aun si era sólo un juego.

— ¡Totalmente! ¡Eres un monstruo! Y ahora me tienes acorralado— expresó Martin divertido y Gisborne sonrió con malicia y trató de hacerle cosquillas, pero al notarlo un poco sofocado debajo de él, prefirió desistir, y entonces recordó que Martin probablemente todavía no se recuperaba por completo, al abrazarlo había sentido su cuerpo bastante delgado y aunque sólo se tratara de un simple juego lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, al menos esa noche. Martin realmente le preocupaba y lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

—jaja, bien jovencito, mejor vamos a preparar la cena, ¿qué te parece? Otro día tendrás que enfrentar a este monstruo— dijo Gisborne sonriendo para él, tratando de incorporarse un poco en el borde de la cama. Martin sonrió con coquetería y acarició su mejilla sutilmente. En ese momento, en la cercanía de sus rostros, Martin realmente habría deseado tener un poco de más valor para atreverse a besarlo. Gisborne lo provocaba demasiado.

— ¡de acuerdo! — expresó el rubio animoso y luego Gisborne se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse también para pronto dirigirse a la cocina y preparar lo que juntos degustarían esa tarde.

Gisborne se adelantó a bajar por las escaleras y Martin lo siguió, pero mientras lo hacía Martin no dejó de pensar que realmente haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos habría estado muy mal, y consideró que debía ser mucho más cauteloso con ello. Pensó que si en un determinado momento se atrevía a besar verdaderamente a Gisborne todo podría resultar contraproducente, ya que era seguro que si lo hacía, Gisborne lo rechazaría con total repudio y quizá seguramente lo golpearía para luego echarlo de su casa y de su vida.

Todas esas ideas no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Martin una y otra vez, sobretodo cada vez que estaba justo al lado de él, aun si tampoco podía olvidar aquello que el mismo Gisborne le había dicho el día en que se habían conocido por primera vez, en medio de una especie de coqueteo mutuo y espontáneo.

" _No me importaría convertirme en uno por un chico como tú"_

En aquella frase, Gisborne se había referido a ser un sodomita, algo castigado por la biblia y por la sociedad.

—vamos, prepararé una sopa con verduras que verdaderamente encantará. Siendo tu primer día oficialmente aquí debo esforzarme por preparar algo realmente digno de una bienvenida para ti, pequeño forastero— dijo Gisborne sonriendo para él mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas para la cena.

Martin sonrió afable, admirando su espalda que se apreciaba mucho mejor con esa camisa de lino que esa tarde Gisborne había decidido usar en cambio de sus acostumbradas ropas de cuero negro. Ver a Gisborne vistiendo con esa delgada tela le permitía admirar mucho mejor su cuerpo, además de que lo hacía lucir más como cualquier aldeano y eso lo hacía también sentirse más cerca de él.

— ¡permíteme ayudarte, Guy! — expresó el rubio acercándose a él con el propósito de ayudar a cortar las verduras. Para ese momento Gisborne ya había encendido la estufa de piedra y había colocado la olla sobre el trípode.

— ¡por supuesto! — dijo Gisborne mirándolo con una nueva sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—Viviendo aquí, no puedo permitirme ser un inútil— dijo Martin, cohibido y sin perder la concentración en lo que acababa de comenzar a hacer.

—Tal vez no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero no te preocupes por ello, yo puedo hacerlo todo— indicó Gisborne.

—Es verdad, a diferencia de ti realmente no sé de actividades domésticas, pero puedo aprender, al menos puedo tratar de ser útil durante el tiempo en el que puedas darme asilo— expresó el rubio, alzando la mirada hacia él sólo por un momento para pronto volver a fijar su atención sobre las verduras.

—para mí sería maravilloso si te quedaras conmigo por siempre, pequeño londinense— dijo Gisborne sincero, y en tono sumamente sugerente. Martin se ruborizó y respondió dubitativo y nervioso.

—ah, tal vez eso al final no sea muy conveniente, aunque aclaro que eso no significa que no esté feliz de vivir aquí contigo, todo lo contrario— señaló Martin en respuesta.

Gisborne se detuvo por un momento y preguntó.

— ¿eso significa que planeas volver a Londres? — inquirió Gisborne, todavía indeterminado.

—No, no planeo volver a Londres en mucho tiempo y tal vez nunca lo haga. Realmente deseo instalarme permanentemente aquí en Nottingham— respondió el rubio, esquivando la mirada.

—entonces, ¿por qué tendrías que marcharte de mi casa? — inquirió Gisborne de nuevo, un poco nervioso.

—pues, es sólo que…supongo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que al fin puedas encontrar a una mujer con quien formar una verdadera familia. Creo que ya tienes suficiente edad y además…—pronunció el rubio vacilante.

—jaja, ¿insinúas que me urge casarme ya? Tengo 36 años, puedo esperar un poco. Además, no he encontrado a ninguna mujer indicada hasta ahora— dijo Gisborne, omitiendo el asunto de Marian y el de todas las demás mujeres con las que se había acostado a lo largo de los últimos años.

— ¿de verdad tienes 36 años? Yo tengo 30 recién cumplidos, ¡y sé lo que es que te presionen para casarte! Pero bueno, el punto es que no podré vivir contigo por siempre, porque es obvio que en algún momento, tal vez repentino y cercano, desearas unirte a una mujer y formar tu propia familia, como lo habías comentado— expresó el rubio, encogido.

Gisborne rió un poco y añadió.

—Bueno, no podemos adelantarnos a las cosas. Realmente con todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida no sé qué me deparará el destino. Por el momento me alegra mucho haberte conocido, de verdad, y que ahora seas parte de mi vida. Así que vivamos esto juntos, Martin, sólo…disfrutemos esto— dijo Gisborne con suma firmeza.

Martin sonrió timorato pero conmovido por las palabras de Gisborne hacia él. Pero aun así la incertidumbre no cesaba en él. Quizá hablar de un matrimonio no había sido la mejor manera de indagar en el asunto de si Gisborne realmente podría fijarse en él y practicar la sodomía. Había quedado igual de intacto que desde el principio.

—bueno, tienes razón. Tal vez al final las cosas no resulten como uno espera…supongo—masculló Martin, de nuevo soslayado.

Gisborne quedó silenciosamente irresoluto por un momento, pero luego continuó.

— ¿30 años, de verdad? Habría jurado que eras bastante menor, a juzgar por lo pequeño que eres— expresó Gisborne devolviendo el tono de broma a su voz.

—hey, no te burles— el rubio protestó risible.

Entre risas y bromas de pronto zanjaron el tema y de esa manera continuaron la amena convivencia durante el resto de la tarde hasta que la noche comenzó a caer.

…..

Luego de degustar juntos su primera cena como compañeros de casa, Gisborne le preparó un agradable baño en una tina de piedra que él mismo había hecho y que se encontraba dentro de la casa, rodeada por telas a manera de cortinas.

A la tina, Gisborne agregó algunas hierbas aromáticas que había conseguido esa tarde en el mercado. Martin se sumergió en el agua caliente gustosamente, disfrutando la atención de Gisborne que tenía con él incluso para eso.

— ¿está bien el agua? — preguntó Gisborne mientras el rubio se bañaba dentro de la tina.

—sí, está tibia y perfecta— respondió el rubio tímido. A decir verdad le causaba gran vergüenza el hecho de que hacía tan solo unos minutos, previos a meterse dentro de la tina, Gisborne lo había visto completamente desnudo. Ahora Martin no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

—Te dejo aquí esto para que te seques cuando termines— dijo Gisborne afable y le extendió un paño de lana.

Para ese momento aún no oscurecía fuera, pero el rincón donde se encontraba la tina no permitía entrar la luz demasiado por lo que Gisborne tuvo que encender una vela mientras el rubio se bañaba.

Martin realmente se veía lindo empapado con el agua, sumergido en la tina que él mismo usaba todas las mañanas, y Gisborne deseó poder admirar esa belleza sutil de su torso desnudo, menudo y de blanca piel, pero trató de evitarlo porque no quería que Martin se sintiera intimidado. Sin embargo tampoco podía alejarse demasiado, sumado a que sentía la necesidad de permanecer cerca para auxiliarlo si era necesario, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor a esperar a que el rubio terminara.

Por su puesto que Martin no le avisó cuando terminó de ducharse, pero Gisborne pudo escuchar el ruido del agua escurriendo cuando éste comenzó a salir de la tina y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia él.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — inquirió Gisborne al estar de nuevo frente a la tina. Martin se sorprendió de verlo y con vergüenza trató de taparse rápido con el paño de lana, aunque todavía no secaba su cuerpo con él. Sin embargo, pese a su rápida reacción de cubrirse, Gisborne había logrado ver su desnudez nuevamente, algo que por supuesto no le resultaba extraño, había visto a tantos chicos desnudos que nunca le había tomado importancia como cada vez que veía a una mujer sin ropa. Además él era también un hombre. Pero extrañamente le gustaba ver a Martin en esa condición, vulnerable.

—No, gracias— dijo el rubio sucinto y nervioso, cubriéndose con más afán, no sólo la parte baja de la cintura sino incluso también el pecho. Eso hizo pensar a Gisborne que le hacía ver incluso mucho más adorable.

Pero Gisborne notó también su vergüenza y eso lo hizo sentir culpable por lo que decidió no seguir insistiendo en ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, seguiré esperando por allá— dijo Gisborne avergonzado y se encaminó hacia la salida de esa pequeña habitación que servía como baño. Pero antes de salir fue detenido por Martin que lo tomó del brazo luego de llamarlo.

—Espera, Guy…— musitó el rubio, bastante agua aún escurría de su rubio cabello.

Gisborne se giró hacia él y obedeció.

—Sí, dime— respondió el moreno amable.

—jaja sé que te he causado ya muchas molestias pero… ¿no podría causarte otra más? ¿Sabes? No tengo ropa limpia, y de hecho la que tengo es poca y ya está bastante gastada, porque el trabajo duro en el molino terminó por romperla. No me gustaría andar por ahí con esos harapos que más que nada son jirones. ¿Podrías prestarme alguna camisa tuya? No importa si es vieja— pidió el rubio cohibido, aun sosteniendo el brazo de Gisborne con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la tela de lana que cubría su desnudez.

Gisborne sonrió afable y acarició su mentón por un muy breve momento.

—por supuesto que no es problema. En seguida te traeré algo. Mientras tanto termina de secarte toda esa agua— dijo Gisborne con voz sugerente y sonriendo afectuosamente para él. Martin sonrió también, avergonzado pero feliz de escuchar la respuesta amable y positiva de Gisborne.

Gisborne salió del pequeño cuarto de baño y subió por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, Martin siempre podía escuchar el crujir de la madera cada vez que lo hacía, y mientras terminó de secar su piel y su cabello. Seguía sintiéndose avergonzado, no sólo porque había tenido que pedirle eso a Gisborne sino porque no podía evitar recordar la mirada sorprendida de Gisborne cuando lo había visto completamente desnudo. Pensar en que Gisborne había admirado con sorpresa su desnudez realmente lo excitaba, pero no podía inferir en algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Tal vez era sólo que Gisborne se había sorprendido inevitablemente de ver el cuerpo de un chico desnudo cuya complexión era bastante distinta a la suya, escuálida debido a su reciente mala nutrición, y distinta además porque aunque hasta ese momento Martin no había visto la hombría de Gisborne imaginaba el tamaño que podía tener en cambio su virilidad, debido a su estatura y con tan sólo haber apreciado de cerca la musculatura de su masculino torso y su espalda.

No mucho después, Gisborne volvió al cuarto de baño, ahora con algo de ropa en mano que iba a prestar a Martin para vestirse. El rubio lo esperó sentado en una de las sillas.

—Ponte esto, seguro te quedará un poco grande pero mientras está bien— dijo Gisborne cuando volvió del dormitorio.

—muchas gracias Guy— agradeció el rubio con voz dulce. Martin comenzó a vestirse prontamente con la ropa. Se había desnudado frente a Gisborne, despojándose del paño de lana, aunque dándole la espalda. Gisborne no evitó admirar un poco la curvatura de su trasero blanco y del delicado contorno que marcaba su columna por su espalda.

—ah…luego podemos hacerle algunos ajustes para que se ciña bien a tu cuerpo. Y mañana mismo podemos conseguirte algo de ropa nueva— dijo Gisborne con voz suavizada.

Martin terminó de vestirse con el holgado pantalón que Gisborne acababa de darle.

—ah, no te preocupes por eso. Supongo que comprar ropa hecha es caro. Además debo decir que puedo confeccionar mi propia ropa. Lo único que necesitaría es tela— dijo el rubio mientras se abotonaba la camisa de Gisborne, que le quedaba un poco grande.

— ¿de verdad sabes hacer eso? — inquirió Gisborne curioso y admirado.

—desde luego, yo aprendí el oficio en talleres de mi feudo en Londres— dijo el rubio alegre y cuando terminó de abotonarse la camisa se encaminó hacia Gisborne para abrazarlo en agradecimiento. Sabía perfectamente que eso era todavía muy atrevido de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentir esa gran necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¡eso es sorprendente! ¡Quiero ver esas habilidades tuyas, pequeño forastero! — musitó Gisborne dejándose abrazar por el rubio y se animó a acariciar un poco su rubio cabello, que todavía estaba húmedo.

Martin decidió apartarse, avergonzado y se dirigió hacia el baúl donde había guardado sus cosas.

—Realmente debo tirar esta ropa, ha quedado hecha trizas y está completamente inservible— dijo el rubio.

Gisborne se acercó a él y vio los harapos a los que Martin se refería. Una vez más volvía a admirarse del vivo color que tenían las prendas, a pesar de estar desgarradas y gastadas.

—Los talleres de Londres son muy prestigiosos, para crear esos atuendos— expresó Gisborne.

—Ah sí, pero ya no puedo seguir vistiéndolos, y no traje muchos conmigo. Supongo que ahora tengo que empezar a ser un verdadero habitante de Nottingham y vestir como uno. Seguro que me ayudarás— dijo el rubio con coquetería.

— ¿Sabes? No te he contado sobre lo que pretendo hacer con la tienda que estoy a punto de abrir. Mañana mismo, es muy probable, me traerán algunas telas del feudo vecino que solicité a cambio de un favor que me debían. Mi propósito era sólo vender esas telas, pero ¿qué te parece si convertimos el negocio mejor en un taller de costura? — comentó Gisborne haciéndole al fin la sugerencia.

— ¿hablas en serio? — inquirió el rubio sorprendido y avergonzado, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Gisborne le sonreía con seducción.

—Por supuesto, si no te importa creo que sería una excelente idea para emprender este negocio juntos, serías mi socio directo— dijo Gisborne convencido aunque internamente sentía timidez de ver la alegría de Martin expresada en una lánguida sonrisa.

— ¡Sería maravilloso! — expresó el rubio con mayor efusividad y se abalanzó sobre Gisborne para abrazarlo de nuevo, ésta vez atreviéndose a colocar sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Martin esto será verdaderamente genial, tan plácido como el hecho de tenerte aquí como nuevo compañero…—masculló Gisborne con serena voz mientras abrazaba a Martin por la cintura.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que te has convertido en mi héroe— dijo Martin tiernamente.

—Y yo…me pregunto qué es este sentimiento, esta conexión tan especial que tengo contigo…—masculló Gisborne con voz muy suave, susurrante, estrujando un poco más el cuerpo de Martin contra el suyo.

Martin rió un poco, quedamente, de igual forma sus brazos se aferraron a los fuertes hombros de Gisborne con mayor intención.

—seguro es que…así es como debe sentirse tener un hermano…— comentó el rubio con voz queda.

Gisborne se extrañó de escuchar tal comentario de parte del rubio, no habría esperado que lo considerara como un hermano, pero supuso que eso estaba bien.

—Seguro es algo que no puedes tener con Robin Hood— masculló Gisborne irónico en respuesta, abrazándolo más por la cintura.

—Jaja, por supuesto— respondió el rubio risible. Ahora estaba mucho más convencido de que nunca podría comparar a Gisborne con Robin Hood, porque las sensaciones que le causaban estar con cada uno de ellos eran totalmente diferentes.

Ambos hombres continuaron abrazándose con gran afección, reprimiendo, o quizá empecinadamente todavía negando, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

…

La noche llegó y luego de conversar sobre temas al azar fuera de la casa mientras esperaban a que el sol terminara de ocultarse por completo, hasta observar juntos un rato las primeras estrellas de la noche, ambos se metieron a dormir en el dormitorio. Había sido un día algo agitado y se habían levantado muy temprano por la madrugada. Había sido un día libre para ambos, para disfrutar su compañía mutua pero al día siguiente habría que comenzar a emprender verdaderamente el negocio que compartirían juntos.

—Vamos, ven a la cama, pequeño forastero— masculló Gisborne cuando él justo se había metido a dormir en la improvisada cama.

Martin obedeció, solo estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa de algodón que aún conservaba de sus propias pertenencias y que le servía para dormir. A diferencia de Gisborne, él deseaba dormir vestido como siempre. Hacia escasos minutos había vuelto a admirar de cerca el bien formado torso de Gisborne desnudo frente a él. No podía creer que iba a volver a dormir a su lado y que esta vez sería así cada noche y por tiempo indefinido.

—Ya no soy un forastero, desde ahora soy parte de Locksley y de Nottingham— susurró el rubio con coquetería mientras comenzaba a meterse también entre las sábanas.

Gisborne le sonrió con malicia, a la luz de la vela el rostro de Martin enmarcado con ese cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba parecía sublime. Gisborne de nuevo no iba a contenerse a acercarse a su rostro y besar su mejilla, después de todo seguía empecinado en pensar que sería un acto cual si fueran hermanos. Aunque internamente sabía que era demasiado necio seguir pensando eso, pero no podía ser de otra forma.

—Tienes razón, ahora eres parte del corazón de Inglaterra— musitó Gisborne con sensual voz e hizo lo que había contemplado, besó a Martin en la mejilla con suavidad, casi en la cercanía de sus labios.

Martin también correspondió al beso y acarició con sus labios el mentón de Gisborne, que se sentía áspero por su barba incipiente, algo que lo enloquecía.

Ambos sintieron una especie de éxtasis interno por el cariñoso acto, aunque no lo admitieran. Y antes de que Gisborne pudiera acercarse a apagar la vela sobre la mesita que estaba a lado, ésta terminó de consumirse y se apagó. Martin sólo pudo escuchar la respiración de Gisborne alejarse de él y el brazo que había estado rodeando su espalda acomodarse a su costado. Gisborne había retomado su posición para dormir y él debía hacer lo mismo.

—Buenas noches, Martin— susurró Gisborne suavemente y Martin se recostó junto a él.

—Muy buenas noches, Guy— masculló el rubio tiernamente.

En medio de esa penumbra nocturna ambos quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, durmiendo plácidamente uno junto al otro. Tal vez ese hecho les devolvía la paz de la que ambos parecían haber estado desprovistos durante semanas, o quizá durante toda su vida. Y por ello ambos pudieron tener sueños placenteros.

A la mañana siguiente, Martin despertó abrazado de Gisborne, posando uno de sus brazos suavemente sobre su fuerte pecho piloso y varonil.

—Buenos días, Martin— musitó Gisborne cuando despertó por la mañana, sintiendo el ligero peso de Martin abrazándose sutilmente de su torso desnudo. Ver a Martin en esa posición en contacto con él resultaba ser algo maravilloso, algo que no había imaginado experimentar de esa forma con nadie de su mismo sexo, porque cierto era que antes había terminado así con alguna mujer luego de tener sexo, pero esta vez era diferente y sobretodo se trataba de un chico que le transmitía muchos nuevos y maravillosos sentimientos.

Martin despertó ante su llamado, y abrió sus ojos paulatinamente, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato de la posición en la que estaba y eso le hizo sentir grandemente avergonzado. De inmediato el rubio se incorporó y se excusó con Gisborne.

— ¡ah, lo siento! Yo…—pronunció el rubio apresurado y avergonzado.

Gisborne rió un poco y acarició su espalda. Gracias al hilo de luz que lograba colarse por la ranura de la ventana podía apreciar mejor el bello color grisáceo de los ojos de Martin.

—No hay problema, Martin— respondió Gisborne, aun mirándolo con tentación.

Sin embargo Martin realmente lo había hecho inconscientemente y de verdad estaba avergonzado, sobretodo porque justo en ese momento a la luz del día, podía apreciar mucho mejor el torso musculoso de Gisborne frente a él.

El rubio decidió incorporarse rápidamente y levantarse de la cama por completo y al hacerlo le dio la espalda a Gisborne, por causa de su vergüenza.

Gisborne también se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar que la luz del nuevo día entrara por completo. Martin volteó sólo para admirar su ancha espalda desnuda, y en cuanto Gisborne volvió a girarse hacia él, el rubio se giró rápido de nuevo fingiendo que no se había fijado fascinado en su espalda.

—bajaré a preparar el desayuno en seguida— anunció Gisborne con serenidad y se acercó al rubio para tocar su hombro.

—ah, sí, te ayudaré en seguida. Es sólo que ahora mismo estoy seleccionando los harapos inservibles de los cuales voy a deshacerme— dijo Martin mientras del baúl tomaba las ropas hechas jirones.

—podríamos quemarlas cuando terminemos el desayuno y luego iremos por las telas que encargué. Por la tarde podremos terminar de acondicionar el que será nuestro propio taller— explicó Gisborne, deslizando suavemente su mano desde el hombro del rubio pasando por su espalda. Martin disfrutó esa caricia, y escuchar las palabras de Gisborne de su voz tan varonil haciendo uso de ese acento que tanto le encantaba. Mientras tanto, Gisborne terminó de vestirse con su camisa.

—De acuerdo—respondió el rubio timorato y luego Gisborne salió de la habitación.

Esa mañana prepararon el desayuno juntos, igual que aquella primera vez en que Martin había dormido en casa de Gisborne. Fue un momento tan ameno como aquel, que ambos disfrutaron enormemente.

Tras terminar de desayunar, ambos salieron de la casa con el propósito de quemar esos harapos que ahora estaban reducidos a jirones.

Gisborne encendió la hoguera, la mañana estaba bastante fresca a esa hora cuando el Sol todavía no había terminado de salir, y cuando estuvo listo todo, le pidió a Martin que arrojara las telas viejas.

—Hazlo Martin, para que se consuman rápido— indicó Gisborne.

—sí, en seguida— Martin dudó un poco antes de arrojarlas al fuego, pero finalmente lo hizo.

— ¿sucede algo? — inquirió Gisborne al ver su indecisión momentánea, a pesar de que Martin había tratado de disimularlo al arrojar las viejas prendas, Gisborne pudo notar que no era algo tan fácil para él.

—no, es sólo que, recordé que esta ropa en especial fue un obsequio de parte de alguien a quien conocí en Londres. Pero bueno ahora está inservible y lo mejor es deshacerme de ella— explicó el rubio, mientras veía cómo el fuego chamuscaba las viejas prendas.

—Ya veo…— Gisborne apenas pronunció y observó su inevitable melancolía.

Lo cierto era que en ese momento, mientras el fuego consumía la vieja tela ahora carbonizada, Martin trajo a sus recuerdos las imágenes de aquel día en el que Lord Benedict William Carey le había obsequiado ese atuendo de color azul vivo.

El rubio no podía evitar sentir la melancolía de pensar que entre las personas importantes que había tenido que abandonar en su feudo en Londres estaba Lord Benedict, quien de hecho podría atreverse a decir que había sido el hombre más importante en su vida.

Durante ese lapso no hablaron demasiado, ambos sólo observaron el fuego terminar de consumir la vieja ropa, mientras al fondo se escuchaban los pájaros de la mañana.

— ¿Nos vamos, Martin? — inquirió Gisborne dándose cuenta de que el rubio todavía se encontraba retraído, inmerso en sus propios recuerdos.

—Sí, vamos— titubeó el rubio en respuesta y tomó temerariamente la mano de Gisborne y alzó la mirada hacia él para sonreírle.

Gisborne le correspondió y le sonrió también afablemente. Luego caminaron así juntos, con las manos tomadas tímidamente y salieron hacia la vereda cruzando las vallas de madera.

Cuando estuvieron en el camino, se soltaron de las manos, por timidez, pero continuaron el camino juntos y disfrutaron hacer pequeñas charlas al azar durante el trayecto hasta que se adentraron en la aldea.

Estando en la aldea, Martin pudo notar de nuevo las miradas austeras de los aldeanos acusadoramente sobre Gisborne, así como su inmediato instinto de huida.

Pero eso no inmutó a Gisborne y por el contrario jamás dejó de sonreír amablemente para Martin, que caminaba a su lado casi con la intención de tomarlo por el brazo.

Además durante el recorrido dentro de la aldea, Martin pudo notar que se habían hecho ciertas decoraciones en algunos establecimientos. Eran los preparativos para recibir al nuevo Sheriff que llegaría en menos de una semana.

—bien, llegamos, Martin— indicó Gisborne cuando justo se detuvieron frente a un edificio de unos tres pisos que afuera se anunciaba como proveedor de diversas materias primas.

Martin le siguió el paso y entraron al lugar en donde se encontraban muchos costales con diversos contenidos, desde semillas hasta frutos secos, y más al fondo se encontraban algunos anaqueles de madera donde se observaban diversas telas de lana, lino y algodón bien organizadas y apiladas.

Gisborne acercó hasta donde se encontraba el encargado del lugar y lo saludó. E l hombre no parecía tener el mismo trato hostil que usualmente tenían los demás aldeanos hacia Gisborne, pero aun así se mantenía serio y restringido hacia él.

— ¿tienes el encargo que te pedí? — preguntó Gisborne al hombre.

—sí, de hecho acaba de llegar hace un rato. Te lo traeré enseguida— dijo el encargado y luego de escasos minutos volvió hacia el aparador para entregarle a Gisborne un par de costales con tela.

—aquí está el pago. Recuerda traer también el resto que te pedí— dijo Gisborne al tiempo que le entregaba a hombre tres monedas de oro puro, igual a la que había entregado a la señora de la posada la tarde anterior.

Martin se sorprendió sobremanera de notar que Gisborne volvía a hacer uso de unas monedas tan prestigiosas como esa.

El hombre recibió el pago y luego Gisborne salió del establecimiento seguido de Martin.

— ¿quieres que te eche una mano con eso? — inquirió el rubio a Gisborne que llevaba ambos costales en la espalda, los cuales parecían bastante pesados.

—no, está bien, no te preocupes, no me gustaría que te esforzaras en cargar esto, realmente pesa mucho y más para ti, Martin— dijo Gisborne sonriente, pero su expresión no podía evitar delatar el hecho de que ambos costales realmente pesaban y le dificultaban caminar. Iba a ser muy duro llevarse todo eso hasta su casa que quedaba a las afueras de la aldea. En ese momento Gisborne deseó tener de nuevo algún caballo.

—ahh, podemos pedir ayuda de algún aldeano, tal vez alguien podría prestarte una carreta— dijo Martin.

Gisborne dejó los dos costales en el piso por un momento para descansar y luego de estirar un poco los músculos sonrió pícaramente para Martin.

—ah, tienes razón. La idea de la carreta es muy buena. Pero no creo que alguien quiera prestarle algo a un hombre despiadado como yo…— expresó Gisborne sonriendo un poco con sátira.

Martin rió irresoluto.

—Sigues diciendo eso y yo sigo sin creerlo— exclamó el rubio irónico.

—pero bueno, podríamos mejor comprar la carreta. He traído varias monedas así que está en mis posibilidades— señaló Gisborne.

—y…por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿cómo es que un hombre como tú, que recién va a convertirse en un mercader, tiene tantas monedas de oro puro? — se atrevió a inquirir Martin al fin, aunque cohibido y temeroso de haber sido inoportuno con su cuestión.

Gisborne sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más a él.

—eso es porque…aún tengo bastante del dinero que atesoré cuando estaba trabajando al mando del castillo. Es un dinero que gané injustamente, cobrando cada impuesto a la fuerza a cada aldeano junto con los guardias del castillo, pero es un dinero que sigue formando parte de mi tesoro— afirmó Gisborne parcamente, aunque internamente no podía negar que confesarle eso a Martin no era algo que realmente lo enorgulleciera —lo siento, soy un cínico, pero…tenía que confesártelo— añadió Gisborne exclamativo tras hacer una breve pausa.

Martin dio un muy leve suspiro, tratando de asimilar lo que Gisborne justo acababa de afirmarle, porque no estaba seguro de que debía pensar sobre eso, porque pese a todo Gisborne seguía sin parecerle mala persona.

—entonces ¿ese dinero no le pertenecería a los aldeanos? — se atrevió a comentar el rubio, dubitativo.

—jaja ¿estás sugiriendo que debo devolvérselos? — inquirió Gisborne irónico, lo cual inquietó un poco a Martin y se arrepintió un poco de haberlo preguntado.

—No precisamente pero…—balbuceó el rubio, ligeramente esquivo.

—No lo haré, no soy Robin Hood— exclamó Gisborne satírico y luego rió un poco.

Martin sonrió ante su ironía. Aunque el propósito de Gisborne era contrario a lo que habría respondido Robin Hood, era algo que a decir verdad le atraía de él.

—Ja, eso es verdad— dijo el rubio irónico, con una breve risita nerviosa.

Gisborne decidió acercarse a él y posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio para acariciarlo con intención.

—además, ahora es un tesoro que deseo compartir sólo contigo, mientras al mismo tiempo me convierto en un nuevo hombre, un mercader y un buen aldeano— masculló Gisborne y de pronto se atrevió a besar sutilmente la frente de Martin.

—eso es bueno. Guy, no sé qué ocurrió exactamente en este pueblo, ni en el castillo pero puedo concebir un Guy malo como me han tratado de hacer pensar. No sé si yo pueda ser realmente útil pero siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase. Además ya no tendrás que volver a ese castillo— musitó Martin cohibido.

Martin se abrazó de Gisborne y éste correspondió a ello. Pero haber escuchado a Martin decir aquello lo hizo sentir acongojado, porque aún estaba en juego aceptar o no convertirse en un mercenario al servicio del Sheriff, que considerando había sido asignado por el mismo hipócrita príncipe John, sería sin duda un tipo despreciable como el anterior.

Mientras se abrazaron durante ese lapso, la mente de Gisborne se volvió un caos de incertidumbre. Ahora estaba disfrutando de su nueva casa campestre a lado de Martin, iniciando una vida sin vicios y sin crueldad de su parte. Pero no podía soslayar la amenaza que el señor Feudal al mando del nuevo Sheriff le había hecho y tampoco podía jactarse de tener suficiente valor para oponerse. Volver a ser el perro del Sheriff no iba a ser algo que pudiera eludir, definitivamente. Y también definitivamente eso decepcionaría a Martin.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando eso sucediera? ¿Cómo podría ser su relación con Martin a partir de ese momento?

—volvamos a casa, Martin.

…

 **Notas:** Al fin luego de poco más de un año pude actualizar! TwT maldita vida que se interpone :v

Pero bueno ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado :3

Como ven fue un capítulo muy bonito y totalmente Richartin ㈏3❤ uwu

Pero las cosas comenzarán a ponerse tensas y peligrosas pronto, y el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo tengo listo así que ahora no tardaré tanto en actualizar xD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a pesar de todo ;3


End file.
